Riseo of Ouranos (ReWrite)
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: (Former collab with LordNitro) #ReWrite Percy failed. Gaea isn't asleep, but she isn't awake either. As a god, Percy is bound by certain laws. But what happens when a certain Primordial interfere with his life?
1. Chapter 1

_**7/1/2018 Update**_

 _Last year, my collaborator_ _ **LordNitro**_ _decided not to continue the story for personal reasons and asked me to finish it. Since I was writing it with them, I obviously accepted. However, as we were rereading it the last days before I faced with that decision, we noticed that some things didn't make sense in the story, that accidentally we had posted again the same chapters and, more often than not, grammatical and spelling mistakes had been missed from our radars._

 _So, when I took the decision of finishing the story on my own, I decided to repost it, but not on top of the already written chapters, since my fear was to lose all those comments that made sense with it (curse me, I'm sentimental like that). So, if any of you see the title or chapters elsewhere, you don't come to me saying "someone is stealing your chapters" or "I read that before somewhere" or "are you copying someone?"_

 _Please, enjoy this chapter and the ones coming after it!_

* * *

Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. You know, Slayer of Kronos and stuff, right? Yeah, you thought my journey was over after Gaea? Hah, you wish! Here's what really happened after the war.

* * *

We were being rewarded for our roles in the war. Piper's dad became clear-sighted, so they could bond or something, Jason was able to spend time with Thalia, Leo was brought back and had Calypso. Nico was able to ask one favor from each Olympian which they had to follow through with. Hazel's curse was removed, Frank got his mom back. Annabeth had been given the job of remodeling Olympus, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. As I bowed to the Olympians, my dad spoke.

"Perseus Jackson, my son. You have saved us once again, and we offer you the ultimate gift once more." Oh great.

"We offer you immortality. Godhood we offer, an Olympian God. Do you accept, Perseus?" Zeus asked. I thought. Annabeth and I didn't love each other anymore, my mom was going to be made a Goddess once she chose to, and there was no need to refuse. My friends would probably save us again and get the option.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Great, the brat's a God, yay." Dionysus groaned, drawling. Ares smirked. Aphrodite giggled.

"On one condition," I added, making Zeus gasp.

"You dare add a condition?!" He said, indignant.

"Yes, I do. Aphrodite needs to abstain from interfering in my love life, for a week, at least." I said. Zeus chuckled, but nodded.

"As you desire," As I was turned into a God, my eyes widened in shock. Power flew through me, as the three Fates appeared.

"Perseus Jackson, a Hero you are." Atropos spoke.

"A God now, and forevermore." Lachesis echoed.

"Of Life and Family, you are indeed. The Seasons you call, lieutenant of the Sea." Clotho finished.

" _Hail Perseus Jackson, God of Life, Family, the Seasons and the Lieutenant of the Sea!_ " The three Moirai spoke in unison.

"But of Quests and Demi-Gods, he now is indeed." A fourth voice said, to the anger of the Moirai.

"Who dares?!" Atropos asked coldly.

A cold wind burst forth, as a woman with white as snow, curly and lush hair, appeared. Her skin was tanned nicely, like caramel. Her lips like garnets. Her grey eyes bore into each and every being, sending a chill, except for the Moirai. Her glittering one-strap body tight dress was a deep red color, like blood.

"I dare, _Tropy_." A pause. " _Lachi_ , _Clo-Clo_ , nice to see you again." The woman said with a grin.

"M-mother!" Lachesis and Clotho spoke.

"Ananke." Atropos said coldly. "You said you would delegate this universe to us." She said slowly.

"Yes, but you are making a horrible mistake. That's why I gave Percy here new titles and domains." She said, smirking. She patted Atropos's cheek before turning to the others. " _Zeusy_." Ananke paused and winked. "Anyways hons, I got to go. _Zeusy_ , I'd keep an eye on your bolts, all of them for a while though. You all will be seeing more of me in the future." She said smirking. Zeus gawked as she disappeared.

"What does she mean, Moirai?!" Zeus roared.

"We know not. We are unable to touch the destinies or fate of Primordials unless mother says we can." Clotho and Lachesis said.

"Well." Poseidon said slowly. Atropos and the other moirai disappeared, angered by their mother. "Let's party!" Poseidon said, grinning.

* * *

Percy was mad. He felt a family just torn apart, and he let out a scream of pain. It felt like embers were burning through his veins, before attacking his heart.

"What is it, Percy? Are you okay?" Poseidon hurried to his son, and spoke softly.

"N-no!" Percy hissed, before feeling another spasm of pain. The mother was just killed.

"What's wrong?!" Poseidon asked again.

"Percy is the God of Families, he can tell when a family is torn apart. He's also the God of Life, he can tell when new life is made or taken." Apollo said slowly after sighing wearily. Percy twitched, his veins on liquid fire.

"We have to do something!" Poseidon demanded. His screams of worry had brought the attention of the entire Council and every pair of godly eyes was on Percy's twitching and screaming form.

"Like what?!" Ares barked first, still resentful of that time that Percy beaten him in combat. "Follow him around like his butlers just in case he has another attack?!" This brought the fury of Poseidon, who couldn't see his son in this pain, making him attack Ares. Soon, the gods were battling, ignoring Percy.

"Poseidon is right; there must be something we can do..." Hestia pointed out. Like Percy, she could feel the pain that the family was going through, though it wasn't that strong on her. "If we don't, making Perseus an immortal would have been the worst mistake we made..."

"Hestia is right." Demeter supported her, trying to keep her head cold, knowing that even he wasn't with her daughter; Athena would not move a brain cell to help him. Apollo, who was holding his young cousin nodded.

"Ananke said the Moirai were making a mistake making Percy the god of Family and Life-"

"We should start from there." Demeter interrupted Apollo, looking at the rest of the Council. Aphrodite looked worried, but was keeping her distance; obviously the oath of not messing with Percy's love life was taking a lot of her willpower to follow. Artemis and Hephaestus looked concern, but there was little they could do. Hermes was out, delivering packages, so he'd have to fill in later. Dionysus was rolling his eyes and not paying attention. Zeus and Hera were keeping their distance, frowns on their faces. "Zeus, call the Moirai."

"Are you crazy, Demeter?!" He accused her, his eyes looking like were about to get out.

"Unfortunately for you, no one else can call them." Hestia calmly pointed out, trying to subdue Percy's screams.

"The Moirai made their job-"

"Zeus, for once in your life, stop the drama!" Demeter stopped him, glaring at him. Everyone else cower back, not having seeing Demeter this angry. Not since Hades 'kidnapped' Persephone. "You decided to make the kid a god! Now, deal with the consequences of your stupidity and fix it!" Gobsmacked, the rest of the gods just stared at the angry Demeter and her words of wisdom.

"We not only need the Moirai, we might Ananke in this as well..." Hestia was the first one to recover her speech, trying to look as calm as she could during the situation. Percy had calmed a lot, but his pains and twitches meant he was still dealing with it.

"See? Told'a that you'll be seeing more of me in the future!" A cheery voice announced from behind, surprising everyone. "Though, I thought it would take you longer..."

* * *

Before Ananke made her way into Olympus (the first time), she had some nice chat with some other important people.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _Ananke walked into a room, where her guests were waiting. Both were talking in whispers and serious._

 _"Ponty! Thally! Good to see you!" Ananke greeted them, with a hug and a kiss in each cheek, much to their dismay. Apparently, eons of living hasn't taken care of that annoying trait of her of naming everyone with a silly and cheery nickname._

 _"Ananke, how many times do I have to remind you my name is Pontus?" Pontus insisted. As previous representative of the sea, he believed he deserved some kind of respect._

 _"You can keep saying it, because I won't stop doing it!" Ananke chuckled at him. Thalassa, Pontus' wife, simply shook her head in silence. "What brings you here? Not that I hate your company!"_

 _"Ananke, we're disturbed by some news that arrived and we would like for some advice." Thalassa began, wearing a serious face._

 _"Oh!" That was enough to spike Ananke's curiosity. "Do tell, dear Thally!"_

 _"This news that we have is about Ouranos, Gaea and Nyx." Pontus continued, earning an eye roll from Ananke._

 _"Oh, please! Those could never have serious problems..." Ananke waved her hand, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Some tantrums and that's it! Besides, Nyxy hasn't been out of her precious mansion in centuries!" She pointed out, not finding the problem._

 _"We realize that what we heard was a rumor, but... what if it's true?" Thalassa pushed on, looking at Ananke._

 _"I'm gonna be the judge of that!" Ananke put her face of 'judge of the year' and nodded. "Tell me that rumor!"_

 _"We heard that Ouranos is trying to get a new heir."_

 _Silence was heard for a few seconds._

 _"OK, those are disturbing news..." Ananke shuddered at the thought, finally her face taking a serious frown. "And Gaea is gonna bear it? Thought she hated him..."_

 _"He had to promise her something to agree..." Thalassa suggested, not sure how Ouranos had managed such a victory._

 _"But, what about Nyxy? She's not very clever... I can remember that those two demigods tricked her in her own mansion... Aww! Too bad they broke up!" She complained to herself, like throwing a little tantrum. Thalassa and Pontus shared a look of incredulity, but let her be._

 _"Anyway... Nyx is in this probably for revenge... Can't think for some other reason..." Pontus admitted, thinking it loud. Everyone stayed quiet for a second before Ananke clapped her hands together and rubbed them._

 _"Well, alright! Looks like someone, aka me!" She pointed at herself, going back into her cheery behavior. "Is going to warn the Olympians! Yay!" She squeaked. Through Pontus and Thalassa's mind the thought of how the balance of the Universe is on her hands was present._

 _~FLASHBACK~_

And return Ananke did. She pouted, she expected them to have a little bit more drama, she enjoyed watching them.

"So, what's up? _Hesty_? _'Eter_? Oh come on _Zeusy_ , you know I liked them better than Hera! She killed Pandia, I adored her! After Selene she was my favorite Greek Moon deity, sorry Arty but you are more focused with hunting." Ananke rambled with a shrug. "So what seems to be the problem?" Ananke asked again, wanting to hear it from them.

"Percy is in pain and we don't know how to sedate him." Poseidon cried out.

"Yes, my daughters should not have made him a God of Family and Life. Not now, too soon. I had hoped that...hmm." Ananke pauses. "I will postpone his familial and life powers. He can restore them if he desires, or once he lasts a century." She began chanting in a language older than even Gaea, white and black swirls of energy forming before hitting Percy. A pale green orb and a dark emerald color orb rise up, before entering each of the Olympians. "You can also restore it to him. Ciao!" And with that, Ananke disappeared.

"Okay then." Zeus mumbled. Undortunately, a flash and Ananke returned again.

"I almost forgot! Yeah, Gaea, Ouranos and Nyx are going to plan on helping create Ouranos an heir or something. I'd talk to Pontus and Thalassa, they know more about it." She smirked, sitting on a chair.

" _WHAT?!_ " Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia and Hera all roared.

"Ouranos lives!" Zeus hissed.

"Pontus and Thalassa are alive?" Poseidon pondered.

"Why is Gaea awake again?" Demeter murmured.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE." Hestia screeched.

"Dammit." Hera swore.

"We need a plan." Apollo said, being the voice of reason, to the other's shock.

"Alright," Athena murmured. "Ouranos will have to touch Gaea for it to work, or with Nyx. Nyx's presence creates far too much darkness, alerting us. Therefore we must increase defenses with Atlas. Poseidon, talk to Pontus and Thalassa, see what you can gather. Apollo, have Asclepius restore Atlas to full health. Apollo, Artemis, work with Eos and Pandia to guard Atlas. Hephaestus, create as many defenses as you can." The Goddess of Wisdom said.

"On it." Apollo said, flashing away to find Asclepius. Artemis flashed away too, to gather Pandia and Eos. Hephaestus also left, preparing to build. Poseidon finally left too, looking for Pontus and Thalassa.

* * *

The last thing Pontus and Thalassa expected was meeting Poseidon in neutral terms. Normally, it'd be a battle of dominance between the old primordial of the sea and the current God of it.

Unfortunately, Thalassa wasn't on the mood for a territorial battle right now. So, she did what women ever did when they wanted to avoid confrontation. She took control of the situation.

"Poseidon!" She greeted him when he arrived. Poseidon stayed quiet, trying to look strong. Pontus had a similar position, but kept quiet as well. "Oh, don't you just stand there!" She forced him to get closer. "Pontus!"

"Yes, dear?" Pontus replied, very firmly.

"Can you tell the nereids that we have a guest for dinner?" Both, Poseidon's and Pontus' eyes widen in surprise. "What? You expected me to act like a rude hostess?!" She barked at her husband.

"O- of course not, dear..." Pontus tried to calm her down.

"Besides, I think that Poseidon would be here for a while..." Thalassa pointed out, turning around and walking onto the dining room. Leaving the two male alone.

"Well..." Pontus began, awkwardly. "I assume you're here because of the Ouranos/Gaea/Nyx stuff..."

"Yeah..." Poseidon agreed, nodding his head. More like bobbing his head up and down. "My son, Percy, Ananke chose him..."

"Ananke has a new chosen one? Ha! Thalassy, dear! You heard?!" Pontus shouted, surprised.

"I did, which means you are definitely staying for dinner." She ordered to Poseidon, walking back in. "That way, we tell you what we know and you tell us what you know."

Poseidon sighed. It was gonna be a long night...

* * *

Just the same way Thalassa and Pontus found out and told Ananke, rumors run fast and quickly through all the corners of the universe. Even when the rumor is useless or pathetic, it has the same amount of power to do one thing: gather common allies.

Krios was the first one to arrive to the meeting place. It wasn't a meeting place 'per se', but it was useful for its purpose. Satisfied, Krios waited until someone appeared.

That someone was Python. Just lovely, a snake. Krios hated snakes.

" _Looksss_ like the _rumorsss_ are _truuue_..." He hissed away, getting closer to Krios. Krios frowned, but stayed quiet at his voice.

"Otherwise, can someone explain me why are we meeting in this... dumpster?" Someone else voiced out, disgust at the surroundings. "I only agree to come to check if the rumors were true..."

"Ah, my sweet Rhea..." Krios rolled his eyes when hearing Kronos' voice talking to his wife. "Always as delicate as a flower..."

"And don't you forget it!" Another female voice came to Rhea's support. Mnemosyne. "We're not here to aid any of you, so you can stop your charms and stuff!"

"You always take away the fun out of everything, _Mnemy_..." Hyperion mocked her, freshly arrived. The women were holding together and away from the men, only wanting to hear the news. If they were true or not. For the other ones, this could even be a war council or just a chit-chat. And neither of them wanted to be 'just' a chit-chat.

"Alright, _ssso_... We all know why are we _heeere_..." Python started, looking around. "We need to _confffirm_ the rumor of what _Ouranosss_ _isss_ planning with Gaea and _Nyyyx_..."

"Though I love a good fight to control the world like anybody-" Rhea and Mnemosyne stared at Krios. "My question would be, why to aid Mother, when she didn't back us up on the last war against the demigods? I lost the West because of those stupid Romans!"

"We all lost something, Krios!" Kronos hissed at him, serious. "Now, stop making a tantrum and concentrate!"

"Every time you made a tantrum, or even if you so much as asked, Mother gave you everything you wanted!" Hyperion went against Kronos. Soon, the remaining titans sons of Gaea were having a brawling, while their sisters were rolling their eyes.

" _Isss_ like _thisss_ all the _timeee_?" Python wondered to the sisters, who made a couple of chairs appear out of nowhere.

"You better get comfortable, because it will take a while..."

* * *

 _Happy New Year, guys!_

 _I cannot believe we're at 2018 already! Every time, a new year starts, it blows my mind and I get philosophical about it. Trust me, I'm sure those of you who aren't in school already know what I'm talking about. Besides, I want to think 2018 will bring good things to us! #PositiveThoughts_

 _I want to thank the people who voted in my survey! Obviously, the results will be reflected in my posting from now on, so I think is about your like, so let's get into the stories already!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos** : an A/N with its explanation for the rewritting._

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)** : 1 chapter (no spelling mistakes). It's the rewritting of my former collab with **LordNitro** (trying to fix the holes and stuff)_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!** : 1 chapter (name can change. Better ideas? Give and you'll receive credit, but not money!)_

 _ **Maidenhood** : 1 chapter. An adoption from **TheColorofTheBoom**. It has a proper A/N in the first chapter._

 _I want to let you guys know that my current two collab with **Hugs6** , Garden Wall and How I Met my Brother are currently in hiatus, but being worked on! Neither of us had forgotten about it!_

 _I hope you all guys are having a happy year so far!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon was sitting there, in front of Thalassa, watching his plate in silence. To his left, with a last-minute call, was Amphitrite, also very stoic.

Pontus, on the other hand, was sitting on his right, eating with a frown and swallowing his food in silence.

Safe to say, Thalassa took matter into her own hands, again.

"So, tell us Poseidon..." Thalassa started, noticing how stiff Poseidon turned and the frown in Amphitrite's face. "What exactly happened that made you seek our help?" Poseidon swallowed hard before looking up at his hostess.

"As you all know, Gaea couldn't be defeated and we were holding a ceremony, honoring the demigods that survived." Poseidon began, slowly. Thalassa nodded, making him continue. "When it was the turn of my son, Percy, Zeus decided to make him a god... again-"

"As if the brat needed the same proposition twice..." Amphitrite muttered to herself, but Thalassa heard it. She'll deal with her later.

"What do you mean ' _again_ '?" Pontus asked, clearly curious about that. Thalassa patted herself on her back mentally because of this progress.

"A few years back, Zeus offered Percy immortality and Percy declined it..." Poseidon stated, proud of his son. "Anyway, he didn't have any reason to deny this time, so he accepted. The Fates walked in and began naming what he would be god of when Ananke showed up..."

"She always had a thing for the theatrics..." Pontus commented. Thalassa nodded again.

"She said the Fates were making a mistake, choosing what Percy would be god of... She named him god of some other stuff, but Atropos didn't like it. Lachesis and Clotho seemed scared of Atropos. Ananke left and we started a party..."

"Must have been one great party!" Thalassa pipped in, smirking, though it disappeared when Poseidon looked at her.

"Percy began screaming and move around, in pain, and there was nothing we could do to help..." The pain in Poseidon's voice was evident. Thalassa offered him her hand in support and he took it. "Ares started to mouth off him and all I saw was red! I fought him, while the rest took care of Percy... I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself!"

"That's something I know Pontus would do for any of our kids..." Thalassa gave Pontus a warm smile that Pontus replied while holding her hand. Amphitrite, seen by Thalassa's glance, was staring at the situation, kind of shocked. "Anyway, what happened later?"

"Ananke showed up again and made Percy's new powers dormant..." It was obvious the relief in Poseidon's face.

"That's Ananke to you! Saving people!" Pontus pointed out, smirking. Thalassa nodded in agreement. "Alright, I think is time for our part of the deal..." Before Pontus could explain what he knew, a Nereid walked into the dining room, bowing her head.

"Lord Pontus, Lady Thalassa, I'm sorry to disturb your dinner, but you have unexpected guests that demands to be greeted by you..." The Nereid explained, all with her head down. Pontus shared a look with Thalassa that expressed the same: ' _we weren't expecting anyone else_ '.

"Alright, let them in." Pontus decided, nodding at the Nereid, who bowed and swam away before two other deities took her place. Immediately, Poseidon and Amphitrite rose up, serious and frowning. Obviously, the unexpected guests weren't expecting this either.

"Oceanus..." Poseidon growled the newcomer's name. "What in name of Hades are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you the same, Poseidon..." Oceanus answered back, the same way. Tethys, hanging from Oceanus' arm, was totally forgotten and she looked pretty uncomfortable. As always, Thalassa used her hostess' abilities.

"Tethys, darling!" She stood up from the table and went to greet her, breaking a little of the tension in the room. Pontus had stayed sit so far and had no intention of moving. Amphitrite looked as if she was waiting for a battle. Tethys smiled shyly at Thalassa, accepting the warm welcome. "Haven't seen you in a while... I definitely miss our tea parties!"

"I missed them as well, Thalassa." Tethys replied, gracefully, with a little bow. Oceanus looked at Tethys with surprise, she hadn't said _Lady_ Thalassa. Thalassa smirked at the situation.

"Well, don't you two stand there!" She settled, not waiting for confirmation. "Pontus, you wouldn't mind a couple more of guests, no do you?" She wondered to her husband, with a sugarcoated voice tone. Pontus shook his head, knowing that denying something to his wife wouldn't end up well. Especially if he wanted to stay in the bed. The couch was uncomfortable. "Great! Now, if you all could change places, we'll pick up where we left!" She announced cheery.

Oceanus kept glaring at Poseidon, while Tethys couldn't hide her nervousness. It was gonna be a long dinner...

* * *

While Pontus and Thalassa were busying trying that the first water war didn't explode at their faces, Ananke was busy in another business. She was focus on finding out which others knew about Ouranos' plans with Gaea and Nyx.

At first, she decided to spy either of the member of the new ' _rebellion_ ', but she realized quickly that would not be possible. She was too powerful to being detected, even if by accident. Then, another thought came to her.

She could spy on the gods!

"Little arrogants, those deities... Always thinking they are better than everyone else and that they know better than me!" Ananke complained, almost as if throwing a tantrum and no one was hearing her. Was that good or bad, no one could tell ever. "I warned them and they throw me out! Hm!" She remembered, frowning. "Why should I ever care about the gods and what happens to them...?" She questioned to herself. "Oh, I know!" She snapped her fingers and appeared straight into Percy Jackson's room, who looked startled to see her.

"Who-?"

"Oh, good! I thought that all that dating with that daughter of Athena would had taken all your cuteness away!" Ananke complimented him, pinching his cheeks, taking him completely by surprise. "But, nuh-uh! Cutie just like the day you were born!" She grabbed his chin and squished his cheeks together.

" _Chu wewe thee wen I wash pun?_ " Percy asked, completely stunned by the familiarity that the primordial was having with him. Ananke nodded and let him go. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, so gentleman as always!" Percy blushed red under that, but Ananke waved her hand. "Not flirting with you, sweetie, just pointing out a thing... Anyway! I came to inform you of the state of things, because I'm sure everyone had forgotten you on purpose about this..."

"The- state of things...?"

"Take a sit, sweetie, this is gonna be a long and complicated tale..." Ananke shrugged at Percy's confusion. "Okay so, before me there was my daddy, Chaos. So anyways, you've had _The Talk_ , before right?" The Primordial asked, to which Percy nodded. It was the most uncomfortable conversation in his life. "So anyways, my dad Chaos and mom Order did the deed and bam! Chronos, the Primordial, _not_ Titan, popped out. After him followed me, Nyx, Erebus, Akhlys, Hydros, Ophion and Phanes. Also then Gaea, Tartarus, Ouranos and Pontus. After Pontus we just did our own thing. But Pontus got lonely, so he mated with Gaea and they produced Thalassa. Nyx and Erebus, whom are married, produced Moros, Aether, Hemera and Himeros." Ananke gasped for air.

"Gaea by herself produced the Ourea, Physis, Thesis, Phusis and Eros, the primordial, who now goes by Erosis. Pontus and Gaea made Nesoi. Finally, Keto and Phorcys popped out of Thalassa. Protogenia came from Ouranos and Thalassa, who, for some inexplicable reason, decided to hook up with Ouranos. I thought he disgusted her. The Moirai came from me, and let me tell you, they HURT!" Ananke said with a wink, to Percy's immortal horror.

"So then for a while, It was neat. But Chaos wanted more, to create. Inspire. So he created humans! We were quite worshipped, I say. So anyways, Gaea and Ouranos got the Elder Cyclopes, Hekatonkheirs and the Titans! So you know about the Titans right?" Percy nodded, and Ananke sighed in relief. "Thank Chaos! I don't like talking about them. Worst. Mistake. _Ever_. I mean really, why did I trust Atropos with Ouranos? He ended up half-faded!" The Primordial pouted. "So, anyways. Gaea, Ouranos and Nyx are planning something! Erebus has been out of the loop for a while, Akhlys and Moros are still on their honeymoon in the Middle East." She shrugs.

"So, when my daughters made you a God I was thrilled! Not for the reason you think, though you are cute." She winked again as Percy's mouth opened, his eyes wide. "You're going to catch a fly. Trust me; I'm a Primordial Goddess of Destiny, stronger than the Fates. I know." She closes his mouth for him with her soft hands. "Anyways, I was thrilled because I despise that Hercules whom had last received his immortality. He was so rude. So, I decided to come here." She shrugged again.

"So, let me get this straight...Gaea, Nyx and Ouranos, two of which hate me and a third which probably just hates mortals in general, are all working together and I'm probably going to die? _Again_? Even though I'm immortal?" Percy asked.

"Yup." Ananke said, popping the P.

* * *

After that 'illuminating' talk with Ananke, Percy shook his uncomfortable immortal being and flashed into the Council Room, demanding some answers. Of course, he got all the answers he will ever need thanks to Ananke (seriously, that Primordial talks more than what should be possible), but he was about to demand some answers from the other gods, which could be consider a quest itself, since they are very jealously protective of their information.

"Perseus..." Hera, of all gods, was the first one to notice his presence. That only made Percy's mood not improve. "What are you doing here? You should be resting-" That only made Percy even more furious, the way she was mothering him, as if she had never tried to kill him before.

"Shut it, _hypocrite_." He snapped at her, gaining the attention of the remain and present gods. Demeter and Hestia were eying the situation from afar, but ready to interfered if necessary. Athena and Zeus were discussing possible situations and Ares was trying to divide his time between wooing Aphrodite and outsmarting Athena, which Percy didn't think possible. "And, that goes for the lot of you!"

"Perseus, why don't you go back-" Hera tried again, but Percy glared at her with his newly godly eyes.

"Oh, so now you attempt to _mother_ me? When my father is gone and my mother hasn't been into goddess yet?" Percy accused her, aiming at the target perfectly. "When it doesn't do you any gain, you treat me and other campers like dirt. We're the _bastards_ , the shame of the family!" Percy began venting anger, not only about him at the moment, but all the demigods around the world that had somehow felt Hera's rage. "But now, that I'm like you, all godly and stuff, you think you have the right to treat me like if nothing happened?!" Hera looked at him, internally having a conflict. On one side, her motherly instincts were raging, claiming she is a horrible person. But her pride refuses to admit she could ever be wrong.

"Perseus." Hestia warned him, calmly. Percy stopped his rant and saw the shocked face of Hera. Apparently, no one had ever talked like this to her before and that shocked her. "I have the feeling that, even acceptable, you didn't come here to rant to Hera..."

"You're right, Lady Hestia..." Percy apologized to the petite goddess, bowing his head. "I think is time that gods learn from their mistakes... What happened the last time they kept information or didn't treat minor gods the same way?" Percy' question was left hanging, everyone fully aware of what had happened.

"What have you heard, Perseus?" Demeter inquired to the boyish god, serious.

"Ananke came to me and told me everything." Percy confessed, surprising half the gods, except Athena, who had considered that move from the Primordial.

"What is your first thought about this, young god?" Hestia used a formal title, to make Percy realize she took him seriously.

* * *

To be honest with the world, Percy was frustrated.

After the 'illuminating' chat with Ananke and the rest of the gods, Percy kind of realized how things were going to be around there. Half the gods were looking after him as if he was some kind of baby, while the other believed that he was some kind of attention seeker that cared little to nothing about the upcoming disaster.

Percy gave a damn what they thought.

So, here he was, training his new powers, alone, all because no one was willing enough to train him into this all 'new god' business. Hephaestus was the only one who gave him a half-heart apology, claiming he would help him, if his own powers weren't limited to fire control, which could collide with his water powers. Percy understood him, but what about the rest?

So, going back into training, Percy focused into vanishing and reappearing in the same room, without losing valuable member parts or losing them painfully. So far, he had managed to do it, but he would trip every time he wanted to land.

"Uhm... Gotta practice on my landing..." He encouraged himself, getting up. Advantage of being a god, sleep, hunger and tiredness are no longer important, at least, not vital to his life.

"Well, well, well... Look like the gods added a new cub to the pride..." A soft and sultry voice mumbled behind him, making him turn around and pull out Riptide. Percy found himself facing a monster like he's never seen before. It reminded him of Annabeth's description of Arachne, except that this monster was half scorpion instead of spider. She had raven locks cascading down her back. Her ivory skin contrasted the midnight black locks, as her red and plump lips curled in a smile. Her eyes seemed violet, a deep, cold, purple. He shook his head, focusing on the task in hand.

"So, um, are you related to Arachne in any case?" Percy asked, politely. The Scorpion Lady groaned.

"No, everyone thinks we're related. No, I am not related to Arachne. Nor Medusa, nor Stheno or Euryale. I am my own being, very much." She said, her tail clicking. "What's your name? I'd hate to call you 'newly made god' every time I want to tease you or mock you..." She joked with him, smirking.

"Thought all monsters knew our names..." Percy blurted out, as if making time. The monster chuckled and shook her head. "And, who are you by the way? I've never heard of anything like you..." Later, Percy realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"Never heard of anything like you?" She repeated, confused at first. " _Never heard of anything like you?!_ " She roared, outraged. "Didn't she tell you about me?" Whoever that one was, it had made her furious. "You'll remember me now!" And launched at Percy, faster than anything he'd seen in his life. In the last second, Percy vanished to reappear in the other side of the room. But, he had forgotten about the monster's tail, that swiped him off his feet the second he touched the floor. Twirling around on the floor, he started to attack the tail, in hopes that it would stop messing with him.

"Who is battling in my arena without my permission?!" Percy had never felt more relief to hear Ares walking inside, angry, to find that scene. The monster, at the presence of Ares, uses her frontal body to fight him, while the back fought Percy. Ares didn't waste time and began fighting the monster, clearly annoyed that one of them had sneaked into his arena and began a fight without him noticing, after all, if a monster wanted to fight him, they should just Iris Message him!

The battle was long and tiring, and both gods seemed to be on the losing team. This monster was nothing like they faced before and, mainly Ares had used all his tricks to keep her at bay and not let her out of the arena. Only the Fates knew what kind of damage she could do if she was loose there. Percy, on the other hand, was afraid that if he used his power, they'll consume him and take away his energies.

"It's nice to know that you won't forget me this time..." The monster taunted them, smirking, when both gods had taken a mili-secondary pause to gather some breath. "But, take this as a warning... Don't take anything for granted!" She shouted, before attacking them one last time. Percy got stabbed on his shoulder, while Ares got knocked down of his feet and sliced through the stomach. Finally, a noxious cloud of poison was released. Both gods were left there, inhaling the poison, while the monster scuttled away, a smirk adorning her face.

Athena was the first one to find them. Who knows the reason that leaded her to the arena, but she found them there.

"Ares, you fool! Apollo, come quickly!" She shouted for Apollo, who was immediately by her side. When he saw around, Apollo shook his head and began working on Percy, while Athena scolded Ares. "He's a newly god, Ares! What were you thinking? He barely could control his powers as a demigod, he needs training for-"

"Would you shut up?!" Percy cut her, surprising everyone. The look on his face was not a happy one. "As much as I hate to admit it, it wasn't Ares who attacked me- attacked us." He explained, struggling to get up, while Apollo pulled him down. "I'm fine!"

"Lay down or I'm restraining you." Apollo warned him. Percy stopped moving and sighed, tired.

"Then, who was it, Perseus?" Athena questioned, impatient.

"Some monster with scorpion legs..She had black hair, ivory skin. Plump, red lips too. She didn't mentioned her name..." Being looking the ceiling, Percy missed the pale look on Athena's face. But Ares didn't.

"Athena, who was that?"

"Vetika..." The goddess whispered, a hand over her mouth, her eyes widened in horror and absolute terror.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to say thanks for views and reviews on my news stories, they made my week, actually. In a week where work seemed endless and the weather seemed to make me melt, they gave me energy to wake up in the morning and use my free time to write some more._

 _So, as always, I'll give you the chapters..._

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _: 1 chapter_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(Adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter. Also, I want to clarify that the former author of this fan-fiction is_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _. I realized somehow later that I wrote the name wring and for that, I apologize._

 _Love you, guys! Have a great weekend!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is Vetika?" Ares asked.

"Why is Vetika back? I thought she would take at least another hundred years to reform!" Athena muttered to herself.

"Athena." Ares tried, to no avail. The goddess kept pacing and muttering.

"Why now? How did she even get on Olympus?"

"Athena!" Ares tried, getting more angry.

"Shouldn't Artemis have killed her? How could she even best Ares and Perseu-"

" _ATHENA!_ " Ares roared, snapping the grey-eyed goddess out of her daze.

" _WHAT?!_ " Athena snapped.

"Who. Is. Vetika?!" He gritted out.

"Not now, I'm calling a meeting!" Athena said, grabbing Ares and Perseus, before flashing to the Throne Room. They took their seats.

Apollo was stumped, left at the arena. What just happened? He wondered, before flashing out as well, to his throne.

* * *

Zeus glared at his daughter. "What is it, Athena?"

"Vetika's back! She got into Olympus, managed to beat both Ares and Perseus in combat!" Athena blurted out, her gray eyes showing her internal panic. This garnered the attention of the elder Olympians.

"Who is Vetika?" Perseus asked, irritated.

"Vetika is a-" Hera began, before Zeus cut her off.

"No!" He boomed. "Vetika is off limits!"

"Father, I must know of my prey." Artemis said, gaining support from Ares and Apollo, whom also wished to hunt it.

"Vetika attacked my favorite son, who knows nothing of her to defend himself!" Poseidon hissed.

"Percy has a habit of making friends in the strangest of cases, perhaps he could do the same with Vetika if he knew about her?" Hera suggested.

"If Percy befriends Vetika, then her hope may return." Hestia agreed.

"Fine!" Zeus snarled, giving in.

Athena sighed sadly, as Poseidon began his story-telling. "Long ago, in Ancient Greece." He began...

* * *

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _Vetika once lived in a small village. She was a daughter of Mnemosyne and the first Son of Hecate. She had beautiful golden locks of hair, like that of honey. She had beautiful caramel tanned skin, as if kissed by Apollo's brilliant rays. She had crisp, plump red lips that would make even Ares jealous, and sky blue eyes like pools of crystalline ocean that would put both Poseidon's Oceans and Zeus's Sky to shame. She was beautiful, more so than Helen of Troy. Some had thought she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite!_

 _She was renowned for being a powerful Magic user, even more potent than her father, having been able to somehow, use Godly magics, Titanic Magic and even Primordial Magic! It was fated by the Oracle of Lebadeia herself that she would become as strong, or even stronger than Lady Hecate herself, the Goddess of Magic!_

 _Vetika had often visited the mortal weaver Arachne, and witnessed the conception of the competition between Pallas Athena and Arachne. She had been selected as a judge, along with a Priestess of Athena, Medusa, Medusa's two sisters, and Vetika's father._

 _Medusa, Stheno, Euryale, Vetika and Vetika's father had all chosen Arachne over the mighty Athena. Enraged, Athena cursed Arachne to become a Spider Centaur, before killing Vetika's father. She had cursed Vetika to become a true Scorpion. Before death, Vetika's Father had pleaded with Mnemosyne, his former lover, and his own mother Hecate, to save Vetika. The Titaness and Goddess heard his pleads and, though they could not remove Athena's curse entirely, were able to lessen it. Vetika became a Scorpion Centaur._

 _Athena's curse upon the trio later known as the Gorgons was the most ferocious, as she had thought they would vote for her. Medusa's once long and plush red hair was turned into snakes, her soft green eyes into cold and bitter dark gray. Her ivory skin turned much more reptilian, as her legs merged to form a long snake trunk. Her sisters suffered the same fate, as Stheno's long black hair was turned into green vipers and her beautiful onyx eyes turned into fiery embers. Euryale's curly and frizzy brown hair turned into red coral snakes as her brown eyes turned into red garnets. They each had gained a unique ability however._

 _Medusa had the power to turn those whom had gazed upon her into stone, Stheno had the ability to teleport at will and Euryale could electrocute with her nails, which could extend. All three could shoot energy balls out of their snake hair._

 _Each time the Gorgons reform, they are either with a trunk or two human legs. Arachne had also the power to manipulate the earth, while Vetika had gained the ability to manipulate Poisons or create it._

 _Vetika had become furious with anything to do with Athena, and left. She was a powerful threat and forced deities such as Selene and Helios to fade, permanently. She even managed to force most of the Erotes into fading, except for Eros himself._

 _Vetika had grown bitter, for she had done nothing truly wrong. She, using ancient incantations, had summoned her fellow monsters from Tartarus. At first it was small and simple, Harpies, Hellhounds, Scythian Dracanae and even some Telekhines. She then took more risks, summoning the fierce Myrmekes, some Cyclopes, Empousai and even a Karkinos! Vetika had gotten even more arrogant, summoning the dreaded Minotaur, Kampe, Echidna and even a Chimera! Vetika had begun her planning, and with her fellow cursed by Athena monsters, began.  
Stheno and Euryale would be in charge of training new troops, while Medusa was in charge of the Land Division of monsters, this meant things like Myrmekes, the Nemean Lion, the Chimera, Laistrygonian Giants and Echidna for example._

 _Arachne dealt with the Ocean Division, governing over Telekhines, Scylla, Charybdis, the Minotaur, the Sirens, Karkinos, Hyperborean Giants, Cyclopes, Polyphemus and even Kampe._

 _Finally, Vetika herself overtook the Sky Division. Drakons belonged to her, including Aethiopian Drakons, Lydian Drakons as well as Anemoi Thuellai. Her most powerful asset was ancient Sybaris herself._

 _Lamia and Mormo had become advisors to the wretched Vetika, and aided her in controlling the monsters, bar ancient Sybaris whom was grateful for Vetika awakening her._

 _Vetika had grown powerful enough in her army that she had dared launch an assault on Olympus in her rage. Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Nike and Athena were the only ones present for some reason. After knocking out Demeter and Hestia, Vetika unleashed ancient Sybaris herself, which, in the shock, she had managed to remove Nike, Hades and even very seriously injure Zeus._

 _The battle was fierce, for Vetika's archaic Magic prevented the Gods from taking their true forms. With a vicious grin, Vetika had banished even Poseidon to the Oceans for three months time._

 _Medusa charged with her sisters and Arachne, taunting Athena. Together they managed to subdue Athena, as Vetika unexpectedly called a retreat after almost knocking Zeus out. The very fact that a monster that was not born from a Primordial, was capable of striking down Hearth, Agriculture, Marriage, Hell, Ocean, Sky, Victory and Wisdom without godly aid was unheard of._

 _Zeus decreed it never be spoken of again, and Vetika wiped from all text-books._

 _Vetika was but a new monster then._

 _~FLASHBACK END~_

"You... You self centered bastard!" Percy exploded in anger after hearing the story. Everyone turned to him, with scandalous looks on them. "You can't help it, can you?" This time, the rage was focused on Athena, to whom he placed in front of. "If things aren't your way, then it's not other way, huh? Answer me!" He shouted at her, when she didn't dignify him with an answer. Athena kept quiet, staring at him. "Fine, have it your way..." He stated, walking outside the Council Room.

"Percy! Where are you going?" Poseidon screamed at him, concerned.

"You guys will have to squeeze your brains together, because I won't be helping in this!" Percy said, not regretting his words. "If someone who thinks the same as me, but gives me a good reason, will be able to join me... I won't fight this war for Athena. She doesn't deserve it."

* * *

It wasn't the best place to wait around, but Arachne was anxious to hear the news.

She couldn't blame it. Her sister in all but blood, Vetika, had decided to make a risky trip into Olympus. Arachne had been against that, but Vetika was stubborn and she was going to end up doing what she wanted, even if it was wrong. Which was why Arachne was waiting inside a musty, dark, small and silent cave.

"Aww, you didn't have to wait for me..." Arachne heard behind her. Rolling several pairs of eyes, she turned to see Vetika walking inside, with a smug smile on her features. "Or were you nervous that I could be caught and tortured?"

"Oh, shut up, Vetika!" Arachne hissed at her, concerned. It was obvious she was upset, mainly about the risk she was taking. "How did it go?"

"How would you expect it to go?" Vetika replied with another question, smirking. "The face of Ares when I was battling him was exquisite, not to mention the one from the new god..." Arachne turned to Vetika, interested in that information. "I just wished that Athena was there, to see her panicked face when she realized that I was alive!"

"A new god? What was he like?" She wondered, hoping she could had figured some weak points in that new godly figure. Vetika shrugged, as it wasn't that important to her.

"You know that I don't pay attention to details like that... However, he was a good fighter, not skilled like Ares or us, of course, but he was good... Maybe, he could be even better than most of the gods, given time..." Vetika added, remembering what she had saw when she battled him. "I didn't recognized him... Probably a demigod turned into god... Seriously, they love to be surrounded by those weak things, don't they?"

"I wish I knew the answer..." Arachne sighed, also in deep thinking. "You think you could describe him? We have some important meetings we can't miss..." At this, Vetika started to laugh out loud.

"Describe him? Arachne, dear... I could give you his shoe size if I wanted..." She bragged about her abilities.

"Vetika, remember that who you work for does not give second chances..." Arachne pointed out, noticing her friend was over amused with this or something. Vetika looked at her, as if she was seeing double.

"I can never forget who I work for, Arachne..." Vetika raised her arm, showing her a mark that was there, in her flesh, like if she was marked as cattle. "It's in my flesh and bones. It's in my DNA... Even if I wanted out, which I don't, she would never let me forget it..."

"Marked like cattle? She doesn't believe some of us can be loyal to our hatreds...?" Arachne pondered, before shrugging. "My Mistress' tactics are a little more... subtle." Vetika snorted, as if that was funny.

"If you can call a hoard of nightmares your way that could kill you, whether you're awake or sleeping 'subtle' ... Yeah, your Mistress is very subtle..." Vetika mocked Arachne, earning a hiss from her. "Oh, c'mon, Arachne... You know I'm just goofing around..."

"Still..." Vetika rolled her eyes and looked at Arachne.

"We came a long ways for this, Arachne..." She turned serious for a moment. "We can't screw it up... or we'll be the ones paying the price... I think this requires a little more exploration after I see my Mistress..." She finished the conversation, with a mischievous smile before parting ways with her friend/ally.

It was obvious that Vetika enjoyed her incursion onto the enemy lines, Arachne thought. She just hoped that this didn't get into her ego or she'd be in a lot of trouble, after all, neither of their mistresses took kindly to arrogance. Arachne ventured deeper into the caves, to her makeshift home.

* * *

Tartarus was not a good place. Neither was the Primordial, Ananke thought sourly. She had ventured to consult Tartarus on what Gaea would plan, for he was her consort once.

"Ananke, what are you doing in my domain?" Tartarus growled. He was very protective and jealous.

"Coming to speak with you, Tarty!" She said, smiling. Tartarus was tall, broad shouldered and muscular. With dark skin and equally dark hair, his eyes were a fiery lava color, always swirling. He had a bright orange shirt covered by his black suit, giving him the lava feel. His tie was made out of magma! He was not the most beloved Primordial, but Ananke adored him.

"My name is Tartarus, you little brat!" He snapped, slapping Ananke across the face.

"I'm older than you, Tartarus! And if you ever touch me again, I will personally intervene with your destiny!" Ananke screeched, before skipping around. "So, Tarty, how's Gaea?" She mocked.

"You wish to know what Gaea plots? Very well, I will tell you. Nobody cheats on me!" He smashed his fist onto a newly formed table, fracturing it. "Listen closely, Ananke, this'll get complicated!"

* * *

Percy huffed, clearly agitated, his mother Sally sat by him, trying to comfort him. "Want a cookie?" She offered. Percy nodded slowly, unable to resist the sweet temptation.

As he nibbled on the cookie, savoring it, there was a dim flash.

"And here I thought you'd be a bit more cute." A raspy voice murmured, disappointed. A woman appeared, her glossy white strands of hair had an undertone of lavender, falling in strands. Her amber yellow, yet glassy eyes shone dimly. Her skin was caked with dirt in some spots, blood dripping from her nails and scalp. Her once ivory and smooth skin was cracked and brittle. Her gray dress fell, stitched together, yet still having many holes in it and other deformities. She looked around 15 herself. Sally gasped.

"Who are you?" Percy said, weary.

"Do you not remember me, Son of Poseidon? Do you not recall me within the Pit?! Of how I had plans to sacrifice you and your former beloved to Night herself!?" Akhlys screeched.

"A-Akhlys. What are you doing here? What do you want with me?" Percy said, standing up, even more annoyed. Sally frowned, and headed into the kitchen.

"I have come to offer you something valuable. Assistance. Ananke, my darling little sister, is not a fighter. She is very powerful, yes, but she's more of an... auxiliary aid. She's useless in a direct fight. I however, am not so handicapped. I am strong enough to hold even mighty Gaea at her throat before being cast away by Ouranos and Pontus! Even my consort, Moros, fears me!"

"I fear no one, honey." A deep voice rumbled softly, as in a flash of skulls (literally), a man formed. His unholy pale skin seeming to suck the shadows. His slick, honey colored, crisp hair gleamed. His sharp and piercing violet eyes glowed with an ethereal radiance.

"Ananke said she was olde-" Percy began.

"SHE IS NOT OLDER! MISERY IS ETERNAL, COMPULSION AND DESTINY IS NOT!" Akhlys roared. Moros sighed.

"Sweetcakes, you can't expect him to know.." Moros tried while Sally came back, with a frying pan in her hands.

"Now, my lady, my lord, what may I get you? Also, please don't litter my living room with skulls." Sally said softly, fully prepared to beat them to death with the frying pan, immortal or not, before gesturing to the pile of skulls surrounding Moros.

"None of that royal nonsense, we are not Zeus or his pathetic little Olympians. But now that you mention, may I have some lemonade? And my apologies." Moros asked, politely, before flashing the offensive skulls away. "I am Moros, Primordial God, the Protogenos of Doom! Just because I'm Doom doesn't mean I can't be polite." He sulked at Sally's gaping mouth.

"Yeah, just because I'm Akhlys, the Primordial Goddess, Protogenos of Misery doesn't mean I can't experience happiness." She grumbled, patting her stomach. Sally sighed. This would be a long night, if her own pregnancy was anything to judge, then an immortal one would be absolute hell, especially for a Primordial.

" _Trust me, you have no idea. Gaea tried to castrate me during her seventh month._ " A voice intoned in Sally's mind, giving her the chills.

* * *

 _Hey, guys..._

 _Before going to what should be our business (aka, the stories), I would like to share something with you all, since you're a part of my life somehow..._

 _This morning, my parents decided to put our 17-year-old labrador to sleep. I have mixed feeling about this, since I wasn't very attached to him, but, well... 17 years is not a short time... We all knew it was coming, but just hearing it sounds bad..._

 _I appreciate all of your messages about it, for real. Just, not pity, please._

 _Anyway, here are the stories:_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)** : 1 chapter._

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!** : 1 chapter._

 _ **Maidenhood** (adopted from **TheColorofBoom** ): 1 chapter._

 _I'll see you guys next week..._

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	4. Chapter 4

Thalassa was concern that Poseidon's sudden disappearance on her dinner party was because her horrible hostess' skills.

That or something _much worst_ had happened.

She decided to stay positive and think her hostess' abilities were the reason.

"Thally, my darling..." Pontus called her from behind. She sighed and nodded at him. He had interrupted his ' _cordial_ ' conversation with Oceanus, while she was listening to Tethys and Amphitrite talk about how reckless kids can be inside underwater palaces. "Please, do not fret. I'm sure that Poseidon's leave has a very reasonable explanation behind..."

"Of course that I believe the same, Pontus." Thalassa recognized. "I just want to believe that it's because of my horrible hostess' skill more than because we're all at mortal peril." She stated, trying to joke a little out of the situation. Pontus chuckled and shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with your hostess' skill... Look around you." Pontus encouraged her, gently. "You managed that three generations of sea deities had dinner in the same place without causing a seaquake! That itself, is a _miracle_!" That made Thalassa smile a little, right in the moment that Poseidon returned, looking all wear out.

"Poseidon...?" Amphitrite used his name with carefulness, as if she could say something wrong.

"We're doomed..." Poseidon replied, as it that explained everything that was going on. Amphitrite made him sat down, while Tethys moved near Oceanus, in case the last one decided to strike the god when he was down. Pontus called a nereid to fetch some ambrosia or nectar, while Thalassa observed the situation.

"Could you be more specific, My Lord?" Amphitrite questioned him, being as formal as ever. She could never stop being like that, Thalassa thought.

"Percy, he-" Amphitrite pursed her lips, but kept quiet. Obviously, she didn't like it that his bastard son was always in every topic they shared. "He has left us..."

"Left? What do you mean 'left'?" Pontus checked the information before jumping into conclusions. Although, it seemed that the chosen word of Poseidon made someone a happy goddess.

"He- he won't help us..."

"Poseidon, here... Eat this." Thalassa insisted, the moment that the nereid returned with the ambrosia and nectar. Oceanus and Tethys observed the scene from outside, not knowing if they should intervene or what. Seconds later, it was obvious that Poseidon was feeling much better, as he was able to sat down properly on a seat. "Now, you're gonna tell us what really happened, while we have some tea."

Pontus smirked to himself. Thalassa loved her tea parties!

* * *

"...and that is basically what happened." Poseidon finished his tale about the recent events, leaving more than one surprised by those revelations. But, no matter how sombre things were turning in the tale or in the real life, the smile could never leave Amphitrite, as she was ecstatic about Percy Jackson's departure, Tethys noticed.

"Well... No wonder why the boy decided to abandon you!" Oceanus spoke first, not surprising anyone that he'd pick this moment to rub it against Poseidon's face. "You lot keep more secrets under wraps than a present and you are more scared of it than when you wrap it-"

"Oceanus, please..." Tethys asked him, trying to keep the waters calm, in a matter of speaking. Oceanus glanced at his wife before nodding in agreement and shutting up. "Poseidon, I believe that you should consider fighting this war without your son by your side-"

"He will have his son by his side!" Amphitrite interrupted Tethys, who shrunk back, shocking everyone, even Poseidon. Amphitrite was agreeing they needed Percy? "Triton will never fail in his duty to his father..." Everyone released a bad hidden sigh about it. That made more sense.

"Tethys is right. If we're against Ouranos and Gaea and Nyx, and young Perseus doesn't want to aid us, I think we should start considering other options." Pontus pointed out, serious. Thalassa, next to him, looked like she was squeezing her brain for any possible answer.

"You mentioned that this being whose name I can't pronounce because Zeus forbid it..." Thalassa rolled her eyes at the excessive long name she had to use for 'Vetika'. "Attacked Percy and Ares... You think that she was the only one?"

"Of course not." Poseidon sighed, sadly. "I believe the five are walking upon Gaea, walking upon the earth again, and it's only matter of time until they gather together...all of us, even Zeus, remembers what happened the first time the five were united."

"Now I understand why you dislike Athena, Poseidon." Oceanus pipped in, getting everyone's attention on him. "She's a troublemaker! She makes too many enemies! Keep her away from the battle and you might have a shot!" The grandfatherly words that left his mouth made a lot of sense for his wife, but she kept silent. "Tethys? Tethys!" Tethys came back to the conversation, noticing everyone was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, darling. I'm... distracted." She admitted. "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that you had a visit from Aether the other day, right?" Oceanus was gentle with her, like if she had this kind of moments often. Which was slightly true, considering that Tethys is used to spend lot of her time alone. Oceanus' hand was on top of hers, as support.

"Yes, it's true... He looked kind of down, I believe..." Tethys explained. "He was saying how he couldn't locate Hemera..."

"I thought Hemera and Aether were just strained..." Amphitrite butted in, not liking that she couldn't be the focus of Poseidon's affection like Tethys to Oceanus or Thalassa and Pontus.

"They are." Tethys agreed. "But, they have had a cordial relationship during the centuries... Now, it's like Hemera banished herself from her own palace and no one can find her..." Again, Tethys' words were interrupted by a nereid walking inside, accompanied by two other entities.

"Sorry to bother you again, My Lord-"

"Pontus, Thalassa, I'm in need of your help!" The first one to walk faster towards the party was the before mentioned Aether, who looked devastated and concern, mainly because of his wife, Tethys assumed. His skin, which was once a great tan was coated in dirt; his once glorious blonde hair was now matted down and caked with grime and such. Behind him, with a same somber look than Aether, was someone no one would expect to show up.

Erebus. In all his dark glory, he had ivory skin, shaggy black hair which lost it's sheen and purple eyes, with bags under them.

"Aether, Erebus, welcome!" Thalassa was quickly up and rushing to greet the new guests. Inside, she was giddy at the sight of so many guests in one night. Pontus, right behind her, was nodding in agreement. "Please, sit... You can tell us why you're here over a cup of tea..."

"I'm afraid this can't wait, Thalassa." Erebus bowed, very formally, unlike him usually. "We seek help, as we're unable to contact our wives. We're concerned about what could had happened to them..."

"You think they could be together?"

"The gods won't help, as news about Vetika's resurrection were whispered around the Universe very quickly..." Aether informed, serious. "We must seek help from other places... Please, we'll be in debt with you if you help us..." Oceanus's face worsened.

"What if, Hemera is helping Nyx?" The women in the room blanched.

"No, no! Hemera and Nyx hate one another!" Thalassa reassured, worried now.

"Oceanus, Pontus. I have sensed monster from before my reign...monsters so old I have never encountered them. The other Primordials likely would not help us, not much, and the other Titans wouldn't." He paused, to look at Aether and Erebus. "This could involve you as well. Tethys, Thalassa, feel free to add to it, but. I sense ancient things. Dark things. Powerful, like Python, yet not."

"It's probably a child of Keto and Phorcys." Oceanus said, dismissively.

"That's the thing. They don't feel like Keto or Phorcys. Artemis first sensed them during the first Titan war, but she has forgotten. I have not. It feels strange. Ancient. It sort of feels like..something similar to Thalassa and Pontus? Yet, also, not? How is this possible...there are no other deities of the Sea strong enough to produce something like this, or be this.." Poseidon frowned, concentrating. "Sea monsters from long ago have begun to surround this figure, to protect... what?" Poseidon grunted.

"T-t-t-Thalassa?" Tethys asked, worried.

"Yes, darling. It is him."

"Who?" Oceanus asked.

Thalassa and Tethys spoke in unison, their soft voices harmonizing in a stern voice. "Hydros."

* * *

Ouranos hated to wait.

Yet, he was here, waiting for the two other powerful entities that he had his plan with. One, was someone that he didn't have much affinity with, but it was needed to balance his power and what differenced the hope from the dark. The other one, well... he didn't have another way to explain it but with just one word: wife.

It was obvious that Ouranos hadn't forgiven Gaea for the rebellion she instigated among their Titan childrens, but if he was planning on taking over the known world, he might need some of her smarts and sly skills. That, complemented by the ability of Nyx to make everyone fear her and cower in her presence, was perfect to execute the plan.

Finally, after waiting for more than an hour, thing that he believes as inappropriate, Nyx made her appearance, as well as the night. Ouranos may not like it, but he knew that the only way for Nyx to escape her torturous Mansion of Night was when she was fulfilling her duty.

"Nyx, at last..." Ouranos muttered at her, not making any gesture of greeting her properly, not that Nyx bothered about those details.

Ouranos was buff, with sky blue skin. His hair and beard were fluffily white, like clouds, while his toga was seemingly made out of the weather. Nyx on the other hand was lithe, with white skin, like the moon. Her hair was black as her nights, with her eyes as purple as possible. Her dress was tight, showing and accenting her lithe figure.

"Ouranos? I was under the impression Gaea would be meeting us as well..." Nyx pointed out. She might be the most terrified thing the eternal entities fear, but Nyx wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was. At least, not when something could be rewarding for her. If she wasn't going to be risking herself to this meeting if she couldn't get out something as reward for her. She was in this for the final prize, whatever that was.

"So, was I, Nyx..." Ouranos replied, nodding his head "Unfortunately, I believe my lovely wife is making me suffer on purpose before I can get what I want..."

"Awwh! And I wonder why you didn't use that brain of yours before, darling..." A teasing voice appear from everywhere, letting both Ouranos and Nyx that Gaea had arrived. The smirk adorning her face was enough to say that she knew these two were at her will and that will accept everything she says. Her brown skin complimented her green robes and grassy green eyes. Her black hair churned like soil.

"Gaea... I was under the impression you wouldn't be punishing me this time..." Ouranos reminded her, but Gaea waved it away with her hand, as she had more concerning things that they needed to discuss.

"Ah, dear... But, you see, after the new information that I gathered, I wonder why you hadn't thought of it yourself..." Gaea continued to mock him, earning a glare from him. "Besides, you wouldn't hurt the future mother of your new heir, would you?" She pouted at him, making him just glare at her direction.

"Nyx could still do it..." Ouranos counterattacked that statement, not wanting to give Gaea the full control of the situation. Again, she simply shook her finger in a negative pattern.

"As much as Nyx would be delighted to carry your new heir-"

"I'm not planning on going down that road, willingly." Nyx argued, frowning.

"-that would only limit you heir to the night and that can't be done..." Gaea ignored Nyx's interruption in her speech and continued as if nothing happened "And, as much as I don't wanna be impregnated with you again... I have no other options, as Tartarus and Pontus won't help, each with their selfless and stupid reasons..." She added at the end, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, because the last bunch of your kids that tried to take over the world succeeded." Ouranos pointed out, earning a roll eye from his 'wife'.

"Let me remind you that my kids were more time in power than you, dear." She spat the last word as an insult.

Meanwhile, Nyx watched the exchange without interfering. Seriously, she knew they hated each other, but this was ridiculous! Couldn't they push their differences aside for the time being and help each other? Then, they can be at each other's throats all they want! This was gonna be a long meeting...

"Gaea, so you have woken. Why have you not yet destroyed this realm?" Nyx pondered. Gaea winked.

"It amuses me." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"My Oracle, he has spoken to me. Aether and Erebus are searching for Hemera and myself, respectively. Ananke, Pontus and Thalassa are going to oppose us. Tartarus will remain neutral." Nyx commented.

"What of the other Primordials?" Hook, line and sinker.

"Well Ouranos, it seems that the Ourea will of course, aid Gaea. Chronus, our dear brother, is still deep within slumber, otherwise he would aid his consort, Ananke. Thesis and Erosis shall aid us."

"Erosis?" Gaea questioned.

"Eros changed his name, too much confusion with the god." Nyx replied. "My children will primarily aid us, except for Aether, Hemera, Akhlys, Moros and the asleep Geras. The Moirai also will not aid us, as they are forever neutral." Nyx continued.

"Wait, they are your daughters? I thought they were Ananke's." Ouranos said, frowning.

"They are both my and Ananke's daughters. I don't remember who the father was..was there a father?...It's complicated, Ouranos." Nyx grumbled, not wanting to talk about it any further.

"Oookay then." Ouranos replied.

Ouranos eyed both females while the conversation was going on. His mind, even though his mouth had asked important questions about his upcoming goals, was preoccupied somewhere elses. His plans were going to go on, no matter the outcome... How would both female react when they knew the truth? Gaea's reaction would be expected, as she could erupt in anger and decide that he was a better opponent than the gods.

Nyx, whoever, was an entirely different matter. Predicting her next move would be useless and she could end up agreeing. Obviously, he wouldn't want to be on the other side of the conversation when they found out they've been tricked...

He wasn't taking any chances.

He will have him.

* * *

 _Hello, guuys!_

 _I apologize for not posting at usual time, but this happens when you stay up late, specially on Saturday... Plus, I will admit that there were some comments about my stories worrying me- not the comments itself, everyone has the right to express._

 _What bothered me is the anonymity. It hurts more when you're a 'guest', because the anonymity reminds me of bullying (It was not my intention to get into sensitive topics, I apologize if I triggered or offended someone). Also, if you don't like it and you think my story is badly written or whatever your complain is, I have a free small advice for you... STOP READING! Saves the trouble of complaining later, uh?_

 _Anyway, into the stories..._

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter. (On a side note, you think I should change the word Hot to Hawt in the title...? I'd like to hear your thoughts)_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter. This is the last chapter written by_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _and I have the blessing to continuing it... fingers crossed so you like it!_

 _I hope you guys have a great last-weekend of January!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	5. Chapter 5

Sally was eying her new guests across the table, while Percy was sat next to her. It was kind of surreal for her to have immortal beings for breakfast, as whenever Poseidon drops by, he never stays for meals... not even a damn coffee! He makes her feel a bad hostess!

"I must say, Sally, that yours is the best meal I had in a long time..." Moros praised her, politely, which is still a shock for gentle Sally. She knew they hated to be compared to the Olympians, but sometimes, she cannot help herself to do it.

"Why, thank you, MiLord Moros..."

"Told you, Mom! Your food is the best!" Percy added, though Sally wanted to chastised him for speaking with his mouth full of blue pancakes.

"Young man, have some respect for your mother's work and swallow before speaking!" Percy swallowed, more because he was surprised by Akhlys' outburst against him than by fear of her.

"Thank you... He's normally more polite than this..." Sally defended her son, stroking his hair. Percy had the dignity of blushing in embarrassment, as if what his mother said was true. Which it was.

"It's refreshing to know that sometimes, someone will listen to their family's advices and stuff..." Moros pointed out, sipping his cup of coffee. "I just wish we could be considered more into the arguments and take our points of view-"

"But, NOOO!" Akhlys interrupted Moros, who sighed and allowed her. "Misery and Doom are only wanted when someone is planning to do a bad thing!" She protested, frowning. "Can they see we try to help as well?! We may be the Primordials for that but that doesn't mean that we take pleasure of representing that! It was seriously arranged Russian Roulette!" She screamed, at the top of her lungs, obviously mad at how things turned up.

"It's OK, honey..." Moros tried to relax her, before she made an explosion in the middle of the Jackson's kitchen. "You know, and I know it was unfair, but we have the opportunity to make something good out of it..."

"Oh, because it took us the Gods know how many millenniums to reach that!" She spatted, not angry at Moros, but at the situation. "And then, Ananke goes around, proclaiming that she's the heroine of the story and that she knows how to save everyone, blah, blah, blah, blah!" She did a gesture with her hand, indicating that she was talking nonsense.

"Hey! I resent that!" A voice was heard behind them, making Percy quickly get into battle position and place his mother behind him for protection. No way he was gonna have his new sibling getting killed.

"Oh, it's only you!" Percy growled, as he clearly took a better look at Ananke, who had appeared sitting on his couch. "Don't do that on a mortal house!"

"' _It's only me_ '?" She repeated, slightly offended. "Great to know how much consideration you have of me, Percy..."

"It's my Mom's house! And she's pregnant, for Christ' sake! She could had a miscarriage!" Percy accused her and, instead of showing a worried look like Akhlys or Moros was doing, Anake simply rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

"The baby is fine... Most likely would be following you into troubles... Then, it'll be your head rolling if something happened!" Akhlys still was marveled at Ananke's ability to turn everything around her and make it look like it wasn't her fault.

"Ananke, young Percy is right and his mother could had a shock that could cause it-"

"But, it didn't!"

"My point is, don't risk it again, _little sister_." She added at the end, knowing that would make her mad.

"How dare you! I'm older than you! Take it back!" Before Akhlys could reply with whatever she had in mind, Moros interfered.

"If you're doing this, do it somewhere else, as we already abused too much of Sally's hospitality." His message was clear: ' _don't you dare to fight or I'm gonna make you suffer_ '.

"Fine, fine!" Ananke gave up before even starting, which only made Akhlys smirk in satisfaction. "To be honest, I didn't came here to make a battlefield, but because the Oracle in me-"

"Here we go again..." Akhlys muttered to herself, but was heard by Ananke, who continued like nothing happened.

"-wanted to deliver a prophecy. And if you have a problem with that, you know where to stick it!" She finished, clearly wanting to have a go with her sister.

" _Another_ prophecy?! Two weren't enough to make Rachel guilty, now you come to deliver another one?!" No one missed the whining and the complain in Percy's voice, while he rubbed his face and tried to gather his mind together. "Let's get this over with... I wanna finish my breakfast in peace, can I?" His voice left no room for debate into what he wanted to do.

Ananke looked like she was gonna scold him, but something stopped her from doing it. Probably, was the murderous look he was showing everyone who wanted to contradict him. Probably was the fact that she was being surrounded by grey mist and she was starting to lose conscious and her mouth opened against her wishes.

She really couldn't pinpoint exactly what made her shut up against him.

" _Mother of One, the Greatest of All / Will be the key to Olympus's downfall / Change their being, she shall indeed / Or this world will end completely unseen_..." Ananke's words were covered and complemented by her rolled inside white eyes, along with the white greenish mist that comes out from her mouth. It only was a few minutes, but the message was clearly for everyone to see. "So, did I deliver?"

"You don't sound very happy about being the messenger..." Moros pointed out, knowing it would give Akhlys material to mock her later.

"You wouldn't either if you can't remember what you said in the first place!" Ananke pouted.

"So, we're against Gaea again... Yay!" Percy celebrated with less enthusiasm. The only thought in his mind was 'Here we go again indeed...'

"Gaea?" Sally piped up, concerned.

"Um yeah. We fought her before. And she's back now."

"Can't like, the other Primordials just force her to go away?" Sally questioned, confused.

"Well, here's the thing. We aren't allowed to directly confront her. She's a Prime Primordial, one of the essentials, and she's integral to reality." Moros huffed.

" _Prime Primordial_?" Percy questioned.

"Gaea, Pontus, Hydros, Ananke, Chronos, Nyx, Tartarus, Ouranos and Chaos." Ahklys pouted. "Something you should note, is no couples are in the Prime Primordials. Not really. Gaea betrayed both Tartarus and Ouranos, it doesn't count."

"Wait, so what about the rest of you?" Sally asked.

"Secondary or even Tertiary Primordials. Akhlys, Moros, The Moirai/Fates, Erebus, Eros, Aether, Hemera, Phorcys and Keto are Secondary Primordials." Ananke chimed in, cheerfully.

"The Ourea, Physis, Aion, Phusis, Phanes, the Nesoi, Thalassa, Ophion and Protogeneia are Tertiary Primordials." Moros replies.

"Didn't you say you held Gaea at her throat before Pontus and Ouranos intervened?"

"While Prime Primordials, Secondary Primordials and Tertiary Primordials usually do not fight one another, hiccups happen. Primes can only fight among themselves, just like the others. Hiccups happen, especially since Hydros fled this plane." Moros replied, playfully glaring at Ananke and Akhlys.

Sally looked between all of them, her head ready to explode. Was this how Percy felt with lots of information? Was this a normal occurrence with the gods?

* * *

Vetika was sitting in silence, watching the people that surrounded her.

Arachne was seated a few feet away from her, her hands fooling around with her own webs, trying to weave some kind of wool art or something. In all honesty, Vetika sensed Arachne was bored and weaving was the only thing that she could do. Pathetic, really.

In front of her were the sisters Medusa and Stheno, pacing around with their snake hairs hidden under cloaks and with sunglasses, orders from Vetika, who was not willing to turn into stone for some mistake of the others. Vetika had never seen the sister this altered, or so united. It was common knowledge that Medusa preferred to be alone instead of being with her sisters, but Stheno was not used to be alone without Euryale and that was making her impatient. What was making Medusa stir, Vetika didn't know.

"Stheno, would you please stop pacing?!" Vetika ordered, putting as much annoy she could in her voice. "The ground beneath you will wore out and there will be a hole in your place and you walking back to the Underworld! Is that what you want?!" In total honesty, Vetika didn't care where Stheno ended or if she was right about wearing out the ground and end up back in the Underworld. She just wanted her to stop pacing around!

"I will not rest until my sister is with us!" Stheno replied, her sense of loyalty towards Euryale was immense. Unfortunately, Medusa misinterpreted.

"I am here, you snake nest!"

"I'm not talking about you, Ms. I'm-so-full-of-it!" Stheno spat at Medusa, who narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm talking about Euryale-"

"Oh, give me a break, Stheno!"

"Are they always like this?" Arachne ventured to ask Vetika, who was not paying enough attention to the fight. In fact, and if they weren't needed, the both of them would be decapitated.

"Sometimes, they are worst than this..." She admitted, trying to focus on the task in hand. Waiting for their patrons to come and get them.

It was gonna be a long, long wait...

"Hellooooo my little monsters!" An obnoxious, teasing voice droned, as the shadows of the wall slithered together, forming Nyx.

In a burst of light, Ouranos formed while Gaea stepped out of the wall. "Really, Nyx? Really?" Gaea deadpanned.

"We come bearing gifts!" Nyx snickered out, a ball of Shadow manifesting in her palm. The ball twitched, twisting to form the shape of a woman, as thin beams of red light erupted. Flakes of red, black and purple with a dash of white faded away to reveal Euryale.

"Euryale!" Both Stheno and Medusa shouted, one in glee, the other in annoyance. Euryale's eyes narrowed at Medusa.

"Medusa...how quaint of you to join us." Euryale sneered to her little sister.

"And thus the five walk upon Gaea again." A light voice sneered. Nyx turned around, gritting her teeth.

The tall, ethereal woman glared at Nyx, her blonde hair falling down in two ponytails, one ponytail streaked with strawberry red, the other streaked with blueberry blue. Her outfit consisted of a T-shirt, Jacket and a piece of underwear covering barely anything. Her eyes blinked, the golden color sharp and cold.

"Really, Hemera?" Nyx groaned out, her violet eyes staring into Hemera's eyes.

"Suicide Squad was excellent, I liked Harley Quinn. Sooooo tada!" Hemera twirled once around, smirking.

Gaea looked at Ouranos in worry. Yes they may be divorced, sort of, but they know things that even Tartarus didn't. Ouranos nodded thrice, his face frowning even more in his concern.

"Hemera, darling, how have you been?" Gaea asked, her curly ringlets of brown hair pulled back.

"I'm fine. Why?"

* * *

Jupiter sat on his throne, looking around the room, almost not thinking about anything.

He was annoyed, that was easy to tell just by looking at his face. A council meeting like this hasn't been required in years, as his 'side' was always in order and balance. Well, today, that balance appeared to be broken.

His companions looked like they were in the same deep thinking as he was. Ceres was with her fingers holding her chin, a classic tic she had whenever the situation was too serious. Juno was pacing around the room, also holding her chin with her hand, muttering things under her breath that no one could make out. Vesta, was silently sitting next to the hearth, but that didn't mean that she wasn't as worry as the rest of her sisters.

Neptune seemed unconcerned, somehow. Probably, because the kids of Rome hasn't been paying him the respect he deserves. Well, Rome feared him more than they feared Pluto and that was falling really low. Pluto, however, was standing in front of Jupiter, staring at him from a safe distance. His only expression was a raised eyebrow.

"Jupiter, I assume you have a plan to deal with this...?" Juno broke the silence, finally stopping pacing and looking at her husband. Her question was a mix between a demand and a plead. If what they just discuss was real, she feared for the kids of Rome. Her question made everyone look at Jupiter, who was surprised by all the attention received.

"I suggest that we should confirm this rumors before charging like blind dogs..." Vesta suggested, trying to look for a peaceful resolution, though she knew that it was a long shot to try.

"I'd need a lot more convincing before charging like 'blind dogs', as Vesta very well put it out..." Neptune pointed out. It was obvious that he would rather let the people who feared him drown than helping them. "I don't see what I'd win if I help in this enterprise..."

"How about the lives of millions of innocents?!" Ceres argued, facing him, with a slight murderous look.

"And taking Pluto the possibility of expand himself? Not a chance!" Neptune retorted, with a sneer on his face. Suddenly, Juno and Ceres were arguing with Neptune, while Vesta simply hugged herself and Pluto watched from afar the argument.

"SILENCE!" Jupiter screamed, calling for silence. His brother and sisters were quickly quieted down, but all had frowns and glares. "If we should do something, I suggest we do it now. The longer we wait, the hardest would be to exterminate their plans-"

"So, you do have a plan?" Pluto spoke for the first time, raising an eyebrow at jupiter, who frowned in reply.

"We attack at dawn."

"Jupiter, that is when they are most powerful!" Ceres hissed, stomping up to Jupiter.

"For but a few moments."

"A few moments is all they need!" Ceres snarled.

"We are superior, Ceres." Jupiter drawled.

"It's that kind of arrogance that allowed father to rise!" She spat.

"Enough, woman!" Jupiter growled, slapping his sister across the room. Everyone paused, staring in shock. Jupiter wouldn't ever do that, without solid reasoning. Juno and Vesta in particular glared harshly at him. Times had changed since ancient Rome.

"Ceres is correct, little brother. They need but a few moments." Pluto mocked, shadows licking his feet.

Vesta sat next to Ceres, pressing a silk cloth to the red mark on her sister's face. A faint, golden glow resonated as Ceres healed.

A flash of gray, silver, gold, red and many more colors as the rest of the Olympians appeared. Minerva held her spear in one hand, Aegis in the other. The crystal tip glowed, lines on the shaft humming with power. She sighed, her features sharpening, her spear replaced by a book, Aegis shrinking to a bracelet. Glasses formed, her toga shifting to a robe.

Artemis shifted somewhat, Diana's more soft complexion appearing. Apollo didn't even change at all, as they all turned to their Roman forms.

"What is going on?" Venus asked, sensing tension. Mars and Vulcan hovered near her. They both loved her, after all.

"Nothing." Jupiter spat, Apollo shifted. He could sense the lie, he just didn't know what the truth was. Just that there was a lie.

Venus stared at Jupiter, shaking her head in exasperation.

* * *

 _Morning, guys..._

 _I really don't have much to share, plus my strength is leaving me quickly... I feel so tired lately... Like, seriously, I want to lay in bed and read all day! Not good for daily me... Will any of you be watching the SuperBowl? I have to wait to see JT performance later..._

 _Anyway, here are the chapters of this week!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter._

 _I'll see you next weekend!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	6. Chapter 6

She sat. She waited. She was. Terra smiled serenely, her crystal gauntlets gleaming in the brilliant sunlight. The pure gauntlets hummed with mystic power the name Dawn engraved in Latin-Greek-Roman on the left gauntlet. In the right gauntlet was the name Dusk engraved in Latin-Greek-Roman. Her strapless corset shined green, her silken gown flowing freely with a thigh slit. Her blonde, wavy hair held up in an elaborate braid. On both of the gauntlets, sat a large, Green Tourmaline, Terra/Gaea's holy gem.

Caelus sniffled, his muscle shirt pristine, his gleaming abs evident. His cropped, sexily tousled white as a cloud hair was shaved on the left side. His three arms twitched, Sunbeam, Starbeam and Moonbeam, his three weapons, oozed power. The sword that was Sunbeam was a Falcata made out of a golden variant of Sun Steele. Starbeam was a Gladius, made out of an ever changing color metal known as Star Iron, while Moonbeam was a Cinqueda dagger, crafted from a silver variant of Moon Copper. Despite the differences, all three blades had an Opal, Caelus/Ouranos's holy gem.

Nox giggled hysterically, the two were so amusing. Her lush white-black hair fell down in swirling locks of ivory and ebony. Her mermaid cut dress smooth, black with dots of white. Her ivory skin glowed softly, as she held her whip, purple flames licking it. Strapped onto her back was a Warhammer of white and black, white dots on the black, and black dots on the white. Purple flame designs were etched into the head of the hammer, a Sugilite gem imbedded, her holy gem gleaming. Her eyes constantly changed, as constellations were visible on her dress, a few suns, moons and other celestial things visible.

A large boom was heard, as Jupiter and the other Olympians appeared. Terra and Caelus stood, as Nox rolled her eyes, Jupiter was always so theatrical!

Jupiter's tall, broad shouldered body gleamed a strong tan, his thick, black hair smoothened and glistening. His swirling golden armor formed intricate designs, his master bolt in hand, the cylindrical bolt humming yellow, the blue sapphires studded across it beating rapidly. The Sapphires, the holy gem of Jupiter/Zeus, were freshly polished. His armor covered only his most vital areas, his 'southern region', neck, forearms, kneecaps to ankle, covering his feet. The rest of his body was bare, his muscles flexing and tensing for battle. His yellow-blue-gray eyes pulsed.

Juno, on the other hand, was completely covered in battle armor, a cape of peacock feathers flowing regally. A golden diadem pulled back her long, luscious and rich black hair. Her long staff, tipped with a cluster of Pearls, the holy gem of Juno/Hera. Her green eyes were quite vivid, her high cheekbones giving her a proud aura.

Neptune's blue-green-gray armor changed like the sea, his holy gem of a Lapis Lazuli imbedded in his trident. His long blueish gray hair fell down, held back by his helmet. His muscles were lean, yet defined, the armor coating him from foot to mid-thigh, a silky water like cloth covering his torso, while his armor coated his arms to his shoulders. The jaggedness of the helmet made it look like a Kraken, his stormy eyes blazing.

Venus rolled her eyes, rubbing her ruby-rose quartz gemstone necklace, her lips a full, plump, pink color. She had, perhaps the least-protective armor of all. Reddish-pink armor covered her upper torso, barely, leaving some cleavage shown, all of her back, her hips to mid-thigh and special high heels that went to mid-calf. Her bare midriff had a dove tattoo with a heart emblazoned across it. Her arms only armor went from her wrist to mid forearm, not even covering her hands. Venus's pink-blonde hair fell down in semi-wavy locks. Her bangs covered one eye, mostly, though you could see the color of that eye, which was fuschia pink. Her other eye was dark red-pink. The ruby-rose gemstone was also in between her breasts on her armor, and on her back.

Mars struggled, before finally accepting himself as Mars, his bronze armor coating his entire body. His strong muscles flexed, his spear gleaming with a Bloodstone gem, a few Garnets littering it. His muscles were masked, his brown hair hidden underneath his boar-like helmet, his fiery eyes ready for blood. Mars curled a protective arm around Venus, to Vulcan's dismay.

Vulcan himself stood tall and proud, though. His black armor gleamed, the Sardonyx stone in his hammer pulsing, the short handle made out of a seemingly red metal. His strong muscles gleamed with sweat, fires licking his black boots, his mid-calf to mid-thigh bare, his entire chest also bare. His armor was relatively miniscule, his black curls falling gracefully down.

Baachus snickered, his semi-chubby body seeming fat in comparison to the muscular other gods. His amethyst studded hilt of his sickle glowing dimly, as Baachus's armor, a cluster of vines and metal bound together, forming swirls on his body. He held out a torch studded with Amethysts, with purple flames, a scent of madness and grapes pooling from the torch, as Minerva wrinkled her nose.

Minerva rolled her eyes, grabbing a magical tome, with a golden bookmark. Her regal features were softer, less articulate, more cherubic in design, her robes grey, the book having an Alexandrite gem embedded on it's spine. Her glasses, with a alexandrite rim, gleamed softly, her grey eyes sharp and precise, her blonde, curly hair held back in a diamond ponytail.

Vesta looked relatively similar to Hestia, with her chestnut brown hair pulled back by a simple, silver diadem, her ember eyes of orange comforting. Her rich, green dress fell to the ground, her bare feet touching the grass softly. In one hand she held a torch in one hand, a basket in the other. The torch made out of her Holy Gem, Malachite, the flames warm orange. Vesta's facial features didn't even change, her eyes did however seem more rounder.

Mercury snickered at Diana and Nox, who were exchanging a rather heated glare, before cowering as said glares turned to him. Mercury's sandy, blondish brown hair was short, going to his ears, the wild messy hair splaying everywhere. His winged sandals were more metallic, yet still comfy, the wings more brownish tan than pure white. His helmet had two wings, tan in color as well. His caduceus held many Feldspar orbs, which were also present on his shoulder armor, his muscular torso covered by a sheet of thin adamantium foil.

Diana continued to glare at Mercury, her auburn, curly hair flowing freely, held back by a silver circlet, a moonstone embedded on said circlet, which draped on her forehead. Said moonstone was surrounded by aquamarine. Her hunting array added armor onto the breastplate, shoulders, elbow section, knees and ankles, as well as hips, her stylistic bow already having several arrows loaded, a moonstone also embedded in the arrows and bow.

Apollo snickered, he didn't even change really! His appearance mirrored that of Diana's, however, except his hair was strawberry blonde, and instead of silver his was gold. Instead of moonstone it was sunstone, and instead of aquamarine, it was citrine. His armor was also less, his chest bare, and his forearms bare, his hands bare too. His arrows were golden, and on fire. His hair was curly to shoulder length, held back by his own circlet drooping to his forehead.

Ceres and Pluto stood near each other. Ceres' golden hair fell down beautifully, a headband made out of flowers and fruits and leaves woven delicately in, her hair braided with diamond silk. Her regal dress held an emerald on the navel section, her own circlet drooping to her forehead as well, an emerald studded in it as well. She held her scythe, the brown shaft and green blade echoing with archaic power, an emerald on the attachment ring between the blade and the shaft.

Pluto's dark robes were replaced by gothic armor, covering him head-to-toe, with an onyx studded on the palms, a whip in his hands, the ghostly pale white flames licking it's smooth, yet sharp tip, onyx shards coated in lethal gorgon blood. His black hair gleams, the left half of his head shaved off, his black eyes smoldering like fiery death.

A blizzarding cold swept through the valley, the green grass frosting over in the northern quadrant, snow piling and ice forming. "Hello, dear Neptune." A soft, elegant voice snidely spat, as Chione, Goddess of Ice and Winter and Snow and Frost and the Cold appeared. Her elegant dress consisted of black, white and shades of blue, her frosty pale skin contrasting to her thick black hair, which fell down elegantly, her eyes as cold as ice, and pale blue.

"Chione." Neptune growled. "What is the meaning of this, Chione!" He roared, taking his trident. Chione snickered, bringing out her snowflake shields, studded with pure diamonds, the holy gem of Chione/Khione. "Pure Diamonds, a powerful gemstone affiliated with Winter, and specifically, me. Even my father has no influence on them. I like to call them Winter Diamonds." She spat, glaring venomously at Ceres and Neptune.

"Neither of you can count on Winter's aid in this war you will fight. All of you are present, so I thought it best to tell you now. Winter's War is it's own. And Winter shall not aid you, pathetic little lords of Summer and Spring and Autumn." Chione declared, disappearing in a flurry of ice.

Nox smiled. "Well that was random." She drawled, bowing mockingly to Jupiter. Fireworks blew up behind her, spelling out "Nox is #1!" She smiled.

Jupiter glared at her, still not ready to directly insult her. She was terrifying as Nyx, who was sane. Nox was not, and while Nyx was terrifying, Nox was worse as she wasn't balanced.

No one could recall who gave the first movement towards the enemy. Nor they could tell who chose who to begin with. What everyone could recall is that everything turned up a mess the second the weapons were lifted. Battles were unbalanced, but the side that was against the Olympians could handle it very well on their own.

Nox, the most dangerous and unbalanced of the Primordials, was facing the kids of Saturn. According to Nox, there were other ways to go down, if you wanted or know that one of your kids is going to murder you. Jupiter, impertinent and dramatic as always, was the first one to strike towards her, though Nox was able to evade his lightning bolt, only to face Neptune's trident, before blocking it with her hammer. Pluto didn't want to get behind the party and struck his whip around, catching one of her feet and pulling, so she could be put down.

The ladies attacked this time, Juno being the first one. The way she used her staff could remind someone of the kung fu movies experts, swaying it around and striking directly on Nox's stomach. Unfortunately for her, Nox vaporized and became smoke right before the hit, reappearing away from them. Ceres, noticing that direct approach wasn't working, teamed with Vesta, creating a vast field of crops around the Primordial and allowing her sister to light it, trapping Nox inside of the light circle. That would take her a while to get away from it.

Terra chuckled when she saw her opponents. Sure, for someone with her experience, the idea of being against the Twins, Bacchus or Vulcan sounded very easy. However, Terra was underestimating the enemy, especially the Twins Diana and Apollo, who can work along in a fight. Vulcan struck first, his hammer creating a pulse that destabilized Terra from her position. Bacchus, glancing around and noticing that direct approach wasn't working for the Children of Saturn, used some vines to try to stop Terra from moving, but made a tiny mistake.

As the vines were connected to the ground, as well as nature based, that gave Terra control over them, allowing her to break the hold and release herself. Acting quickly, the Twins shot some arrows towards her figure, but they were easily blocked with some ground pieces. Apollo urged his sister onto the ground, when he saw the pieces moving forward into their direction, with the intention of knocking them out. Bacchus was able to avoid it, but Vulcan didn't have that same luck, as his cripple legs wouldn't move that fast.

Caelus almost laughed when he saw that Venus was between the Olympians that were facing him. Minerva, Mercury and Mars (coincidentally, they all began with the letter 'M') were a force to be reckon. Minerva was the brain, Mars the force and Mercury the speed, which allowed them to create a plan and walk away victorious. However, Caelus' advantage laid in that Mars and Minerva didn't trust each other with elaborated plans, as they thought the other one could and would mess it up. Caelus' disadvantage was to underestimate Venus.

"Venus, my dear..." Caelus started, directing towards who he thought would be the weakest link of the group, ignoring the rest on purpose. "I'm so disappointed of you for joining them..." He shook his head, as if that could show how disappointed he was. "You, who were born of my blood..."

"You never greeted me like one of your own!" Venus argued back with him, Mars keeping her at distance.

"But, my dear... By the time you were born, I was asleep beyond consciousness..." Caelus excused himself, trying to show what looked like a gentle and warm smile. "You're still in time to change sides and join us..." He pulled his hand out, for her to take it. "We have great plans for the future and you could benefit if you join us..."

Venus shook her head in confusion,before firmly replying. "Father...WAIT! DOES THAT MAKE KRONOS MY BROTHER? HOLY CRAP!" She telepathically sent him a message. "I will not directly join you. BUT, I will not assault you." The goddess of love mentally said, while Diana and Apollo fired a volley at Terra. Nox giggled hysterically once again. Terra stood, prepared to fight, her gauntlets pulsing. The Green Tourmalines hummed erratically. She clapped her hands together, slamming the individual hands on the ground. Green light flashed, the ground rising up and down.

Nox swung her hammer around in a twirl circle, slamming it against Neptune's face, causing him to fall back down, ichor oozing from his face. She lashed her whip at Juno, forcefully ripping the staff out of her HANDS, burning Juno's hands with the purple flames, as Juno fell to the ground, screaming in pain and agony. Nox smiled sadistically at Juno's suffering, the unhinged Primordial Goddess cackling in joy.

Apollo snarled, grabbing his Arrows of Pestilence, while Diana grabbed her Arrows of Pain, and the twins, back-to-back, fired a volley at Terra, the arrows hitting the Primordial in the back, as she fell, slamming her gauntlets down on the ground, sending an earthquake as she executed a backflip.

Venus looked hesitantly. The words spoken by Caelus were true. The only one always showing her disrespect was Saturn, as if never recognizing her as one of their own. One with power. As if the power of love and lust were not important and shouldn't have a place among them. The other Titans left her alone, or in the case of Mnemosyne and Leto, were her friends, which is why she chose to side with the Olympians for so long. There wasn't even a Titan of Love or Lust to combat her, yet her Godly son, Eros, constantly contested her. Venus' eyes passed from Caelus to his extended hand and Mars couldn't take it anymore.

While Caelus was talking to Venus, distracting her and trying to convince her, Minerva planned to attack his weak spot. When she gave the order, Mercury struck all the points that he could, not allowing Caelus to defend himself and Mars, before pulling Venus out of the way, would go right after him, using his force to tired him down. Once Mars got tired (which was quick when you're using your divine energy), Minerva jumped into action, her golden book used as a weapon (she had watched Bourne's Supremacy too many times before) and hit Caelus on his head.

Caelus managed to glance around while fighting his opponents, and somehow, he saw something that made him frown. Using a momentary distraction, Caelus disappeared in a smoke curtains, like the ninjas, leaving Mercury and Minerva perplexed, while Mars was panting on the floor. The giggling Nox had seen him leave and decided to follow him. Terra wasn't left behind, firing a volley of dust as she left.

Soon, the Olympians were the only ones in the valley, perplexed and panting because of the fight. None were gravely injured, unless the ego counts. They knew they weren't winning the fight, so...

...Why did they flee?

* * *

 _Hi, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but it was a very hectic weekend, as well as Carnaval and, unsurprisingly, the weather changes made my allergies come back again... Remember, when things get bad, they can get worse and worst!_

 _Anyway, today is a multiple update. I won't only post last weekend's chapters, but also this weekend. Also, I will post my be-late Valentine's Day present to my lovable BF who means everything for me... (In advance, babe, I apologize if the story is crap...)_

 _Anyway, here they are!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _ **You Call Him Devil, I Call Him Dad - Lucifer**_ _: Unique Chapter!_

 _I'll see you next weekend, as I'm planning to have several chapters before I leave on vacations... I'll let you know details!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	7. Chapter 7

Nurse Mary Anne Sue was expecting a quiet work shift, but what she never expected what happened.

She started her shift as always, checking the patient's, filling forms with doctors and even allowing herself to chat with some of her colleagues about the routinely things in life. Not that their lives were anything but routinely...

Anyway, everything was calm, until...

"Help! Someone help!" Mary Sue was the first one running towards the screaming, followed by several other nurses and doctors. She saw walking in a man with two heavily pregnant women, that according to their screamings, they were about to give birth, and a group or not least five more behind them. The first pregnant woman, with brown hair and green eyes, was glaring at the man, rather calmly in fact.

"We told you that we can do it!" One of the women in the walking group was complaining. She looked like she was pouting. "We trained for this and you don't let us do it?!"

"Ahhhh!" One of the pregnant women, with black hair, complained, almost screamed, cutting the other one's rant.

"Can we discuss this later?" The man wondered, but it was obvious for everyone present that it was an order. The group of women back away, though some of them hissed when some nurses were trying to help the pregnant women. "Let these people do their jobs!"

"Prepare two rooms for birth now, this women will deliver in any moment!" A doctor screamed, pushing the wheelchair of one of the pregnant women. It took a while to place both women on the wheelchair, as they were squirming and moving around, trying to crush the first set of fingers they could find. The man looked as the women were carried away. He looked worried.

"Don't worry, sir... Your wife and daughter will be in very good hands..." Mary Sue admitted, as she had never seen a bad birth in that hospital, it was kind of its blessing.

"That's- that's not my daughter... It's, um... complicated" The man confessed, but he didn't look concerned about it. Mary Sue knew when not to pry anymore and focused in something a little more important.

"Sir, those women were within minutes of giving birth... Why they haven't been admitted in the hospital sooner?"

"Yeah, well... That would be their fault." He shamelessly pointed at the group of women that came along with them, who immediately stood up and started to complain.

"If you had done what we told you, this would not had happened!" The raven haired woman mocked.

"We had everything under control!" The blonde haired woman shouted.

"We were training for this!" A brunette whined.

"I would've been amazing..." The ginger muttered drearily. Another woman popped up, with white hair and she thwacked the ginger on the head.

"We all would've! I wanted to do this! You ruin the fun!" She huffed at the man.

For the few complains that Mary Sue managed to gather, this women were midwives and, somehow along the way, the women had complained for the pain and the man decided that enough was enough and took them to the hospital. She walked away slowly, seeing in the man's eyes that he'd explode soon if they didn't stop questioning him. She instead went to fill the forms for the women, though that required to choose one big and terrible action from two...

Jump into the argument again... or walking into the delivery room...

* * *

Ananke frowned, this was not well. "Percy, if you could take your family into another room." She said politely. Percy frowned, opening his mouth, before Ananke snapped at him. "Now, Percy." She snapped, as Percy sighed before nodding. Standing up, he walked into another room with his mother and Paul. Moros frowned, staring at Ananke.

"What's wrong, Ananke?" He asked gently. Ananke's eyes turned white again, grey mist floating, turning into a white-green mist, which condensed. Ananke's eyes widened, tears gleaming at the edges. She let out a scream.

"No! You c-can't, get away," she wailed, as Akhlys tilted her head. Ananke never was afraid of her visions. Akhlys frowned, hearing Ananke scream again. "No!"

"Moros, do something!" Akhlys hissed, if anyone was going to make Ananke scream and terrified it had damn well be HER! Moros nodded though, pressing two fingers against Ananke's forehead, as Ananke's eyes turned back to normal.

"What did you see, Ananke?" Moros hissed. If this was related to that...

"He's coming back! I s-saw Keto and Phorcys r-raise him with help from T-t-t-t-tartarus! And I saw O-o-oOuranos succeed in h-h-his plans!" She cried, tears streaming down her caramel skin, as Akhlys swore.

"Damnit! I should've noticed it earlier, that's why they haven't been communicating! Moros! He's going to try to control them! We thought it was because Nyx disappeared, sending them into disarray without their queen, and then Hemera's absence, their supposed mortal enemy gone too, confusing them! But no, it's not Moros!" Akhlys screamed, as Percy entered again.

"What's going on? Why are you all screaming?" Percy demanded. Akhlys whipped around, fangs bared, her skin peeling off of her face, her eyes sunken in as she howled. Percy let out an undignified yelp and hid behind the couch.

"Go, you little godling!" She roared, as Percy fled in terror.

"Akhlys, you're talking crazy. That's insane, if he would actually attempt to take control over them, when they themselves are older than the Titans! They are older than even the Moirai!" Moros said, chuckling nervously. "He can't control them, it's impossible. They aren't close to the Monsters he's chained down. They are descended from Night and Chaos themselves!"

"N-no! That's not what has happened. Those vile things are gone," Ananke assured, shaking. "B-but, he is coming back! He has not been to this plane since he fled with the likes of Ophion and Phanes!" Ananke rasped. Akhlys twitched.

"How could Keto and Phorcys raise him with Tartarus? None of them know how! The only ones who do are Gaia, Ouranos, Pontus, Thalassa, Tethys, Chaos and Nyx. None of them would ever want him back."

"I don't know, Akhlys! I'm not a future-seer. I can only get glimpses!" Ananke snarled. Unknown to them all, a shadow retreated from the room, thinking malevolently.

'They've been thrown off. Good, my plans will continue.'

* * *

Keto trembled at Tartarus. Tartarus was a tall man of 9 feet, black, rock like skin, with magma coursing through it. He had metallic, bronze armor, and a thick sword at his hips. His black hair fell down to his ears, a whip in one of his hands. His muscles bulged like rocks, as firm as them too. His volcanic eyes gleamed in sadistic glee.

Keto, in contrast, was tiny. She was petite at 5'2, her soft, blue-tinted skin unmuscular and frail. Her sea green, frizzy hair was held up in a ponytail, a greek dress in shades of dark blue and light blue flowing airily, her sharp teeth gleaming white, her pink forked tongue darting out. She narrowed the snake like eyes, the iris' a soft gold color. Phorcys near her bowed lowly.

Phorcys was 5'7, and had a lean, athletic build. His skin was sea green tinted, sharp teeth more human like than monster like Keto's, as his muscles were bare, his lack of shirt showing the sweating six pack. He bowed again, the light pants like Keto's in shades of dark blue and light blue, his blue, silky hair tousled sexily. His eyes bore at the ground, a colder golden color than Keto's.

"We are bringing Hydros back, are we not?" Tartarus echoed, as Phorcys stammered.

"Y-y-yes, my lord." Phorcys was the god of the depths of the sea, and of the hidden dangers. Under his domain were the power over typhoons, sea storms and all sorts of dangers. Keto herself, the goddess of sea monsters, was a Monster Deity. She had such control over them that when monsters from her died, they did not go to Tartarus, but to Keto's plane.

Tartarus could not over-ride Keto's control. But he still had the upper hand. Together, Phorcys and Keto could hurt Tartarus, perhaps even force him to flee if they were in the sea. But in Tartarus? They had no hope.

Not without Hydros. Hydros alone could even the playing field. Hydros alone could banish Pontus. With Hydros, they could become a worthy threat to the Pit. Hydros however would be grateful to Phorcys and Keto.

Not that Tartarus knew of it. He thought they were to kill Gaea and Ouranos. As if.

* * *

Persephone sat in the middle of a meadow, not knowing how to feel.

The problem that went round and round her head was that her own husband and mother had kept her apart of the battle that seemed to be taking part against Gaea and company. Part of her wanted to be upset, as she was no child and she could take care of herself. She had powers of her own and she could be helpful against Gaea. That was what her stubborn mind was trying to come up with reasonable reasons to fight.

However, the rational side of her mind was freaking out. If she was pushed apart by two people that knew her abilities, that meant that the battle was going to be something that could leave thousand of hurt or even death. She was not gonna risk it, as she was more useful helping and aiding that fighting.

"Awwh, was little, tiny and fragile Persephone left alone while the big guys fight her battles...?" The voice came from behind, but Persephone didn't have to turn around to know who was with her.

"Khione..." She muttered the newcomer's name, slightly with bitter. "What are you doing here, seeking my boring company? I thought you'd be fighting alongside your mistress..." Persephone didn't have to look to know that she had struck a nerve on the Goddess of Winter and Snow. "Has she released you finally from your leash?"

"You're one to talk, doing exactly what your dear old husband tell you to..." It was Khione's turn to smirk, but Persephone didn't even bother in that.

"Can I help you with something, Khione? You're disturbing the short peace I have." Persephone cut to the chase. She wasn't in the mood to listen to Khione's fishing and baiting on her.

"I just wanted to know if you had said hello recently to the sweet little Kore-"

"What have you done with my daughter?!" Persephone was immediately up, frowning at Khione, who was smirking but not scared.

"Relax, she's doing fine... Though, I'd not be so sure about the others... You remember them, right? Geiropya and Ayola..." It wasn't hard for Persephone to connect the dots.

"Khione, you better think this through..." Persephone warned her. "If you cause a war between the seasons, the balance will be over and the consequences will be severe..."

"Keep at the side, Persephone, and I can promise you that you can help Kore when this is over... As counselor, of course." Khione's parting words were covered by the blizzard that took her away. Persephone soon found herself into a new dilemma. One that she had to find out a solution as soon as possible.

Should she tell the Olympians about this seasonal war?

Should she stay out of the way?

She needed answers, and she needed them now.

* * *

Sally was in a dilemma herself.

Part of her wanted that Paul, her husband, was with her and helped her being the bad guy, if the situation required it. But she knew it would be useless, as she'd have to deal with this alone. Like Poseidon would help her with this.

"Percy, can we talk...?" She wondered to her son, taking advantage of the fact that the immortals in her living room kind of expelled Percy from there.

"Sure, Mom... What's wrong?"

"Percy..." Sally stopped, not sure how to start this conversation. How do you explain to your demigod/god son that you don't want him to fight a battle that has nothing to do with him? Never mind the part about getting hurt, she knew it was useless. "Do you have to fight?" Upon Percy's perplexed look, she tried to explain herself. "I mean, I understand your need to help, but you really can't be staying on the side this time...?"

"Mom..."

"Before giving me reasons, Percy, I want you to think this from my point of view..." Sally pushed, knowing it was her only chance that Percy actually heard her before giving reasons. "Forget you're a god for a second, that you cannot get hurt... Is this your battle? You'd been risking your life since you were 12 for those gods... I'm grateful that your father chose me to be your mother, but I believe that you don't owe him anything, Percy... I know- I know that having a normal life seems impossible right now, but... Wouldn't you like one? No battles? No injuries? No monsters behind you...?"

It was obvious that Percy was taken aback by his mother's thought on his life. It was what Sally wanted.

"I'm not talking as a mortal woman, son... I'm talking as a mother that doesn't want her only son to be always in danger..." Sally admitted. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't want him to stop being in danger.

Now, the ball was in Percy's court.

* * *

 _Hi, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but it was a very hectic weekend, as well as Carnaval and, unsurprisingly, the weather changes made my allergies come back again... Remember, when things get bad, they can get worse and worst!_

 _Anyway, today is a multiple update. I won't only post last weekend's chapters, but also this weekend. Also, I will post my be-late Valentine's Day present to my lovable BF who means everything for me... (In advance, babe, I apologize if the story is crap...)_

 _Anyway, here they are!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _ **You Call Him Devil, I Call Him Dad - Lucifer**_ _: Unique Chapter!_

 _I'll see you next weekend, as I'm planning to have several chapters before I leave on vacations... I'll let you know details!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	8. Chapter 8

Tethys was also pondering options. However, they weren't hers.

It was obvious to everyone which position will she take. She wasn't a fighter, she was a healer and she would proudly take the spot. She didn't care about sides, more about which lives could be spared or not. Not even her years as consort of Oceanus has she valued human life, so she didn't have to take care of that. She lived beyond that and should would continue to.

The Nurse, as she was called, watched as the several members of the old courts were deciding their sides. Some of them were obvious, like hers. Others, were predictables, like Rhea. Somehow, Rhea's decision of joining the Olympians was taken with reverence and even delight. The fact that she had, what humans call 'diplomatic immunity', helped her a lot. Both sides would forgive her at the end of this.

The Compass Four, known as Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios and Krios, were joined by Kronos and Oceanus. The six of them were aiding Gaea, Nox and Ouranos. Tethys didn't even bother in changing her husband's point of view. She knew that he hated Poseidon and his bunch, but she failed to understand why was he doing this. They would not be granted mercy.

Phoebe, Koios' wife, would be joining him. She wasn't a fighter, but she must has known something. After all, she is the Titaness of the Prophecy, grandmother of Apollo. There's something in the future that she had felt to make her join that side. Eurybia, Krios' wife, had recently left them. She was a Titaness of the Seas primarily, as well as weather and the wind, and a very valuable healer. Even Kronos dared not challenge her in the aspect of healing. Tethys had hope for Eurybia. Mnemosyne, however, joined that same side, with no other explanation on why she joined that side too. No husband, no information. What was her plan...?

Theia, Hyperion's wife, and Themis were going to be 100% neutral. Tethys understood Themis perfectly, as she is the Titaness of Justice and Law. She also understood why Theia didn't join the fight, especially for her fetiches with shiny objects. She must be useless the second you show her a shiny sword...

That leaves the rest of the immortal deities that aren't faded or forgotten by the same Olympians or Primordials themselves. She must approach them quickly before they can be convinced that their lives are worth the same as a war...

Nothing.

* * *

Tethys began her journey, looking for neutral deities. Deities that were smart enough to think about the consequences or to safe their own skin. At this point of the war, it didn't matter for which reason you did it.

Humans say that those who don't fight or don't take part are cowards. But the same humans also recognize that those who don't fight in that war or battle are useful for the next one. Humans are so contradictory... Was her thought when she reached her first target. Well, it wasn't a target, more like a possible ally...

"Lelanto... Good to see you." The figure in front of her turned around slowly to show a man with, obviously, divine factions and a serious face. He was tall, with golden eyes and sandy brown hair. He had a lean build to compliment the large wings on his back, the feathers sandy brown. His armor covered his shoulders, going down to frame his bare midriff. The golden metal gleamed, his lower armor skin tight.

"Tethys..." He greeted back, nodding his head. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit..?"

"It's a search of allies, if you have to call it something-"

"Tethys, allow me to stop you right there." Lelanto interrupted her, somehow politely. "I've been getting news about the not surprising and soon clash between the Olympians and the Primordials... Let me tell you I have no intention of joining either side and I'd appreciate that you don't try to convince me otherwise..."

"Oh, Lelanto! That's so good to hear!" This time, it was Lelanto' turn to be surprised. "I myself don't wanna be part of any of those battles and wars that they are thinking and planning... Which is why I planed to do a neutral party, one that would help either side, with medical care..."

"Though your thoughts are in the right place, Tethys, I worry how this is gonna show of us... After this war is over, which will be, I fear that we'll end up in hiding because of our selfish activities..." Lelanto pointed out, considering all the options.

"And I share your concern... Which is why we need to gather as many neutral parties as we can. That way, we have the advantage of defending ourselves if things go wrong..."

"Too bad we cannot count on Leto, what with her power..." Upon Tethys' confused face, Lelanto felt forced to explain. "No one has seen her in a long time... I fear she has faded and not even her children know about it..."

"Well, there's only one way to know for sure... And, in the way, let's gather some allies!"

"Very well. Have you heard recently from Perses?" Lelanto began.

* * *

Rhea sat down, patiently, waiting.

Of course the one who wasn't sitting patiently waiting was her father, Ouranos. Against all foretell, Ouranos and Gaea were waiting for a new child, in a mortal hospital, nonetheless. Rhea wasn't alone in the waiting, as along her father and her were Phoebe, Mnemosyne and Hyperion.

Phoebe had light brown hair that went down to her breasts, the curly ringlets gleaming. Her skin was dark brown, a speckling of freckles near her button nose. Her golden eyes gleamed in excitement, her dress going down to her knees, the corset holding her breasts in. Phoebe giggled. Her high heels had little celestial bronze knives in the heels.

Hyperion, on the other hand, had eyes like the sun, pure yellow. He was lean, his muscles not that great, but still faintly visible in his muscle-shirt. His tanned skin gave him the vibe of spending time out in the sun, while his light blonde hair was well groomed and maintained. They all watched as Ouranos was driving himself crazy with worry.

But not sweet and calm Rhea. Her dark black curly hair swept down to her ankles, with her green eyes as green as a fresh meadow, and her smile as sunny as the sun which Hyperion briefly controlled. She wore a pair of denim jeans and a dark blue, baggy hoodie, her hair spilling around.

"Rhea, how can you be so calm?!" Hyperion wondered to her. It was true that this wasn't his kid, but he couldn't help to notice how his sister was sitting, with a small smile in her lips.

"Because, even though I'm not one to foretell things, I know father will have some explanations to do." That shocked everyone waiting along with them, except Phoebe, who obviously had foretold it, and Ouranos himself, who knew exactly what they were talking about. "It wasn't part of your plan that they were born the same day?"

"It wasn't. Honestly, I thought I hadn't worked up..." Rhea simply raised an eyebrow at her father, but nothing more. She knew he wanted a war and both, father and daughter knew she wasn't gonna aid him, but they were cordial enough to keep the topic away for now and focus on the problem in hand.

"Gaea will be sooo pissed when she gave birth to the child..." Phoebe giggled, earning a few glares. "What?!" Rhea couldn't blame her sister. She was always one with a bubbly personality when seeing the future. Especially if the problems didn't involve her.

"I just want this to be over-" His words were shut up by the arrival of a nurse, who looked like she had been in the middle of a hurricane. Which, if you consider that Nyx and Gaea were extreme opposites, you could consider it one.

"Eh, well..." The poor nurse looked exhausted, but she was still standing. "The bad news was that we had to sedate the mothers after they started to argue against each other, once they delivered..."

"Ha! I told you so!" Phoebe started to celebrate, but Mnemosyne stopped her.

"What is the good news...?" Mnemosyne asked, a hand over the mouth of her sister to shut her up.

"Both baby boys are healthy and ready for visits." She announced. No one moved for a minute before Rhea took a long sigh and got up from her chair. Wth a simple gesture, she told the nurse that they were right behind her. The nurse guided them into a nursery, with a lot of other babies and pointed at the two cribs at the back, who had the quietest babies of the place. Since Ouranos was still unresponsive, Mnemosyne and Rhea grabbed them first.

"They are sooo tiny!" Phoebe gushed over them, almost squeaking.

"We all were this tiny before." Mnemosyne reminded her, earning a roll eye from her sister. Rhea ignored them and started to rock the baby she was holding, the one, immediately opened his eyes and stared at her. The cold and changing eyes that were staring back at her, surprised her a little. They were ever-changing, one moment pale blue, the next gray slush.

"You must be Nyx's son... You have the same coldness as your mother..." She spoke softly to the baby, who decided that to freeze her finger was too much fun. "And her sense of humor..."

"I don't believe that he's Nyx's, Rhea..." Hyperion pointed out at the name written on the chart. The baby she was holding, surprisingly, was under the name of Gaea. Mnemosyne, who was holding the other one, surprised as well, since the baby had been giggling since he saw Phoebe's funny faces. "Well, this will me a bigger clash than we thought..." The one with Phoebe's eyes sparked like electricity, yellow and vibrant.

"You're saying that the babies have the opposite reaction as their mothers?" Ouranos, long and old forgotten Ouranos, spoke up for the first time. Apparently, he was still in shock that his plan worked very well. Now, he'd have to deal with the consequences of having twins. Two heirs... What a mess!

"Ohh! It's gonna be so much fun to watch them grow!" A different voice popped up and everyone turned around to meet Ananke, with her almost the same annoying bubbly personality as Phoebe. "Hiya, everyone! Look who I brought with me!" She grabbed something behind a wall, only to pull out Erosis, who seemed to be happy to be there. "We wanted to congratulate you and the children, of course!"

"It's- it's very nice to meet you again, Ananke." Ouranos greeted her, still a little confused. But Ananke didn't give it much importance. Ouranos pondered though, wasn't she an enemy?

"Ohh! They're soooo cute!" Ananke imitated Phoebe and started to make face to Rhea's baby, who didn't make a gesture. Suddenly, she jumped and headed towards another crib and picked up a different baby. A girl this time. "You are cute too! Yes you are, yes you are!" She repeated over and over to the baby, who started to suck on her own thumb.

"Ananke! Leave that baby where you found her! Her parents would not like if a stranger is with her!" Mnemosyne scolded her, frowning. She knew Ananke wouldn't smite Mnemosyne. Ananke ignored her and continued to gush over the baby girl, whispering something.

"...don't worry, I won't leave you forgotten like your Mommies and Daddy just did to you, no I won't..." She kept whispering, earning everyone's attention except Eros, who was looking at the babies like they had leprosy. "Which is why I'll bless you first, little Procella..."

"Blessed first?!" Hyperion raised his voice before two nurses and Mnemosyne herself shushed him down. "You are a deity! You cannot bless mortal babies around whenever you want!"

"That's not a mortal baby." Erosis replied for her, getting everyone's eyes on him. "That's the boys' sister." His voice seemed glum and sad.

Silence. Total silence. Not even other babies were crying.

Suddenly Ouranos, Primordial of the Sky, father of the great Kronos and grandfather of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, fell unconscious to the floor.

"Oops!" Ananke looked slightly guilty, but not to much. "Too much information for a day?"

"Perhaps." Erosis sulked, before making a pleading face to Ananke, much to Hyperion's confusion.

"Oh very well. You've suffered long enough." Ananke raised her hand, and a clink was heard, before Erosis squealed, giggling, a transformation in him occuring. Magical, arcane chains fell from his wrists, turning to pink rose petals, which swirled around him, turning into pure light.

His brown hair turned to bright, bubblegum pink, his blue eyes widening, turning into a bright pink too, although it was more neon. His skin cleared, the acne gone, becoming baby soft smooth, his hair elongating just a tad. His muscles became less defined, his hips growing wider, as his body became less blocky and more curvy. Erosis squealed, his clothes also transforming, going from the previous bagginess to tight skinny jeans, and a tight muscle-shirt, and a baggy hoodie. His shoes turned into sneakers. He darted for the babies, carrying both the yellow eyed and slush eyed one, which both seemed to perk up, as he cooed over them.

Hyperion tilted his head, looking at Phoebe, who just giggled again and shushed him. "Don't question it Hyperion, just accept it. Erosis, I do admit, he is pretty cute." Phoebe grinned, as Erosis snorted.

"You replied to what I was gonna say before I said it. Sneaky." He grins, before he turns to wink at Hyperion. "You know, if you ever get bored of Theia I'm always available."

Poor Ouranos had just stirred to hear that, and he collapsed again. Hyperion coughed, before blushing. "I um, we will see Erosis." He coughed out, spluttering. Ananke rolled her eyes, gently bouncing the female infant.

"They forgot you...but I didn't, Procella dearest.." Ananke cooes, the baby starting to cry. Time seemed to slow down around, as in a burst of gray, the Moirai appeared.

The mortals, it seemed, were paused in time. "The blessings shall begin. We will leave. The Mist will cover it in a positive manner." The Moirai decreed as one, before they were all transported to a temple.

Ananke's white hair bounced, as she rocked Procella. Eros still held the other two, and Nyx and Gaea were sitting on beds nearby. Hyperion sat next to his mother, followed by Mnemosyne and Phoebe. Nyx was accompanied by Erebus, who was growling at Ouranos. Erebus had vivid purple-blue eyes, while his hair, black as darkness itself, was silky soft and shiny. Erebus' lean build was clothed by a baggy hoodie, and jeans. Erebus' ivory, pale skin contrasted heavily to his hair and clothes.

Ananke muttered. "Inter me et vos et ad me Ananke sum, et benedicam tibi. Descendit de cælo, et in terra quid de nocte, ego autem fatum, benedicat tibi!" Which was translated automatically to.

"From me to you, and you to me, I am Ananke, and I bless you. Descended from the sky, from the earth and from the night is what you are, but I, Destiny, shall now bless you!" Murmured Mnemosyne, translating it.

"Procella is born, beauty and grace," Ananke murmured.

"With powers enough, to efface and erase, the Dreams she holds true." Clotho hissed.

"Goddess of Storms is what she is, Fires abound by her mighty power." Lachesis rasped.

"Goddess of the Deserts is what she is now, and forevermore!" Atropos boomed.

"Hail Procella, Goddess of Storms, Dreams, Fire and Deserts!" The four fate/destiny weavers boomed in unison. The female infant gurgled, a tiara forming on her head. She blinked her eyes, one minute they were green, the next white, the next black, before they settled, turning a blueish gray, with a ring of green at the edge. A little gray seeped into them, thanks to Ananke's personal blessing. A small mane of blueish black hair grew from her scalp, her smooth skin like ivory.

Erosis passed the twins, which Ananke held one in each hand. Procella squirmed away, crawling towards Ouranos. "Son of Nyx and Ouranos, is what you are.." She began, to the bright and cheery one.

"Son of Gaea and Ouranos, is what you are.." She began to the sullen one.

"Twins by fate and destiny borne, beauty and wisdom forever stored." Ananake began.

"With the powers of Lightning and Wind, from Night's brood were you born." Clotho said to the bright one. "And from Ice and Snow, with Water's gift, you are Earthen born." To the darker one.

"Lord of Terror, and Lord of Pain." Lachesis gestured to the Son of Nyx first, then to the Son of Gaea.

"Lord of Stars and Tricks." Atropos said vaguely.

"All hail Kethas, Primordial God of Lightning, Wind, Terror, Stars! The Son of Nyx and Ouranos!" They chanted.

"All hail Vouno, Primordial God of Ice, Snow, Rain, Pain and Trickery! The Son of Gaea and Ouranos!" They chanted again.

"Lords of Nature, blessed by Gaea!" Ananke decreed. Gaea groaned. "I bless all three brats, blah blah blah." She snarled.

"Lords of Night, blessed by Nyx!" Ananke insisted. Nyx muttered something similar. "And I bless them all as well!" She proceeded to swear rather violently.

"I bless you all as well." Ouranos said kindly, before dodging Nyx's wicked throw.

The Moirai slinked away, disappearing. Ananke also left, but Erosis continued to play with the babies, smiling sadly. How he longed for one of his own.

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	9. Chapter 9

The usually always-giggling-sometimes responsible-Summer-goddess Ayola was behaving like a girl ready to puke and a bunch of nerves. She nervously held her Katana, barely able to hold it.

Of course, that was not what her Fall counterpart, Geiropya, was doing. She was sharpening her new scythe, with full concentration. War was imminent and both seasons had to be ready for anything. More Ayola than Geiropya, as her spirit and personality weren't that violent. Besides, though Geiropya had the power and knowledge to go to war, Ayola didn't want that the entire light was on her partner all the time. As the season of sunshine and no clouds, she always had to be the center of attention.

"You take care of Kore, while I deal with Khione." Those were Geiropya's words and Aloya was planning on follow them till the end. She knew she wasn't as experienced. And neither was sweet young Kore, who was more versed in growing flowers like dear-old-Mommy, Persephone.

However, the silence and the lack of gossiping prior to the battle was killing Ayola. Not literally.

"Would you mind?!" Geiropya scolded her, once her foot tapping had become annoying.

"Sorry." She apologized, biting her nails. Then, horrifying herself she bit her nails. "Um, so you think they'd come here...?"

"The note was clear, Ayola..." Geiropya explained, trying not to lose her patience. They had received a note from Khione, to see her in some exact point to either join her or be defeated by her. Although Ayola didn't want to face Khione and was pretty sure going to flee to never be found again, Geiropya found her before she could put her plan into action. "You're not backing away, do you?"

"Of course not!" Ayola admitted. "But, won't you think they had like, um... a contingency plan?"

"You're saying..."

"Wow, cousins... Never believed you were coming..." Khione's cold voice finally appeared, before she revealed fully. She was standing in front of them, while Kore, also armed, appeared behind them.

"Kore, hi!" Ayola couldn't restrain herself, before Geiropya nudged her side. "Sorry..."

"Enough with the chitchat, Khione!" Geiropya snapped at her. "You know this is madness and you know I'll never agree with you... Just tell me why, so I can tell you how your pathetic enterprise will fail!"

"And give away my plan so fast? Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Khione argued with her, getting ready for the fight. Geiropya wasn't left behind and faced her. Both knew it was gonna be a rough battle. Khione brandished her shields, the perfect circles attached to her gloves. She smirked, as a blade flickered out of where her knuckles would be on both shields.

"Do we have to fight, Kore..?" Ayola tried to dissuade Kore. Neither was built for a fight and both of them knew it. "Why don't we sit to the side, eat some tea with cookies and watch those two...? We don't have to agree..." Kore gripped tightly her weapon, a simple, elegant spear, she gripped it as if she was trying to concentrate or choose what to do. Her shield was far more defensive than Khione's, which were razor tipped, but Ayola's were simple and defensive, attached to her forearm.

"I'm sorry, Ayola..." Kore apologized, looking down. "But, Khione promised that if I didn't do what I was suppose to, I'd be sorry..." It was obvious that Kore didn't want to do it, but was ready to everything.

All Ayola wanted was to be painless and that everyone ends up alive.

* * *

Keto watched as Tartarus prepared the things for the ritual. Phorcys watched as well, not knowing what to do as well.

Resurrecting Hydros was a complicated ritual, as he hadn't been chopped in pieces like Ouranos. Or locked away like Tartarus. Which is why Tartarus was being such a perfectionist into making this ritual. Once Tartarus was satisfied with the work he had been doing, he began chanting different words in a language that Keto could not identify herself.

"You really think this will work?" She whispered to Phorcys, watching with attention.

"It better work... Or I don't think we will be alive to see this ritual for a second time..." Phorcys replied in the same tone. Tartarus was ignoring them, which wasn't very unusual.

After a while in silence, Tartarus turned to glare harshly at Keto and Phorcys. "Pour your power into the ritual. I can't bring him back alone." It was true. That was why Keto and Phorcys were there.

Keto and Phorcys walked forward, a prideful spring in their strides. Keto murmured a short incantation with Phorcys, before they picked up an athame. "Ready?" Keto asked. Phorcys gulped, and nodded. They took the athame across their forearms, blood spilling into the basin of water, turning it into a murky red color.

After a moment, the basin hissed and began to fizzle. A cold wind swept through, chilling even Tartarus. The candles flickered, spluttering out. Suddenly, a mass of water formed in front of Tartarus, shocking Keto and awing Phorcys. A Primordial that none of them had seen before was coming back to life in front of them. But, the mass that was suppose to be Hydros was shapeless and more like a stick than a body. It moved around, as if it was looking for a shape to take. Finally, the mass looked straight to Tartarus, showing a pair of hollow and black eyes. Heading directly toward Tartarus, it looked like it was about to attack him.

Neither Keto or Phorcys were fast enough to reach to Tartarus. Not because they didn't want to, but because Tartarus, who hadn't been stopping his chant, stopped him. It was only then when Hydros finally took a shape, showing an evil smirk.

"It's good to be back..."

* * *

Hydros was confused at first. He was in the middle of talking with Ophion and Phanes, when he felt a sharp tug, and suddenly he was back in Tartarus, with his former companions, Keto and Phorcys nearby.

"Keto...Phorcys." Hydros acknowledged, dipping his watery head. He was too weak to solidify truly. "I was trapped in that accursed mirror.. Until you released me.." He crooned. "When..I retake my throne..from Pontos..and Thalassa...you two will..be my companions..!" He groaned out weakly. He would give them a ranking equal to he himself. They would control his monstrous subjects, after all. He would not send such monstrous subjects into hiding like that brat, Poseidon! He was nothing, if not benevolent.

* * *

"Argh! This is getting all confusing!" Tethys grabbed her head, collapsing back into a couch that appeared magically behind her. Lelantos watched her, chuckling a little. "Too many names that I'm driving myself crazy!"

"You were the one who wanted to make a mental list..." Lelantos shut his mouth when facing Tethys' deadly look. "Let me get you a board or something..." Snapping his fingers, a green-board appeared in front of her, filled with all the names that they were discussing in the last hours.

"And you couldn't think of this hours ago?!" It was obvious that the stress was getting on Tethys' nerves, as she wasn't like this often. "Sorry..."

"Pressure, I understand." Lelantos admitted, getting up from his spot on the floor and grabbing a chalk to cross out names. "So, let's cross out the ones we already know or are too obvious already..."

"OK, we have to start with the Cardinal Titans, also known as Krios, Iapetus, Hyperion and Koios... Oh, and don't forget Oceanus and Kronos, those two are predictable as Tartarus..." Tethys began, making Lelantos cross out their names. "That also means that Gaea, Ouranos and Nyx are on the same side- oh! They will need a messenger, so take Arke from the list..."

"That's too bad... Arke is funny and nice, sometimes..." Lelantos regretted, shrugging.

"If Krios is involved, that also means Eurybia will be as well, cross her out too-"

"What about Mnemosyne and Phoebe?" Lelantos glanced back at Tethys, who started to laugh.

"Those two couldn't fight to save their lives! But, if they had to cheer for someone- yeah, cross them out as well..." Tethys snorted.

"What of Clymene...She's always been the only one, aside from Dione or Metis, who, Tethys, have faded." Lelantos said, to Tethys' hopeful expression. "Clymene is one of the only who could ever convince Eurybia to side against Krios...We should also get Mylinos to help. As a Titan of Time, Mylinos would be very beneficial."

"That leave us with almost thirty names that could be aligned with the Olympians..." Lelantos counted quickly, crossing out some names that were obvious, like Rhea, Hecate, Iris and Iris and Arke's father, Thaumas. Tethys nodded, thinking hard.

"Is there... any possibility that we could talk to Aura-"

"Aura won't fight this war, Tethys." Lelantos cut her, looking serious. Tethys nodded, also serious.

"And I wasn't suggesting that." She hurried to say. "I wanted to know if she could help us, being in the sideline helping with us. I'm not saying she will fight, though I cannot promise it from her..." Tethys moved her head and Lelantos turned around to see his own daughter, Aura, staring at him. She had long hair, with a rainbow tint, and two large, feathered wings sprouting from her shoulders, a smaller pair unfurling from her waist. Aura's eyes shined sadly, the sapphire eyes shifting to a ruby red, before shifting to emerald green, black onyx and so forth. Aura's chiton hugged her lithe frame loosely, her rainbow hair held back by a golden diadem, with golden arc hoops on her shoulders.

"Father-"

"Aura, I'm sorry, but my decision is final." Lelantos told his daughter. "You won't fight this war-"

"Would you listen to me, please?" Aura interrupted softly. Lelantos sighed and nodded. "I just wanted to say that I didn't want to be part of this war... but if I can do anything to help, like being in the sidelines like Tethys suggested, I'd be there, helping..." She continued, trying to be strong in her position. Tethys nodded, not saying anything into the discussion. Lelantos is quiet for a while, before nodding.

"You could do something in the meantime..." Tethys got up, looking at father and daughter. "If you know anything that could give us an advantage into convincing any of these people..." Aura looked at the board, with a thoughtful face, before uncrossing out some names of the list, like Eurybia, and writing Dione and Metis with Clymene.

* * *

Keto gaped. "M-mirror?"

"Y-yes! That forsa-saken mirror of C-c-c-chaos!" He stuttered, momentarily turning into a puddle. Tartarus's eyes widened, that mirror..they passed it every meeting! How had they not known sooner..?

What kind of dark magic was Chaos employing?

"Hydros, my lord, what do you desire to reform truly?" Keto and Phorcys said in unison, bowing down to him. He crooned.

"The...blood of the halfbloods. I require the blood of three female sea halfbloods..and three male sea halfbloods. The blood of a son and daughter of Aphrodite to be beautiful, the blood of Athena and her smartest son and daughter...And some of the Blood of Ouranos."

Tartaurs swiveled around to Hydros, shock evident. "The blood of Ouranos, halfbloods and Athena? You are mad! The Blood of Ouranos is too volatile and potent for even you, Hydros!" He roared, the cavern shaking and trembling. The Blood of Ouranos created too many dangerous things!

"You didn't let me finish...some Blood of Typhon as well.." He crooned, eyes twinkling in malevolence. "The Blood of the Primordials.." Tartarus snarled. "That is even more potent! You need not do this.. What are you planning, Hydros?!" Tartarus boomed, the entire cave trembling beneath his fury.

Hydros grimaced, evading Tartarus' swipe easily. "Ophion and Phanes have been so generous lately." He purred. Tartarus' eyes widened in shock, before narrowing to slits. They turned from blood red to almost black, fury and confusion evident.

Ophion was not heard of in the myths often, much like Eurynome, the Titaness he took as his queen. Phanes was only slightly more relevant. Phanes was the Primordial of Creation to some, but in truth, he was a Primordial of Knowledge. Phanes was supreme in knowledge, and he was formidable in his ability to control reflective substances, bar the Mirrors of the Primordials.

Ophion on the other hand, was far more sinister. He was the Primordial of Life, and like his closest friend, Phanes, a Primordial of Knowledge. Ophion dealt with Arcane Knowledge, while Phanes dealt with Physical Knowledge. Ophion could create new things to life, not decreed by the Moirai and even above Ananke.

To an extent. Ophion was one of Chaos' first born. In truth, there was no official order, only Chaos or Order could tell them. They had refused, and Hydros still believed that there were tiers. He, Ophion and Phanes were exiled for a reason, after all.

Chaos and Order will drown.

Vengeance was close at hand, Hydros just needed to play his cards right. Caught up in their own musings, Tartarus of what Hydros could've learned from Ophion and Phanes, who jealously guarded their information. Hydros of his plans, and Keto and Phorcys, wondering what they had done.

None of them noticed the shadowy figure slinking off, eyes just gaping chasms...

They would all pay.

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	10. Chapter 10

Not exactly sure what position would take each of them, Tethys decided to visit the seasons. Of course, Lelantos and his daughter Aura came, basically, because they had nothing else to do. Not that Tethys minded.

What Tethys didn't expect to find, not even in her most wild and odd dreams, was looking at the seasons fighting against each other. Sure, the cousins never seemed to see eye-to-eye, but they never disagreed this much!

Khione vs Geiryopa. Kore vs Ayola.

Winter vs Autumn. Spring vs Summer.

Even Aura was confused by the show she was looking at. Usually it was Khione and Geiryopa who disagreed with Kore and Ayola.

"Um, no offense Lady Tethys... But have we arrived to the right place?" She wondered, being respectful above all. Lelantos was standing with his mouth open, Tethys only could guess why he was like that.

"We are in the right place, Aura, of that I have no doubt... I do, however, doubt that we had arrived in a good time to discuss our situation..." Tethys admitted, looking at the battle that was happening before her own eyes.

Khione was fighting with Geiryopa. Two powerful seasons, the decay of the world and the death of the world. It seemed appropriate that they would fight each other. Khione, more experienced than Geiryopa, handled her blade shield like an expert, almost leaving no room to maneuver. Geiryopa, however, wasn't left behind, as she moved her own Scythe with excellence and grace, but she seemed as deadly, as Khione did have some proof of its power around her arms.

Kore was left fighting Ayola. It was weird to see two calm and normally teenager seasons like them with weapons and trying to look all rough and tough. It was pretty obvious that none of them knew what they were doing, but at least Kore was the one attacking. Ayola's katana was all the protection she had and she was using it as shield, trying not to hurt her. Neither of these seasons were having fun or even enjoying this, like their counterparts, but were trying to stand their ground.

"What should we do, then?" Aura asked, not wanting to stay in the sidelines, doing absolutely nothing. Lelantos had to held his daughter firm, so that she wouldn't jump into action. "We just can't let them keep fighting each other!"

"I believe they already chose their sides, dear..." Her father replied, looking at the battle. It was well known that Khione hated the Olympians, so the questions about how she convinced Kore to follow her into this madness still remained.

"This is what I feared..." The group, minus the season, heard the newcomer's voice and were surprised not to find it earlier.

"Persephone..." Tethys greeted her, her voice slightly covered in awe. "Please, tell me you did not allowed this..."

"You know me-or know my entity-better than anyone, Tethys..." Persephone argued with her, frowning softly. "Khione came looking for me, but I guess I was too late finding them..."

"You aren't able to stop this...?" Tethys questioned Persephone, who simply stared at the battle, longingly. "Then, someone help us all..."

Khione charged fiercely, using her blade shield to batter, before summoning another one, to block the strike of Geiropya's scythe. Khione stuck her foot out, hooking it around Geiropya's ankle, causing the Goddess of the Autumn to trip and fall.

"Why are you here, Tethys?" Persephone murmured sadly. Kore, her daughter with Zephyrus, was fighting against her cousins..Persephone's heart sank.

"To start a peace corps. Aid those caught in the crossfire. Neutral." Tethys replied, trusting Persephone.

* * *

Nyx was curious on why Erebus had pulled Ouranos aside.

They had returned from giving birth to the triplets-yes, triplets! One from each and one born from pure energy! Ananke was ecstatic like a kid in a candy store, as she was spoiling the kids with hugs and words and, well, treating them like babies, though they wouldn't stay like that much longer. Nyx believed that they loved Ananke's attention and that's why they stayed like that. After all, Primordial children grew up much faster than mortal ones.

But, that wasn't her main concern at the moment. No, following Erebus and Ouranos was far more interesting than cooing a baby and making faces at it. Even when it was one of her own. He was so cheerful, urgh..

"Why did you even do that for?!" She heard Erebus shout at Ouranos. Apparently, he was very pissed off. Not just his normal pissed off when someone flirted with Nyx or insulted him, but his full on "I AM THE KING OF SHADOWS YOU WILL OBEY ME" level pissed off.

"It wasn't like she didn't want it either..." Ouranos replied smugly, though Nyx could sense some kind of smirk on his face. Even when she wasn't watching his face. That was driving Erebus nuts. "It was her decision, after all."

"She's my wife, you selfish jerk!" Erebus pushed Ouranos away from him. Nyx was surprised by Erebus' possessiveness over her. Part of her wanted to slap him for thinking that she needed his permission to do whatever she wanted, but the other part was cooing on how sweet it was that, even after all those eons together and fights, he was still worrying about her, like before the Titans came along. "Like you wouldn't take revenge on whoever slept with Gaea!" Erebus snarled.

"Tartarus was lucky enough that I was already out of range and asleep when he made the moved on my wife..." Ouranos complained, grumbling. Erebus rolled his eyes at him.

"You're such a jerk, Ouranos... And, I'm warning you, for the last time, stay the Tartarus, who by the way shagged your own dear wife, away from my wife..." Erebus warned him, poking his finger on his chest, the nail causing a little bleeding. Ouranos pushed it away like if it was nothing.

"Or what you'll do?" Ouranos mocked him, obviously smirking. However, and to Nyx's surprised, it was Erebus who smirked back, his eyes glowing, chuckling before speaking.

"You shouldn't be worried about what I could do to you... more like what Nyx could do to you if she finds out that you're using her." Ouranos snorted and laughed.

"Fat chance that it'll happen!" He argued back, before turning around and back to the other entities. Quickly melting between the shadows, Nyx came out not because she wanted, but because she was discovered.

"I'm sorry you had to listened to all that, Nyx." Erebus apologized. Nyx looked at him, still not believing what she witnessed. "He will pay, I can promise you that-"

"Oh, he will pay, alright..." Nyx completed for him, glaring daggers at Ouranos' back. "We'll play by-passers till all of this is over... And then, he will not know what hit him..."

* * *

Nyx held her son, Kethas, in one arm, rocking him gently. Mirroring her was Gaea, holding Vouno. Nyx glared at Erebus. "Come over here, now!" She boomed, causing Kethas to start to cry. She frowned and began rocking him gently, soothing him. "You will be a father to Kethas. Gaia?" Nyx asked.

Gaia hummed. "Ouranos may have partial custody, as that is the law. He will have equal right to our children. But Erebus and Tartarus can still be fathers to them. Ananke can watch over Procella, with Erebus and Tartarus as well."

"T-Tartarus? You want to let HIM near the babies? And Ananke?" Nyx echoed in disbelief.

"Tartarus would dare not to harm one of my children." Gaia growled.

"Uhm, Damase-" Erebus began.

"I gave consent to that, even if I didn't like it."

"What about Iapetus, or Hyperion or Krios? He killed them as well." Erebus hissed out.

"He..did what?" Gaia began furiously, before her voice became calm and collected. "Oh, so he hurt my children. He will not hurt Kethas, nor Vouno, nor Procella." Gaia said with finality to her voice.

"Of that, I will ensure." Gaia echoed. Nyx and Erebus nodded. Ouranos would agree to help, he would not let his heirs fall. Erosis and Ananke would probably help the children, and Akhlys and Moros always had a soft spot for helping Nyx out.

These children would change the world.

The Moirai would tremble, and Ananke would cower.

The Shadowy figure slinked away once again. The only one of them who could truly threaten the Shadow..was Erebus and Nyx. Now those meddlesome children.

* * *

After Tethys left the seasons fighting among themselves, Lelantos and Aura with her, she realized that they needed to be more direct about her 'peace corps'. It was a waste of time to stand theree, and that everyone stared back at you, like if you were insane. Tethys' intentions were pure and everyone was mocking her in her face, which was getting on her nerves.

"Soooo..." Lelantos trailed his voice, trying not to upset anyone. Aura wasn't in a very good mood as well, mainly because they were making insinuations at her that she could 'betray her daddy for a better life'. Lelantos knew the promises were useless on his daughter, but it got on her nerves as well. "Who are left, sweetie?"

"Let me check." Aura asked, making a scroll appear of nowhere into her hands and she read it with concentration. "Um, we haven't seen Anchiale or Anytus... Probably we should check on Perses... No one has a clue on where Leto is..." She recounted, serious. "Um, should we check on Nike, just to be sure...?"

"Nike!" Tethys came out of her cloud, shocking both Lelantos and Aura. "Why didn't I think of that one before?!" She turned to both her companions, as if she was waiting for an answer.

"Um, because none of us thought about it...?" Aura suggested, trying not to be the target of her anger.

"That's not why!"

"Wait, is not?" Lelantos raised an eyebrow, surprised she wasn't blaming them. Tethys shook her head, with a half smile.

"Nope! We were searching for Primordials! We assumed all the gods could be against the Titans and stuff!" Now, that it was in words, both Lelantos and Aura could see the why and gasped, nodding. "Great! Now we can go where she is! Where is she, by the way?"

"Maybe with the Patriots?" Lelantos said, earning two incredulous looks. "The football team...? The SuperBowl was last Sunday!" He told, exasperated. Both women gasped, recalling it.

"That was where Lady Gaga sung?" Aura remembered. Tethys nodded, excited, but Lelantos was face palming his face. How could women recall who was singing in the commercial break, but not who played?! "I fear she will outshine her father...Like her half sister, Taylor, did."

"If I was Apollo, I'd be very proud of her!" Tethys affirmed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Lelantos interrupted, not wanting to hear more. "I bet she's still at the team's gym... They are still euphoric about the winning..."

"Sounds like a good place to start..." Tethys agreed, as she had no idea where Nike could be. Soon, the three flashed out to find the goddess of victory.

They just hoped she hasn't chosen a side.

* * *

Apollo trembled slightly at the sight of Python. The monstrous serpent growled and roared. "Ssssooo, the Sssson of Leto and Zzzeusss, hass come to facccee me! After you losst your precioussss Oracle of Delphi?" Python bellowed, his long serpentine body coiling around. Python was a gigantic snake with fangs the size of spears, with acidic green eyes.

"I had fought you when I was 4 days old, Python! I will fight you yet again, and I shall win!" Apollo said cockily.

Python smiled coldly, and slithered to the side, showing a young, youthful woman with the lower half of a scorpion. Her long, ebony locks of hair gleamed, brushed into curly locks. Her eyes gleamed purple, for some reason. "Hello, Apollon Phoebus." She said pleasantly, smiling. Her hands were clasped together lightly. "I am indeed sorry for having to do this, I have no quarrel with you or your family, just the Wisdom Goddess." She did look like she genuinely regretted it. "Alas, my patron, mother Gaia, will reward me beautifully for your head."

* * *

Apollo woke with a start on his throne, ignoring the snickers from Hermes or Poseidon. Apollo had fallen asleep during a meeting? Again?

"Apollo, since you seem so panicked, and your sleep was so important, care to tell us what you dreamed?" Hera asked mockingly. Apollo flipped her the bird before shrugging.

"I dreamt abo-" Apollo's eyes turned glassy and rolled back, as green mist escaped his mouth. In a raspy, double tuned voice he spoke. "Approach Seeker and consult Apollon Phoebus, Oracle of the Divine. Bane of Python, God of the Sun! God of Music, Healing and Archery!" He moved to the center of the room, turning around and spinning, before walking to Aphrodite slowly. "Approach Seeker, and consult Apollon Phoebus! Oracle of the Divine, Bane of Python, God of Music, Healing, Archery and the very Sun itself!" He screeched.

"W-what is my fate?" Aphrodite mumbled. Loud enough for the Oracle to hear though.

"War aod, ate don/Nhit s nt oun, n skall rourn/estinely's kohn, brogst at nea/seido's bae, rescted incree." He rasped, pointing a finger at Poseidon before leering closer to Aphrodite.

"Secn of ky, Son of Se/Destiny hs plas for ee/Wo oo all ho crowss er mit/For al ill e consmed in clorus ngt." Apollo whispered in Aphrodite's ear.

Apollo let out a shriek, pointing a finger at Zeus. "Beware, beware!" He cried. "The Prophecies are to come true! The Oracular Tomes are to become fulfilled!" Apollo roared, before promptly collapsing.

A shadowy figure slithered away, silently hissing. His master would be pleased.

* * *

Ananke frowned, before turning to her daughters. "Did you sense that?" She asked them.

"Yes." They spoke as one. Ananke shuddered, that was creepy!

"Someone is about to speak too much."

"Distort it!" Ananke suddenly roared. "Distort it, now!" Ananke roared, before Clotho screeched and began using her nimble fingers quickly and agilely, tampering with a golden string. Apollo's prophecies would be distorted from now on. She turned to Lachesis.

"We would have to put this into play early on, then. Mother?" The trio of Fates turned to Ananke who smiled coldly.

"Figure it out for yourselves, darlings. I'll correct you if you mess up too badly." The Moirai nodded, and their fingers began to glide as one, adding various strings to the tapestry, while removing one diamond thread, looping it down the chain.

A shadowy figure smirked barely. So close to the Loom... so close...

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	11. Chapter 11

Aphrodite, while standing or sitting still, could be called by hordes of mortals as the most beautiful view that ever existed. If mortals stayed long enough to see said view move, they would shower her with gifts and prays of how her beauty changed their lives and how they will like to please her. Normally, the Goddess of Beauty would be delighted with those ideas.

But not today.

If said mortals could be able to see her face, the frown that adorned her face, the wrinkles that were forming between her multicolor and ever changing eyes, the pout that formed those lips that had melted and conquered mortals and gods alike, they would think something was bothering the very existence of said Goddess. And they wouldn't be far from the truth.

Granted, Aphrodite knew she wasn't like Athena, overthinking every single detail of every single moment. Whenever she had a plan, she liked to swing it and try to get her way, though she always got her way at the end. But, she was a thinking goddess at the moment. No, she wasn't figuring how to conquer something or get an advantage.

She was trying to pick sides in the upcoming or forming war.

Again, granted. Aphrodite wasn't, isn't and will never be a warrior goddess. Not that she wants to be like that, anyway. But whatever she decides, will affect her future between either her fellow Council members or the rebel Primordials. Before the encounter with Ouranos, Aphrodite had her position very well decided. The aftermath, however, filled her with doubts.

One thing that Ouranos had told her was absolutely true: she was his daughter, whether she liked it or not. She was her blood, literally. Yes, Zeus found her and made her part of the Council and married her to his son, Hephaestus- a bad decision, from whatever you see it at the end... and her rebellious attitude about it didn't help much about it. They received her with open arms- some of them, obviously -and so far, hadn't throw it on her face.

Mortals had a saying, 'blood is thicker than water', meaning that family should always support each other. And that was the crux of Aphrodite's problem. And she could not go to ask for advice, as no one will understand what she was feeling at the moment. Sure, they could listen and give their opinion- with a not very subtle 'you should support us' -but that was it.

Trying to look for the pros and cons of every faction of the war, Aphrodite realized that none of the sides was very appealing to her. Each side will gloat and try to show its superiority to the defeat side, no matter what. That wasn't what she needed... What she needed...

She didn't want to fight. That was clear. She will have to, if she choose sides. But, if there was a way to avoid confrontation and help at the same time...?

Looks like she had to take a very Athena-way... Research, compare and decide.

It was gonna be a long afternoon...

* * *

Kronos raised from the pile that were his siblings- brothers -with a smirk and full of scratches and ichor dripping from his body.

Kronos looked around, hoping to see Rhea and brag his latest victory, only to notice that she wasn't there anymore. Only Python was there, as the rest of the Titaness probably got bored or tired of watching the others fight for meaningless things. This infuriated Kronos even more. How was he suppose to prove that he was the best one to be their leader if everyone left?!

"They got feeeeed up with your bragging..." Python hissed at Kronos, who was still trying to comprehend what had happening to his audience. "More important thiiingssss were happening..." He abstained, however, to mention he did also had important thinngs to do than watching Titans fighting against each other.

"What could be more important than me, establishing the control over the Titans!?" Kronos boomed, his form giving in into the exhaustion.

"The birthhhh of Ouranossss' new heirssss."

That didn't go well with Kronos.

He wasn't going to be no one second's best. His father had woken up them again, with the deal that they would get something in return. And now, that deal was off as new brats were born into the world?! Fat chance of that!

"My brothers! I command you to rise!" He ordered to his fallen siblings. One by one, the Titans began to wake from their defeat, some struggling more than others. Hyperion held himself against a rock, but his bright glaring look towards Kronos expressed his feelings. Krios and Koios were without a member each, so their painful expressions were because they were regrowing them. Iapetus didn't think it was useful to get up from the floor, so he stayed there. "My brothers, we've been tricked!"

"Tricked, you say?!" Iapetus, was the first one talking. "You were the first one tricking us, so yes, we were tricked! How are you gonna trick us now?!"

"I was tricked as well, Iapetus! You'd do well in remember it!" Kronos argued back.

"What is this 'so-called' trickery you just discovered?!" Koios' voice was low but steady and powerful at the same time.

"Ouranos bore new heirs!"

Silence.

"That's impossible!" Krios shouted, even though his body wasn't in conditions to get up. "Who would have accepted such task?!"

"That would be Nyyyyx and your mother, Gaeaaaa." Python hissed before scurrying away to not be the target of the Titans. It could be Hermes the one coming up with the phrase, but clearly the 'don't shot the messenger' applied also to him.

"Mother bearing new kids?! Impossible!"

"Peace, brothers!" Kronos interrupted a tantrum from Hyperion. "Let's put our heads together and make Father regret he had ever messed with us!" Upon the agreement of his brothers, Kronos realized that, even though he just won a battle against them, next time he should try setting them against a common enemy, it'd be a better way to establish his domain.

* * *

Nyx was pacing in her chamber, frustrated. The chandelier glowed with purple flames, flickering sinisterly over her.

Right after Ouranos had left and she had handed Kethas to Erebus, she had locked herself in her chambers, thinking about the things she could do to Ouranos. So far, things she could came out with were petty and high schooler. Nothing it could be worthy of her, the Primordial of the Night. Finally, she collapsed in her bed, surrounded by the different papers and discarded plans she had. She ignored the door being opened as well.

"You could use a break, Nyx." Erebus' voice floated next to her. She didn't even try to open her eyes.

"Where's Kethas, Erebus?"

"Left him playing with Vouno and Procella. Gaea is looking after them." He recognized, not moving from his spot. "Nyx, we both want revenge, but nothing will come out of this frustration if you don't clear your mind-"

"This isn't a yoga retirement, Erebus!" Nyx snapped at him, finally opening her eyes. "If Ouranos wins this war, I'm not gonna let him walk away victorious, poisoning my son's mind!"

"I'm not asking you to do so!" Erebus argued back, serious. "But your mind is in turmoil, so you need to tune it down to think!" They had a small glare contest, neither of them winning. When Nyx finally looked away, Erebus knew he should play nicely. "Go spend time with Kethas. He needs his mother and I'm sure you'll come up with something if you're not thinking about it..."

"That makes no sense..."

"I know, but your son is something special and I'm honored you chose me to be his father- well, adoptive father, but you get my point..." Nyx looked at Erebus, surprised by it. Sighing, she got up and left her chambers, more determined to find a way to peg Ouranos down.

One way or another, she will do so. For the sake of their, no.. Her heirs.

* * *

The Frozen Tomb

"EIRENE!" Khione screeched the second she walked into her palace. The ice-covered place looked more like a cemetery, mainly because of the silence, than a palace. The steel walls were covered in a sheet of ice and frost. The lady of the place rushed inside, still fuming over the lost battle against Geiropya. How could she lost?! She was Khione, Goddess of the Winter! Daughter of Boreas! She was raised for battle!

"Y-yes, Milady." Khione's third-in-command, Eirene, appeared, swallowing hard. Khione had a great impression upon her subjects, and they all feared when she was in a bad mood.

"When will be the ritual ready?!" Although it was a question, Khione's tone of voice left no room for pleasantries. Eirene sweated before answering.

"T-this aft-ternoon, M-milady..." She stuttered and Khione wanted to smack her third-in-command. But there were things to do before the Awakening.

This time, she won't lose...

* * *

The Citadel of Summer

BOOM!

That was the sound that made everyone celebrate. The grandiose citadel was bright yellow, with tones of orange and pink, like a sunset. Once the champagne was uncorked, Ayola spread it around, laughing with her subjects at her home. She and Geiropya had subdued Kore and Khione! Oh, that was teasing material for a decade, maybe a hundred years! They will never let them live that one down!

"Oh, Damia, you should have seen it!" Ayola got up from her seat, still not intoxicated enough with her drinks. "The look in Kore when I cut her spear in two! Eep!" She squeaked, still not down from her adrenaline high. Damia, her current second-in-command, listened, in silence. Fortunately for Ayola, she was the one with the cool head.

"Yes, Milady, but you should not think this will be the end..." Damia expressed, wisely. Ayola rolled her eyes and keep on celebrating. "Milady, the Awakening-"

"Yeah, yeah... We'll do it later, poop-partier! Let's celebrate!"

* * *

The Flower Tower

Auxesia was worried with her Lady Kore. Since her return, she had locked herself in her bedroom and had cried non stop. She didn't know what to do, as she was always a cheerful goddess and gentle. What could had happened for her to return so depressed?

"Milady?" She called her, worry lacing her words. Behind her, some of the palace's subjects were waiting, all also worried. "Milady Kore, its me. Auxesia. May I come in?" She asked, though she could barged in, with no care in the world if her lady was in danger. Just when she was about to do that, the door opened and showed a red, puffy-eyed Kore, who was sniffing. "Milady..."

"We-we lost, Ausexia! I-I couldn't prove myself!" She began crying again, hiding her face in her hands. Ausexia looked around, as if trying to know-or that someone told him-what to do. Finally, an idea struck her.

"Milady, will you be against new council?" Kore looked up, wiping her tears. "I think I know of someone who can help you..."

* * *

The Fortress of Autumn

The Fortress of Autumn was made out of gray and black stones, covered in vines and orange leaves, with reds and yellows as well. A few pumpkins decorated the walls.

Geiropya was sitting on her throne, ignorant of the party her subjects were throwing in her honor. Not that she didn't appreciate their enthusiasm or devotion, but the Goddess of Autumn knows this is far from over. Defeating Khione had been tough, and there were several mistakes that she won't make again.

"Milady, may I know your thoughts?" Geiropya raised an eyebrow at Euporia, her temporary second-in-command. Of course she would notice her silence upon the party. She wordlessly got up from her throne and gestured her to walk with her, away from the commotion. "You seem to not be enjoying the party..."

"Call me paranoid, but I believe we cannot let our guard down now..." She explained to her, serious. "Khione was, no, is, a tough opponent and I won't be lucky to defeat her a second time... We need something in our favor..."

"Milady, may I suggest Orthoise?" Geiropya stopped walking, looking at Europia. 'Why, of course!'

"Very well, Europia... Warn everyone, the Fortress of Autumn will have a visitor very soon..."

* * *

Aphrodite was more unsure than ever.

No matter how many pros and cons did she added to the situation, she could not choose, in conscience, a side in this war. She knew she had to make that decision soon, before someone else made it for her and she could be stuck in the losing team. With that thinking, if she sided with the Olympians and the Primordials win, she could be punish fiercely, almost making her none existent. On the other hand, if she sided with the Primordials and the Olympians win, it'd be obvious she'd be facing a re-categorization, like Hecate eons ago.

She didn't know which option was more merciful.

"Someone must have a clue on who would win this war..." She muttered to herself. She could almost picture Ares taking the decision for her and she wouldn't like being suffering for someone else's options. She had experienced that with Hephaestus when Zeus decided for her. No, thank you! "Maybe... who could win..."

The answer came alone. If winning was the key, who would know better than the goddess of victory? She'd take Nike's advice, no matter how crazy she was, cause Nike didn't make mistakes very often. As far as reliable sources, Nike was one of the best. Decided, she flashed out to find her, hoping she didn't challenged her to a stupid competition.

She found Nike, standing in front to a model of the world, with different colors signaling the different sides of this war. Dark, almost black for what Aphrodite assumed it was the Primordial side. The sky blue was for sure Zeus' color, ergo, the color of the Olympians. A white group was standing on the sideline, the neutrals. She also saw a green grass color on one side, but she didn't know what that meant.

"Nike." Aphrodite called her, not wanting to surprise her. Last time someone surprised Nike, she had pinned it down in two seconds flat.

"Aphrodite. Came for advice? Or just wanting to make me switch sides?" The last part sounded with a bit of sarcasm, but Aphrodite assumed this had happened to Nike all morning.

"Advice. I'm having second thoughts about who I could follow in this war..." she admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "And who better than the goddess of victory?"

"This goddess is taking a pause, Dite." Nike chuckled when she saw Aphrodite's shock. "Siding with anyone will have its repercussions if they lost, so I decided to stand aside..."

"You- stand aside?!" Aphrodite couldn't help to repeat, almost stuttering the words out her mouth.

"Shocking, uh?" Nike smirked with a light chuckle. "Especially since Athena and Ares seem to get along for this, uh? Well, I'm not gonna be the 'lucky charm' this time! If they want to win, they have to do it on their own ways!" She stated, frustrated. "Tethys was kind enough to let me step aside and I will do that!"

"T-Tethys?" Aphrodite repeated, her worries easing a little. Maybe...

"She knows this will leave a bloodshed and she wants to be prepare to not lose any immortals on the way... She's still searching for the ones that could be affected by this war if they don't step aside..." Nike informed her. Aphrodite noticed that her note, her face, even her eyes weren't as crazy for victory as she remembered. True, Nike likes to be an eagle most of the time, on Athena's or Zeus' shoulders, but this was a peaceful look. A relieved look.

Nothing was depending on her anymore.

"Is there place for one more?"

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	12. Chapter 12

It sound like a line coming out of a movie, but Eros felt his 'Spidey senses' activating.

Sure, coming from a guy that is always looking around and totally being bothered by new expression of love, some gods would wonder how he hasn't gone insane. Some others would say he was already insane and that he doesn't inspire true love, more like a toxic feeling. Other would think, how the Hades his wife fell in love with him?!

But none of those thoughts bother Eros at the moment.

He was feeling like two of the most powerful forces in the world were aligning and bending their broken hearts. His specialty.

Like many other gods around, Eros was always misunderstood. No one could understand his version of love, more raw and more wild than the one spread by his mother (was she even his mother?) Aphrodite. Her was a pink bubble everyone wants to live. Erosis, Primordial God of Love, had an even stranger way of love. The cold practicality combined with the joyful ambience, while he, Eros, was the reality no one wants to heard about.

Eros followed this current of hatred mixed with revenge that was coming his way. He left his wife alone, not even telling her where he was going, but she doesn't ask by now. The current leaded him straight to two entities whispering and talking very close to each other.

"We could...?" One of them would ask, while the other one simply shake the head.

"Tried that already. He'd see it coming..." The other one would explain, before saying one of its own. "How about...?"

"No, seems a little flawless, don't you think?"

The more Eros got closer, the more he could feel the power irradiate from this two entities. These weren't simply mortals or mighty gods, no. This were primordials, mothers of many of the creatures around, including himself, in a way. It was such a weird event he was presenting he didn't want to be left out. Nyx and Gaea would never see eye to eye again and he wants in. Smirking, he got closer and made himself announced.

"Ladies, looks like you need a little help... And I'm more than willing to do that..."

* * *

The figure headed straight to the Citadel of Summer. Ayola could feel the presence and was jumping up and down, excited. Damia couldn't understand why her Lady was acting that way, but kept her opinions to herself. Though, she did have a saying with the party Milady Ayola was making for the guest. The happiness was contagious, but she knew their guest wasn't a very party-person.

"Is Milady sure-?"

"Of course I'm sure, Damia!" Ayola stated, her bubbly personality showing up. "We may have lost the first round, but I'm sure our guest will help us raise and win!"

"If you say so, Milady..." Damia replied, not wanting to argue with her. Soon, the figure became more and more clear, shaping into a male. Someone that Damia hasn't seen in millenniums.

"Theros..." She mumbled when she saw clearly who was it. Theros had sandy, wind-swept hair, with a lithe build, and chiseled features. His ocean blue eyes were accompanied by dark, thick eyelashes, plump lips, and tanned, golden skin.

"So?! Is this party gonna start soon or what?!"

* * *

Khione had little time for parties.

Besides, her castle, the Frozen Tomb, wasn't known for throwing the best parties. No, that was a title that he gladly leave to any of her cousins. Maybe Ayola will win without any competition. Her bubbly personality was too much sometimes...

"Milady, sorry to interrupt-"

"As always, Eirene, you better have a good reason for interrupting me..." Khione's threat was left hanging but Eirene needed no more. She knows what happens when someone doesn't obey an order from the Goddess of Winter.

"Milady, you wanted to know when your guest arrived..." Suddenly, Eirene was pushed to the side by a male figure. Its presence was enough to demand respect, something Khione doesn't give freely.

"Seems like you continue to rule with an iron fist, my dear Khione..." The male smirked, earning a smirk from Khione herself. His teeth were as white as snow. His long, shoulder-length hair was a mixture of black and white, his eyes pale gray shards of murky ice. He was quite attractive, with a lithe structure, long, lean legs, and smooth, flawless skin.

"Cheimon... Now, the victory is ours..."

* * *

Europia, in contrast with her counterparts in Summer and Winter, was pacing around by the front gate.

She just didn't want to disappoint her Lady.

"My dear Europia, if you keep walking the Fortress of Autumn will have a hole at its entrance..." The very light joke was enough for Europia to pay attention. Someone was with her, a male, who was smiling tightly and offering her a bow.

"Orthoise, you're early than expected..." She admitted to him.

"Didn't want to leave just beautiful goddesses waiting for my presence..."

"You know Milady doesn't take well compliments..."

"True as it is... What about you?"

"I can deal with them..." Europia finished the small talk and guided Orthoise to Geiryopa. Discreetly, she glanced at the male god, who had woken once again. Orthoise had beautiful mocha skin, with ebony curls. The god had broad shoulders, thick, powerfully built legs, and a mischievous grin.

She just hoped her Lady was in a good mood.

* * *

"Milady doesn't seem worried about the arrival of her guest..." Auxesia pointed out, timidly to Kore, who was simply sitting down on a bench, reading a book.

"The mortals have a saying, Auxesia..." Kore replied, not looking up from her book. "'If you watch the pot, it won't boil'... What's the point of looking out the window when I know he's coming...?"

"True, Milady, but I thought you'd be a little more... impatient, that's all..."

"Which is why I need the distraction..." Kore confessed, smiling at her second-in-command. "Did you arranged a suite for him?"

"Yes, Milady... In the North Wing, like you asked."

"Ah, the North Wing... You do remember what I love about the Flower Palace, Milady Kore..." Kore smiled and put her book down, before greeting her guest with two kisses on the cheek. "Very French of you, if I must say..."

"Eiar, you're always welcome here..." Kore welcomed him. "I apologize is under this circumstances..."

"Well, then... Let's take advantage of the time, shall we?" He flashed a charming smile, his teeth stunningly white. He had green hair, and a broad shouldered build, like Orthoise. However, unlike Orthoise, Eiar was somewhat short, with Kore being a full inch taller than him. He also had a mischievous smile, which Kore responded in turn with. Auxesia groaned.

* * *

While Nike was leading Aphrodite back to Tethys, Aphrodite didn't know if Nike was smiling because they were on the right side or if it was because she wasn't this happy to choose in eons. She didn't want to pry, but she was dying to do so. Half of her brain was reminding her that any misstep between here and meeting Tethys for the first time would be crucial and decided her fate.

"You're lucky Tethys always has time for everyone." Nike pointed out, opening a door for her. Inside, Aphrodite was greeted by the sight of the Titan taking boxes to different places and placing labels on them. She was muttering to herself about the things she had to do before the war exploded. "Um, Milady Tethys...?"

"I know you're there, Nike, but if you prefer our new guest to gawk at me instead of talking, please stay where you are." Tethys replied, a lace of humor around her words. Nike smirked and faced Aphrodite, as if saying 'you deal with her now'. Aphrodite nodded, a bit blushed for being caught, and walked towards Tethys. "Could you be a dear and fetch me those jars? Thank you."

"Um, you don't wanna know why I'm here?" Aphrodite wondered to her, passing the jars she requested. Tethys glanced at her, funnily showing a pair of coral glasses around her eyes. She didn't need them, but made her look like one of those mothers who are about to share experience out of the bag. The smirk in her face also gave that away.

"My dear, if you want to rant and question you decision of being here, you better begin cause I doubt your speech will be short..." Tethys softly teased her, earning a confused look from her. "Oh, so you didn't come here to be listened?"

"Not technically, but I thought you wanted to listen why I'm here..." Aphrodite insisted a little, unsure if she should keep talking about it.

"Child, whatever chain of thought led you to your decision I'm not one to judge..."

"You're not gonna give a speech to support-" Was in that moment that Aphrodite realized that her mouth put her in troubles. Tethys stared at her long and pointedly, before shaking her head.

"Child, I'll not scold you. I'm a Titan myself and I'm not in the line of fire..." Tethys started, not changing her voice. "So, don't worry. Like I said, I won't judge you why you choose to be here instead of one of the side of this war..." Aphrodite nodded, feeling a little better. "But, I do want you to help around, so start making more of those kits.."

Without another word, both divine beings started to work. Because, no matter what side everyone was, you had to be prepared for what was coming.

* * *

Phyton was bored.

But, on the other hand, conversation with Rhea and Mnemosyne has never been more exciting. True, he was the only one noticing the sisters leaving while the male were fighting, to greet the new children of Ouranos, who Rhea couldn't stop gushing about, even if they were small and powerful and, of course, were the offspring of her own father.

That was until Kronos won the first time and was informed that Ouranos had had new heirs. Suddenly, plans of vengeance and power were made... which lead the brother to fight again, just like they were doing now. When Rhea returned with Mnemosyne from the hospital, she was not surprised to see them still quarreling, but to find out they were quarreling for a second time!

"I believe we had let them fight long enouuuugh..." Python hissed, really annoyed at the attitude of the male Titans. If all entities could be like the women he was currently chatting, the world would be a better place. Alas, men all like to cause mayhem, no matter what. Mnemosyne glanced behind her before going back into the conversation.

"Hyperion won't give up that easily... Especially if he has to fight against Kronos..." She pointed out, sipping from her cup of tea. "I'm surprised he and Krios hadn't thought of an alliance to take down Kronos..."

"Yeah, well... Stubbornness comes from family, I've heard." Rhea added her opinion, not even concern about her husband. Python knew she didn't consider him her husband. She was disgusted by him. "Looks like we'd have to decide what to do in this upcoming war..."

"I heard some neutral camp is gathering... I'd like to be part of it..." Both Python and Rhea stared at Mnemosyne, letting her talk. "You do know my gift is my memory and I can exactly tell what will happen when one side loses... And I don't want to be in either side."

"I undersssstand you, child." Python agreed with her. "The fuuuuture issss uncertain even to meeeee..."

"Looks like the only sensitive thing to do..." Rhea looked at the remaining fighting Titans. "Should we break them?"

"Nah." Mnemosyne shook her head. "If we tell them we plan on going neutral, we could be running for our lives and I rather not. Python, would you join us?"

"Milady, I'd be honored..." Python bowed his head, slithering his way away from the fight. Both sisters got up and ignored the fighting men behind them.

"How long till they realized that we are gone?"

"A long, loooong time, sister... They haven't even noticed we were gone the first time around!"

* * *

Perseus Jackson was in a dilemma himself.

He had thought long and hard what his mother had asked of him, of not fighting in the upcoming war against Ouranos. A part of him was tired of fighting, tired of being a small puppet and tired of not being trusted more than someone could throw him. The other part of him clearly saw this as his fate and what he was destined to do. Surprisignly, that voice sounded a lot like Ananke.

Without any more leads or even ideas, Percy decided to clear his ideas by talking. He went looking for his Mom, who was chatting with Moros and Akhlys, who hadn't left yet. Percy smiled, thinking about when was the last time his Mom had guest that she could freely talk to!

"Mom." He called her, before sitting down next to her. "I thought about what you asked me to, but would you mind hearing me, just in case?" He asked, sounding like a little kid who had done something but wasn't sure if he was in troubles or not. Sally nodded at her son, and was about to ask her guests to give him some privacy, but Percy beat her to it. "No worries, Mom. They can stay..."

"We wouldn't mind to give you some space to talk to your mother, young Perseus." Moros disagreed with him, politely. Percy shook his head at this.

"I might need the input of one or two Primordials, if you don't mind..." Percy took them by surprise, as when was the last time they had been asked for advice? "Mom, you raised very important issues when you asked me not to fight... The main one being that it wasn't my fight. You're right, it isn't my fight, as these clashes happened even before any of us mortals were even born... I've seen grudges being held for so long, they don't even know why are there to begin with, just that there's a hate there..."

"Sadly, it's very true, young god..." Akhlys pointed out, sighing. Percy nodded at her acceptance.

"So, since I haven't harbored any deep or non-fixable hatred against no one, except maybe the collective incompetence of the gods, I have decided not to fight." Percy concluded, looking at his audience. Sally was chuckling in relief and hugged her son tight, a hug that Percy returned more than welcome. "Mom, I love you, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or Paul or my little sister..."

"You have taken a very reasonable and rational decision, young god..." Moros acknowledged to him. "If I may give you an advice..." Percy nodded, willing to listen to him. "Two things, actually... The first one is that there are rumors about a Seasonal War... and, since you're god of the Seasons, it would fall in your duty to part it..." Percy groaned. He skipped a war to get into another one. "I understand, but Persephone, your female counterpart in it, had either left without power over it or had simply taken a step back from it. I believe you need to break it."

"What's the second advice...?" Her wondered, wary.

"Have you heard of Tethys?" Percy nodded his head one more time. "She's gathering a neutral camp of entities that don't want to fight either side... You should go to them and ask them to teach you control your powers... Unfortuantely, no one will offer you that unless they want your input in this war..." Percy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You really believe Tethys could help me?"

"Young god, Tethys has been doing this type of thing since forever!" Akhlys said. "There's actually no one better than her!"

"Guess I have a Titaness to meet..."

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	13. Chapter 13

The second young Procella saw that her Mother Gaea was away, she poked her brothers.

Both, Vouno and Kethas were opposite of the spectrum and she was in the middle. But, since everyone around was treating them as babies, Procella thought it was time for them to be as old as they wanted to be. But, for the sake of the spying eye, she kept her appearance as a baby.

"What do you want?" Vouno grunted at her. It was obvious that he either was taking a nap or he was happy in his silence. Procella flipped her blueish black hair and frown. "You're gonna get us in troubles..."

"Well, I'm tired of being a baby and I want to be a teenager and I want to go out!" Procella spoke in one breath. "I am the Goddess of Dreams and I haven't fulfill any of them yet!" She complained, making a pout. Vouno rolled his eyes at her and went back to his business. "C'mon, Vouno... Where is your sense of mischef-"

"I'm the God of Trickery, not Mischef!"

"You say potatO, I say potAto..." She rolled her eyes at him. "The point still remains." Kethas, that had been listening to the conversation, but was drawing something (the whole 'still being babies just in case someone comes in' was a good cover) soon joined the argument.

"Well, I, for one, want to see the stars..." He sighed, in a dreamy tone. Procella smirked at it. "I cannot be the God of the Stars if I had never seen a starry night! I mean, makes no sense to be named after something that I've never-"

"Alright, alright! You guys win!" Vouno stopped them, making Procella smirk in victory. Kethas was even annoying with his clapping and smile. It was really infuriating Vouno. "You two exist to annoy me..."

"If you resent our existence, go complain to Father, Vouno." Procella shrugged, not really caring about it. Ouranos hadn't been around the kids as much as the mothers and only a few males had been around them, like Erebus. He had taken his duty as 'foster father' very seriously and he seemed to even enjoy it.

"Whenever he is not busy planning to take over the world, believe me I will." Vouno promised, watching his sister change her appearance, from a toddler to a grown up teenager. Her baby fat around her face disappeared, making her face more angular and delicated. Her blueish black hair went down her back and up to her waist. Her eyes were round and blueish gray with a green ring around them, complementing her pale ivory skin very good. Her clothes' choice were a simple pair of jeans and a tight shirt that showed off, to her brothers' dismays, her attributes.

Kethas showed his exciment, following Procella's transformation. He himself decided to be taller than his sister, and lean, not buff. His blue cold eyes gave away the impression of a mysterious party boy and he was something he was going to exploit on his side. After hearing several stories about how to have some fun with mortals, Kethas was going to experience it, no matter what his siblings said. His face acquire a square jaw and furry brows, along with long hair. Just like his sister, he decided in something simple but revealing in clothes, like jeans and shirt.

Vouno, the gloomier of the trio, chose the same type of clothes, except for the detail that he wasn't showing off anything in his new body. He wanted to feel comfortable and casual and, in case they had to run from problems, practical. He decided to have a little round face, and hid his gorgeous yellow lightning eyes behind glasses. Unlike his brother, Vouno decided to be muscly and bigger. He didn't need to have experiences with mortals, as his main game was to cause trickery and have fun with it. Sure, he could fool around with them, but he didn't think it could lead that far.

"Alright!" Procella squeked, her voice a little higher than before. "We better leave before someone finds out that we changed and left!"

"With our mothers planning father's downfall for tricking them, I think is safe to say we have a while..." Vouno's new and deep voice, predicted. Procella, somehow, was already feeling the teenager hormones running free on her body and was trying to stop them before jumping her brother.

"Then, let's go!" Kethas' high voice in comparison pulled her out of her thoughts.

Neither of them new what was expecting them.

* * *

"Look at those signs!" Kethas complained loudly. However, the people around him took it as a compliment, believing he was admiring them. That came crushing the second he continued. "These signs are so flashy! You cannot see the stars! How one is suppose to admire the starry sky when all this things cover their natural beauty?!"

"Kethas, shut up!" Vouno decided to be the one saying to shut up, as Procella was enjoying being ogled by every single living object. "You're gonna drag the attention we don't want to!" He whispered yell at him, realizing that was a complete and utter contradiction. But someone had to be the responsible one around here.

"But- Vouno, the sky! I cannot see it!" Kethas continued, actually looking like if he was about to cry. Vouno narrowed his eyes and grabbed Kethas away from the people. But, not before dragging Procella away from pervert eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Procella argued with him, even trying him to release her arm. "I was doing fine!"

"Procella, we don't know anything about this world, except what Erebus managed to explain to us, and according to his tales, mortal humans are the most filled with hatred being in the Universe!" Vounos tried to be rational, but his sister was acting like, well a teenager girl. "We are suppose to be cautious, if we kill everyone in our path, we're announcing we're here and will create chaos!"

"Isn't that why we were born?" Procella smirks at her brother, patting his cheek. In the back of her mind, she knew that Vouno was right, but it would be a very cold day in the Underworld before she even admits it. "C'mon, bro... Loose a little... Maybe you could enjoy being here..." Vouno doubted it, but he wasn't going to disagree now.

"Can we go outside the city? You promised me the stars!" Both Procella and Vouno rolled their eyes. Cheery and hyperactive Kethas was a whinny baby in more than one way, bratty could even describe him properly. This time, both siblings wavered into his demands, walking along the crowded streets of New York City. Kethas led the group, but Procella liked to be seen. Vouno simply wanted to disappear.

However, after walking a while, the siblings concluded that they were lost.

"What now? We flash back home?" Vouno asked, hopeful. Neither of the three noticed that someone had been following them for quite some time.

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance..."

* * *

Akhlys was kind enough to give Percy directions to Tethys.

The newly appointed God of the Seasons feared that he would be received with fear and even hostility by the former ruler of the sea, but instead of that, he found himself into a friendly and helpful environment that he could work with. His lightning encounter with Aphrodite and Nike cemented into his brain that his idea of not fighting any side was the correct side.

He found it a little disturbing that, while Aphrodite was escorting him to Tethys, he was being ambushed by many minor Titans and Gods. The most disturbing was Rhea, or as she introduced to him, Grandma. Percy tended to ignore that his father was son of Kronos and, by association, of Rhea. When the woman scolded him for not visiting, Percy only wanted to hide or turn around and leave.

"Milady Tethys, we have a visitor." Aphrodite introduced him, before leaving. Percy was soon alone to face Tethys, but the Primordial was more maternal than anything.

"Ah, young Perseus..." She greeted him, patting the seat next to her. Percy took a seat, not looking away from her. "I have to assume that you come to us because you have no desire into fighting..."

"Yes, ma'am. I, um... I promised my Mom..." Percy blushed a little, but Tethys found it adorable.

"I assume you made an informed decision and not 'because mom wanted me to'." Percy found weird that she asked that, but he nodded, nonetheless. "Is not that I don't believe your decision, but as you know, some mothers take the decisions for their kids and well, kids don't fight back... An example of it could be Hera and Ares..."

"I understand better now, ma'am, but I assure you I thought long and hard about it." Percy told her. "I even had the help of Moros and Akhlys-"

"You don't say!" Tethys was surprised, as far as Percy could detect. "Tell me, young Perseus, have they recommended something else to you?"

"Yes, they um... they mentioned you could help me to control my powers..." Tethys nodded softly.

"I know a few techniques that could help you control your powers, but in the end, you're the one doing the job." She explained to him.

"Yes, ma'am. They also mentioned something about the Seasonal War... That I was the only one that could stop it...?" At this, Tethys sighed a little.

"You see, Perseus, the Seasons are divided as their personalities and I fear they had done some poor choices..." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "We imagined that Persephone was enough, but that you were chosen to be her male counterpart tell us that it wasn't enough. The good thing is that you won't have to fight until it's absolutely necessary..."

"I like that kind of choice, ma'am-"

"Please, call me Tethys or ma'am will make me feel more old than I actually am!" She joked a little, making Percy relax. But she turned serious again. "Also, the fact that you were made the God of Seasons means that one player in this game know how it's going to end and will not aid us..."

"I thought the same... But why?"

"Alas, young Perseus, we can only speculate and wait until we can ask the answer..." She pointed out, not really happy to give that answer. "Well, then... Are you ready to train?"

* * *

Hydros could not believe his luck.

His still loyal sources- not many of them were left around -had informed him that the three children of Ouranos had escaped the protections and were roaming freely on Earth. He didn't even thought about it when he appeared on, ready to look out for them. He was in need of their blood, otherwise he would be easily defeated by anyone who decided he wasn't strong enough.

When he realized that the three were actually lost, he would had kissed and praised every single one of those pathetic godly deities for the strike of luck that he was having. However, he would never lower himself to those activities. He was a Primordial! The Primordial of the Oceans! He could not be behaving like a mortal...

"What now?" He heard one of the boys asked the other two. "We flash back home?" Hydros panicked for a second. He could not waste this opportunity!

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance..." He stepped out of the shadows, surprising the three newly Primordials. They had taken the appearance of teenager and, on the surface, no match for him. Like he drilled into his own brain before, he would not take chances. "You look far away from home..."

"We got lost..." One of them explained, earning a jab in the ribs by the girl. Hydros wanted to chuckle, but he decided better on a friendly smile. Or what he thought it was a friendly smile.

"Oh, don't be afraid, children-"

"We're not children-!" The girl started, but the other boy covered her mouth mid-sentence. Hydros paid no attention to that.

"Of course not, but in comparison with my age, you're merely babies..." He tried to have them relax. They were eying him warily, but Hydros paid no mind into that. "Would you like a tour of this place or you rather go back to the crowd?" He didn't give them time to reply, as he herded them towards a small abandon storage place. "This place will be crowded in a moment, as it's a clandestine party..."

"A party!" The girl squeaked. I'd find great pleasure into shutting her mouth permanently... "Guys, we have to stay! It's a party!" She stated, as if it was the most self-explaining reason of all. The other two didn't look convinced, so Hydros had to think fast to convince at least one more.

"Most of the party will take place outside, as many like to see the night sky..." One of the boys widened his eyes and Hydros knew he was sold. Suddenly, two of them were begging the other if they could stay.

"Fine!" The remaining one gave up. "But only for a few hours!" The look he gave Hydros could had made any mortal fear him, but Hydros wasn't even bothered.

"I give you my personal word that I'd return you home..." That's not saying that you'd arrive alive back... "Here, have this drinks, I'll even drink one myself with you..." Hydros offered them a couple of spiked drinks. The siblings didn't know that last part, so they drank their glasses from one glup. Hydros smirked, as the drug inside those glasses was potent enough to knock out a Titan.

One by one, the children of Ouranos started to doze off and pass out, leading to a victorious Hydros. He picked them up as if they were sticks he was collecting to make a fire and took them to his cave, where the lowlives of Keto, Phorcys and Tartarus were waiting for him. They were completely surprised by his arrival as they didn't know he was gone.

"Hydros, had you left this walls?!" Tartarus, not surprisingly, was the first one talking. Hydros rolled his eyes at him. "You want to put my plan-"

"Your plan?!" Hydros roared to him and, somehow, Tartarus was making himself smaller under it. "Let me remind you that your whole plan rests on my plan to defeat Ouranos! Mind your place and you could have a spot after this war is over!" Tartarus shut up, grumblings, while Hydros turned to Keto and Phorcys. "Place them in cages, we need them alive for the moment... After the ritual, well, that's a complete different story..."

* * *

 _Hellooooo, guys!_

 _Yes, I have returned from my holidays (I returned yesterday, but I was busy making things in order), so I will do my normal update today! Also, I want to say Happy Easter Holidays to the ones that are out of school, enjoy it!_

 _That said, onto the stories!_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopter from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter_

 _On other news, my collab story with_ _ **ReeReeWithAngst**_ _(formerly known as_ _ **Hugs6**_ _)_ _ **Garden Wall**_ _will come to an end soon... We're planning the chapters and they will soon be post..._

 _Have a nice holiday week and I'll see you on Easter!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	14. Chapter 14

Ouranos knew something was wrong.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong. He hated to feel that something it was wrong... he was the Primordial of the Sky, for Chaos' sake! He shouldn't fear anything! Yet, deep inside his mind, he knew he was going to be in troubles with both Gaea and Nyx. The little trick that he played with both Primordials could only end in disaster if he didn't take the necessary preparations.

But now, he had to figure out what was wrong!

He walked around his newly created palace, where both Nyx and Gaea had been taken to look after the new heirs. Erubus had moved too, claiming that he could help, but Ouranos feared that Erebus was planning on battle him. Ouranos knew that Erebus, unlike Nyx or Gaea, or even himself, was patience and would bid the time if necessary. He had no problem waiting for years before striking. The problem was that, when struk, he struk.

A few minutes passed before Ouranos discovered a small difference in his palace. He had to stop himself to check, but his suspicious came true: the house was too silent. Since the birth of the triplets, the house was full of noise and screams and crying. Now, it was pure silence. Frowning, he headed to the triplets playroom, only to be intercepted by both Nyx and Gaea.

Looks like the ladies were in agreement today.

"Where are they?!" Gaea demanded to him, a growl leaving her lips. Ouranos knew that, once upon a time, that growl would had scared half the world and himself. Now, not so much. "What did you do with them?!" She looked ready to launch at him and tear up in tiny pieces, but Nyx stopped her, her eyes colder than the night.

"Gaea, think for a second!" Nyx scolded her, her voice as cold as her eyes. "Tearing him apart won't give solutions in the short term!" Gaea was panting and still glaring at him, but Ouranos managed to look unbothered. However, he was seriously wondering what had happened. "Ouranos, where are the kids?"

"I assumed they were with you." Ouranos admitted, frowning as well. Nyx rasied an eyebrow, but didn't question him further. "I was about to check on them, as I heard too much silence around here..."

"We were alerted by that as well, but we assumed they were napping, until now." Nyx agreed, not dropping the frown. "I assume you will find them and punish whoever managed to kidnap the heirs of the Sky before we do..." Though true the statement, Ouranos realized that Nyx used that 'honorific' title to reinforce the responsibility in Ouranos' brain. Besides, if Gaea and Nyx combined powers, no one would be safe and he wanted to rule the world!

"Don't worry. I will make sure whoever kidnapped them suffer..."

* * *

After explaining the situation to the newcomer second-in-command, Khione left Eirene in charge of The Frozen Tomb and took Cheimon to the battlefield. They had chosen a neutral territory, one that couldn't be controlled by their powers. Khione was all for setting the battle somewhere in the north of Russia, but Cheimon suggested with an 'even' territory, so no one could dispute her win.

Hence why they were in Dionysus' Garden, in Olympus.

Cheimon had surprised Khione with a cold and calculated plan, a plan that the goddess of snow was very eager to put in practice. Of course, the plan would give her the absolute victory, without counting Kore's input whatsoever. Khione didn't care if Kore was able to defeat Ayola, but she knew that the first try hadn't been successful for any of them. And Khione didn't give many second chances.

Just like his Lady, Cheimon was holding a blade shield on his side, appearing nonchalant upon the situation, but he had every single move calculated. There was no time for errors. He fully knew that Lady Khione didn't let live for very long to those who failed her. As planned, Kore and her second-in-command, the always peaceful Eiar, arrived.

Kore was shivering, probably from her closeness to Khione's group or because of her own anticipations. Never mind, it was a situation that she didn't want to be in, yet however she was here, ready for battle. Eiar's weapon was concealed in his clothes, as if he wanted to try a pacifist approach before things got bloodier. Kore glanced at Khione and hoped that she and Eiar could convince Ayola and Theros before they needed to spill blood in the field.

"You think they regret it?" Kore voiced her worry upon the non-arrival of the other two seasons. Khione raised an eyebrow at her, as if saying 'what are you asking, woman?!'

"Geiryopa wouldn't hesitate into doing it again." Was Khione's sharp reply. Kore stared at her, not knowing what to say. Her innocent and naïve mind had been well and truly shattered when she encounter Khione for the first time. However, she still despised blood. "I, however, won't let them live in peace if I haven't beat them." Kore understood that for Khione, it had become a personally issue: no one had beat her before Geiryopa and no one would start now.

"Maybe, they are planning a new strategy..." Cheimon looked at Kore with the same look Khione casted at her before. Without saying anything he looked the horizon.

"MyLady." He simply pointed to the horizon, where several figures were emerging.

Geiryopa was the first one to see their enemies. The last battle against Khione hasn't left the goddess smug. On the contrary, it had made her very wary against what could retaliate. Orthoise, her second-in-command, had advised cautious and she was following that to the rule. If she could only make Ayola understand that...

Ayola, opposite to everyone and true to her personality, was bubbling in happiness and exuded confidence. She was waving her katana up and down, even twirling it in her hands, giggling and even pretending to attack Orthoise, who was very close to snap at her. He hoped his Lady Geiryopa wouldn't mind, but something told him that she wouldn't.

Theros was trying to curb his Lady's enthusiasm, but he simply couldn't, and not because he wasn't trying. By the time Ayola readhed the top of the hill next to Geiryopa, Theros had taken the katana from her and gave her a look that said 'control yourself or you'd be dead!'. Ayola pouted, but started to act more serious.

"Someone should say something..." Ayola said to Geiryopa, but Geiryopa was beyond reasoning. She was so focused that she missed Ayola walking forward and being her bubbly self, without being able to restrain her. "Hi, girls!" She waved at them, enthusiastically. Khione and Kore shared a look that said 'what can you expect from her?' "C'mon, let's throw this battle away and let's share a drink!"

"Ayola!" Geiryopa hissed at her, not believing her ears. Ayola turned to see her. "We don't want to drink with them!"

"Oh, so you want this to be bloody?!" She argued, frowning. Theros was hoping Geiryopa wouldn't vaporize her in the spot. However, it was Khione the one who answered the question.

"Pleasantries and chit-chat had been off the table for a while, Ayola! And you will do well in remembering that!" Kore wanted to interrupt, but felt her input would only focus Khione's wrath on her. "One last chance! Will you join us, or will you perish?!"

"I'll never bow to someone with the likes of you!" Geiryopa replied, her scythe on her hand.

The challenge had being issued.

The second round had started.

* * *

Not for the first time in his life, Ouranos used his intelligence to find his children.

Of course, using the sentence 'if I were a baby, where would I go?' didn't actually work, as his mind wasn't the same as the triplets. That was when he realized the triplets might have been fooling everyone, pretending to be babies. Changing appearance and age was something every immortal could do, even those blasted Olympians, to mix with the mortals. Primordials weren't used to do that, but that didn't mean they couldn't do it.

With that idea fueling his mind, Ouranos flashed out of their room and stood in the middle of the crowded New York. The obvious question that follwed would be 'where did they go?', but Ouranos took a trick from the Hunters' book and started to follow the scent of his kids. Unlie monsters who actually exude a scent, immortals exude a pulse that could be traced to them. Most immortals learn how to mask it after a few years, otherwise monsters would follow them to the door.

However, the triplets were yet to discover that trick and their pulse was strong and almost blinding. Ouranos followed that pulse until he lost it in an alley. Frowning, he retraced his steps. Yes, the triplets were together and had come up to here. Had they flashed away? Were they hiding underground? No, the last one was impossible as the pulse would let him know the way.

He sat in a box that he found there, ignoring the bad smell, to wreck his brain searching for an answer and the possible scenarios. One scenario was clear: if he didn't return with the triplets, Nyx and Gaea would put their differences aside and they would flay him alive without any remorse. Ouranos simply shuddered while considering that an option. Not.

The smell was growing and Ouranos was ready to kill whatever was producing the smell, when he realized that no one but him was there. Frowning, he focus on it, a disgusting salty smell- Ouranos almost kicked himself for not thinking it before. Knowing where to find them. He flashed out of there and into the place where they will likely be.

The scene he found was one that would make him question if he was a father or not.

He landed in a cave, a cave that had access to both the center of the Earth and the ocean. The triplets were contained in a cage, all three of them passed out deeply and Ouranos feared for a second they were dead. A snore from Kethas was enough to convince him they were asleep, but unable to help themselves. Sighing, Ouranos scouted the rest of the cave.

In front of the cave, were two insignificant minor gods, Keto and Phorcys. They should be, in Ouranos' opinion, looking after the triplets, but they were more interested in training monsters in front of them. Why would a Kraken need to know how to wave and bring a ball beats him. He simply moved away to see if someone else was there.

In the other side of the cave, it were both Tartarus and Hydros. Ouranos was thrown of balance, thinking he was only dealing with Hydros, but Hydros had to be brought by someone. They were doing what looked like a pentagram, combining a cauldron (wizardry, really?) with ancient made-of-rock idols.

"How much do you need?" Tartarus asked, frowning. Remembering back, Ouranos couldn't think of a moment when Tartarus wasn't frowning.

"A drop from each... Who knows? Maybe I need a gallon of it..." Hydros replied, as if he didn't care how much did he need. Ouranos saw this an opportunity too good not to waste. Walking without caring, he uncovered himself and spoke directly to the other Primordials.

"So, the bottoms of the barrel do get together once in a while..." He taunted them, earning the expected reaction. Without even looking to him, Tartarus released a battlecry, swinging his weapon in his direction. Ouranos dodged it and punched Tartarus in the jaw, forcing him to take some steps away from him. Tartarus struggled to keep standing, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Keto! Phorcys! It's time!" He heard Hydros ordering the other two, but Ouranos couldn't focus in anything but Tartarus. The who situation was played out so he was distracted and not able to stop the ritual. Tartarus could know that he was going to be beaten, but was trying his best not to fall down.

Ouranos needed this bastards down and down fast.

* * *

As ironically as it sounds, Ananke felt a disturbance 'on the force'.

Not the force, mind you, but more of the fact that something was wrong in her little world / plan and she had to figure it out soon what was wrong with it or it would not follow her decided path. Ananke had always used the fact that she could 'become a annoyance' as part of her plans to check on everything.

But, as she was about to discover, plans weren't going according to hers.

The first place she checked were the Olympians. She found them in one of their immortal and eternal Council meetings. Apparently, for she was able to pick up, Apollo had blurted out a prophecy and everyone was freaking out. Cry me a river... She noticed Aphrodite was gone and assumed the goddess had picked another side. Shrugging, she went to check on the Titans.

Nothing new there, they were still fighting each other.

She decided against the Primordials, as they were many and spread all over. Plus, she sensed Ouranos on Earth and she didn't want to see him just yet. Tethys actually scared her somehow, so avoiding her was a must and she had no intentions into being dragged into a peace corps. She likes to watch. On that aspect, she could check on the Seasons, but decided not to.

Last stop, she decided to pester Percy Jackson and his mother for her food.

She flashed in the balcony of the Jackson's apartment, and saw Moros and Akhlys still there, chatting animatedly with Sally, who was rubbing her swollen belly with a smile. Surely, they were talking about the baby girl that was about to born. She kept scanning the room, sensing something was out of place... Of course! Percy wasn't there!

Assuming he was in his room, she peaked on other windows, but Percy didn't show up. Frowning, she looked back at the living room scene and noticed that Akhlys was subtly looking in her direction, with a smirk on her lips. In a fit of anger, Ananke flashed out of there.

She needed to find Percy. And fast!

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, welcome to April! To those who finish school in June, you're closer to summer! To the rest, well... Hang in there! Almost 8 months to summer! I know, it's not a consolation, but it's all I have..._

 _I hope you had a great Easter or April Fool's or Spring Break, depending what is your religion/belief. I would had posted yesterday if my wifi hadn't acted funny, almost pranking me! Today, as it is for Argentinians, it's a holiday in honor of the veterans who fought on the Falkland Islands. I'm honoring both sides today, as a life is a life, no matter what flag surrounds that life (on an related/unrelated note, I'm glad my grandmother doesn't know english or she would skin me for thinking that!)._

 _Anyway! Onto what you're interested! My stories!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _As a final note, I'd like to inform/preview you that I'm planning a new Solangelo fic, which would be posted on Sunday 13th of May... Some people were asking on, and I had come up with a great plot, hope you'll like it..._

 _Have a great week!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	15. Chapter 15

Persephone was minding her business, but that wouldn't be the case for long.

You see, while Persephone is not a goddess that normally gets what she wants (being kidnapped and forced into marrying Hades because she was stupid enough to eat a pomegranate, anyone?), she had plenty of practice ignoring the troubles of other people but herself until the troubles of others turn into her troubles.

And she was going to have a crash course about it.

Several loud stomps in her direction made her come out of her fantasy world. Ready to yell at whoever decided to bother her, she raised on her feet, only to be paralyzed in shock when seeing an angry Perseus Jackson walking her way. Behind the young god, Tethys was looking, while shaking her head in disappointment. Persephone, wrongly, thought it was about Jackson.

"Jackson, what are you doing here, disturbing everyone's day?" Used to get her way because she's the Queen of the Underworld (one of the few perks about it, but she won't admit it willingly), Persephone demanded of Jackson, who didn't look happy in the slightest.

"I think I should ask you that question to you, Goddess of the Seasons." It was too much sarcasm to not be recognized in his last words and Persephone frowned at him, as if she didn't understand. Which, she didn't. Partially... "Don't look at me as if I was Demeter and your innocent doe loo will win you anything!" He was angry and Persephone was getting angrier about his attitude at her.

"Better watch your tone, young god, or you will know exactly what I'm capable of-"

"I doubt you know what you're capable of, since everyone has to solve your messes!" The interruption made Persephone gasp in surprise. No one had ever talked to her like that, not even her own mother, who spends his days complaining and annoying her. But never like this. "Tell me, oh powerful goddess, why are you hiding here while your charges are fighting out there?"

"My- my charges...?" She repeated, but she knew now exactly what Jackson was talking about. And he didn't look ready to let go soon. "I don't control-"

"Lies." He stopped her, angry. Persephone had never seen someone this angry. That made her snap at him.

"What did you expect me to do?!" She started, shouting at him. Perseus took a step back in surprise, but didn't back down. "First of all, I'm not a warrior goddess! I cannot control them! I'm their Mistress, but even they don't obey! You think I wanted my daughter to go to a war she could lose?! I don't have the power to stop Khione on my own! The goddess of winter is more powerful than the Queen of the Underworld, pathetic!" She finished, almost sobbing in anger and fear.

"Persephone, you're neglecting your duty just because you're comfortable in your throne." Jackson pointed out, impassive. She stared at him. "So comfortable, in fact, you ignored that there's a new god of the seasons and you could use his help." Persephone kept looking at him, the words winking in her brain and making her gasp in shock. "Yes, me. And if you had played your cards well, I could have done the work for you. But now, I'm relegating you of those titles-"

"You can't do that!" Persephone growled at him, more in fear than anything. "You have no power over it! The Council won't approve it!"

"Probably. Possibly." He admitted, still impassive. "But, in times of war, the Council is more worried about possible threats than a tantrum of yours. Since you don't want doing anything, the title of God of the Seasons is temporarily mine-" He couldn't say more before Persephone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer.

"Try something and you'll regret it." She threatened him, lowering her voice. Jackson simply smirked, which annoyed her very much.

"One last chance, then. Stop the war between the Seasons and I will be your lieutenant in that matter." He made a deal with her. Persephone frowned, trying to think of an strategy. The Seasons wouldn't listen to her, Kore was the example of it, but she had to try, if that meant she wasn't going to be considered a third-class goddess.

"I accept your deal." She accepted, after a while, letting him go. Perseus nodded at her.

"Take my hand, we're stopping a war."

* * *

Vetika knew there was a risk, but she had to take it.

She and the rest of her 'colleagues' had been kept in the dark for long enough. It wasn't unusual, but the five of them were getting restless. Medusa and Euryale had already got in five fight between each other and Stheno was annoying everyone. Arachne's plans for revenge against the new god, Perseus Jackson were getting repetitive and Vetika herself wanted to strangle someone.

So, she had to sneak out to find information. Obviously, it wasn't the first time she did this, but it wouldn't be the last one. The good part of this it was her prodigious memory and the fact that no one disputed what was being said. From a rumor to a confirmation, Vetika used the window opportunity of one of Medusa-Euryale-Arachne fight and sneaked out the cave.

She wondered for days, around all the places that could be scented with her master or similar. She found a trace like that near a hospital and frowned, thinking what would her master be doing in a mortal hospital? Not that it wasn't good for mortals, but her master was, well, not. She followed the scent until it stopped in the maternity wing.

She came out, million questions running in her brain. She decided to leave them for later and follow a fainter scent. She recognize it as Rhea's scent. Why would Rhea be around her master and father? Was she convinced to fight for their cause? Or she was there for another reason? She didn't like her own conclusions, but kept silence until she had more evidence.

She kept searching the city, for more information, scents or even rumors about it. She found one or two and turned out to be dead ends, somehow. The implications didn't appeal to her, but she had to be careful about it. Finally, she decided to go back to her friends and share her findings. Arachne was the first one greeting her back.

"Where were you?! You left me with this incompetents-"

"If I were you, I'd be very careful in who I'm calling incompetent, Arachne!" Medusa fought back, not even five seconds later. Arachne growled at her, before Vetika interfered.

"Stop that!" She shouted, serious. "We have bigger problems that who was more cursed by Athena or even who is deadlier!" That only started a new wave of complains and arguments.

"I am!"

"You were cursed by association, Stheno!"

"So were you, Euryale! You're not more than me!"

"She took her revenge personally!"

"ENOUGH!" Vetika screamed, stopping everyone mid sentence. "We're suppose to be the lieutenants of Gaea, Nyx and Ouranos! Not a couple of school-age girls fighting over a boy! And don't dare to answer that!" She snapped at Medusa, angry. "Wanna know where I was or you rather dismember each other?!"

"Anything but hearing her talking and complaining..." Arachne pushed towards Medusa, but Vetika was faster, pushing Arachne towards the wall.

"Enough is enough, Arachne!" Vetika glared at her. It was obvious she was tired of this. "Here are the news! Looks like Ouranos had heirs!"

Total silence.

Finally, it was Stheno, of all people (or monsters, if you want to be technical), who worded the collective thought.

"Start from the beginning and not omit anything."

* * *

For the first time in her loooong life, Gaea was the last one finding out things.

When Nyx told her that she just had run into Ouranos, Gaea wondered what was what he wanted. However, the last answer she was expecting what that their children had been abducted, kidnapped like common mortal kids. Her answer was one of anger, as she stomped and crush things around her place, both in anger and worried. Nyx adding that Ouranos would handle it wasn't a consolation for the great Mother Earth.

Despite her ideal revenge upon the kidnappers, Ouranos returned a few hours later, with the triplets, the three of them in a relatively more old age than the real one. Vouno was holding Procella, who looked kind of sick and Kethas was a bit gloom. In all, the triplets were affected by the kidnapping and were quickly engulfed into their mothers' arms. They were silent and Gaea wanted to voice her concern, but something told her to wait.

Thinking quck, Nyx called Erebus and he took the kids away from the parents. It was obvious that Nyx planned some shouting and, as much as the kids were looking like adults, they were not. Gaea was not gonna get behind and do some yelling of her own.

"Ouranos, what took you so long?" The ice-cold tone could be a warning that Ouranos was in troubles, but the idiot couldn't notice or he simply ignored it, thinking he wasn't to blame. "I want an explanation and I want one now!"

"Keep in mind, Ouranos, that even though you're the parent of the triplets, I in particular have no trouble into casting and cut you in little pieces again." Gaea threatened, raising an everyone. Right now, it wasn't a 'lose your head' moment. She could see Ouranos studying them before answering.

"I haven't talk to the triplets, as they were knocked out much of the time, but what I gathered from their memories-"

"You read your kids' memories without their permission?!" Nyx was about to explode and, as much as Gaea wanted that, she needed her calm. So, in a very weird gesture, she placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Keep. Going." Nyx gritted her teeth. Ouranos glanced at Gaea, who ignored her.

"The triplets wanted to see the city. Got into an alley, found a guy who promised them a blast and drugged them." Gaea frowned, confused.

"Takes more than mortal drug to knock us down, Ouranos." She simply pointed out, but she was stared as if she was an idiot.

"Precisely. And even if the triplets are still young and cannot control their powers, it was a very high doses."

"Out with it, Ouranos." Nyx snapped at him, not able to contain her anger. "Who was the bastard that kidnapped our children?!"

"Hydros."

Gaea shared a look with Nyx, concern. If Hydros had been brought back, Ouranos would have a serious competitor. The problem remained that Hydros could not come back alone, as someone had to do the ritual. And, according to Rhea (who was a sweet girl, a bit lonely and could talk for hours without realizing because of that solitude), the Titans were so busy fighting among themselves that they hadn't even thought of something else.

"Who brought Hydros back to life?" Gaea spoke her thought. She needed Ouranos to think she was stupid enough to fool her when she wasn't. "The Olympians wouldn't dare, the Titans are busy fighting among themselves and Tethys and her blasted Peace Corps wouldn't lift a finger to do so, so who did it?"

"Tartarus. And two sea deities." Ouranos explained, as it was meaningless. Gaea did the appropriate gasp, but was wondering what had happened to those four. What did Ouranos did...?

"I have to assume they have paid for their crimes..." Nyx's revenge was present, once again. Ouranos looked at her, as if she was stupid.

"Not yet, Nyx. Before you start chewing my head off..." Ouranos stopped her, serious. "...I have to inform you than neither of them were in the place. I assume they thought they had drugged the triplets enough for a while and they represented any danger..." Ouranos' lip twitched a bit up and Gaea was surprised to see that.

Ouranos was lying.

Unfortunately, she couldn't call him out of it, because she had no proof of it.

"At least, we know who we have to unload our revenge against." Gaea pacified Nyx, squeezing her arm lightly. Nyx glared at her, but kept quiet. "Thank you, for bringing them back... Now, if you excuse us, we have to look after them. Erebus could be a great father figure, but we are their mothers. No one knows someone like their mothers..." The jab about Erebus being a better father stung Ouranos, who didn't look pleased. Gaea dragged Nyx out of there to speak.

"You're too calm about this, Gaea-"

"And you, too hot headed about it, Nyx!" She argued back, once they were our of hearing range. "Ouranos didn't tell us the whole story and I'm sure he lied somewhere, but since evidence, we cannot accuse him or even fight him!" Nyx pondered her words for a second.

"Then, what do we do?"

"We look after our kids. Something tells me they have the answer..."

* * *

 _Morning, guys!_

 _Well, I finally manage to come back to normal days, though today's achievement is hidden behind the fact I got a vaccine yesterday and my left arm bothers me a lot! However, I don't want to get the flu, so if you're from Argentina, better go get the vaccine! I rather have my arm hurting and not a flu for almost two weeks! Remedy before the sickness..._

 _Anyway! Here are today's chapters:_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter_

 _Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next week!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	16. Chapter 16

As Nyx and Gaea disappeared from his sight, Ouranos sat on his chair, reflecting upon what had really happened in the cave.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _"Keto! Phorcys! It's time!" He heard Hydros ordering the other two, but Ouranos couldn't focus in anything but Tartarus. The who situation was played out so he was distracted and not able to stop the ritual. Tartarus could know that he was going to be beaten, but was trying his best not to fall down._

 _Ouranos needed this bastards down and down fast. He ignored at the time what kind of ritual Hydros was about to perform, but since Tartarus was doing the impossible to keep his attention on him, he figured that it would be bad for him and he'd try to stop them._

 _"So weird to see the Lord of the Sky worried for his... descendants." Tartarus mocked him. Ouranos simply frowned at him. "One could think you care about this bastards more than your previous kids... Ohh, how disappointed would be Kronos when he finds out..."_

 _"You're telling Kronos nothing, Tartarus... Or do I have to remind you what happened to your kids with Gaea after Kronos rose to power?" Tartarus' tantalizing smirk disappeared and was plastered all over Ouranos'. How fast did the roles change._

 _"Luckily, she won't need to stand you for longer!" With a last scream, Tartarus lunged at Ouranos, who stood his ground. Like a bull to a wall, Tartarus slammed onto Ouranos and sent them both flying to the walls of the cave. Ouranos quickly responded with a punch of his own, sending Tartarus to the ground. However, Tartarus was far from being defeated._

 _Both enemies were drawing strengths from old and un-healed vengeances, as neither were able to confront the other when they were the most power beings of the universe. Before the Titans and Giants and Gods were even created. Tartarus and Ouranos were created of different ways, but the power radiating from them was enough to scare anyone._

 _"I can do this all day..." Ouranos tantalized Tartarus, raising his fists in front of his face. Instead of an insult, like it was planned, Tartarus took it as a warning and, frowning, pulled out his weapons. Ouranos could defend his body and stand for a long time, but Tartarus knew that getting tired quickly from drawing punches would make his defeat inevitable. "So, round two?"_

 _"As if you never dreamed of cutting me in little pieces..." Tartarus could see he had touched a nerve in Ouranos and congratulated because of that. Apparently, Kronos and the whole situation of being cut to pieces was still sensitive for him. "Planning on solving a puzzle, Ouranos? Put me together again to entertain yourself for eternity...? Thought you were different..."_

 _Ouranos' rage didn't know boundaries as the taunts and joked came his way. Without thinking -he could admit to himself later that he didn't know what exactly had happened- he launched to Tartarus and grabbed him by the neck, surprising the old Primordial. With a smirk worthy of Evil, Ouranos started to squeezed his hand around his neck until Tartarus lost conscience._

 _In a sadistic act afterwards, he opened his mouth with his hands and tore him in half._

 _Ouranos knew that Tartarus wasn't completely dead. No Primordial is completely dead. His conscience would regroup in the Pit and reform his body, but it would take several millenniums for him to do that._

 _The battle couldn't have lasted more than five minutes, but to Ouranos it felt like an eternity. He didn't have a clue if Cronos had something to do with it or it was his own perception, but at the time he didn't care. Panting because of his anger, he turned to see the rest of the immortal in the cave. Keto and Phorcys had long escaped the cave, a smart move if they ever did one, but Ouranos knew that it was only a matter of time before he crossed paths with them again. That time, he wouldn't be so benevolent. The only one left in the cave, besides his still drug-asleep kids, was Hydros._

 _"I guess I have to thank you..." Hydros started, sarcastically with a bow. "This way, I wouldn't have to get rid of Tartarus later..." Ouranos laughed at this. "Now, I have to get rid of you, as it was previously planned..." He didn't wait a second longer before he grabbed Procella's hand and cut her palm on top of the cauldron, where her blood dropped, making it glow. Ouranos took a step in their direction, but Hydros was quicker. "One more step and I kill her!"_

 _Ouranos stopped, more to ponder about the proposition than the fear. The reason of having heirs was an specific purpose and losing one of three wasn't a bad bargain. However, he wasn't counting Nyx and Gaea in the mix, but he couldn't think about that now. Just like all his children, they were created for a purpose. He just needed to find the triplets'._

 _"Maybe you're doing me a favor..." Ouranos replied, making Hydros chuckle._

 _"Still no love for the bastards? That's a pity... I could have made them good little slaves against you..." It was Hydros' turn to mock him, but this time, he was unaffected by it. Surprising Hydros, he dragged his sons towards him and offered Vouno and Kethas' hands to Hydros to cut. "You have no idea what I'm doing, you sick bastard?" The shock in Hydros was clear when Ouranos kept smirking._

 _"Of course I know what I'm doing... I know exactly what I'm doing." Suddenly, Ouranos' right hand was on Hydros' wrist and his left, holding a small knife he had hidden in his sleeve. Immediately a cut was made in Hydros' palm so blood could drip from it, joining Procella's in the cauldron. The mix between the young and the old Primordials' blood had the opposite reaction that Hydros wanted. "I want you gone!"_

 _That was the last sentence both Hydros and Ouranos heard before Hydros' screams filled the cave, surprisingly not waking the asleep immortals. Hydros' shape, which wasn't being held properly at the moment, began to melt and disappear in a loud complain. A few minutes passed before Ouranos, still driven by instincts, took a decision._

 _He emptied the cauldron of blood and placed it in the exact same place it was before. Healing Procella's hand, he made a cut in her other palm and dropped some inside. Then, he did the same with Vouno's and Kethas'. Just as before, the cauldron started to glow, but unlike last time, Ouranos decided to step inside the glowing cauldron._

 _Now, he could never be defeated._

 _~FLASHBACK OVER~_

* * *

Though they didn't have any love for her, Rhea was surprised to be called by both Nyx and Gaea.

The most maternal of all the daughters of Gaea and Kronos wondered why she could be summoned, but when she saw the state of Ouranos' newest kids', she understood partially why the need of her call. She immediately got to work, under the attentive look of both mothers and Erebus. Rhea wondered why Ouranos was absent, but since her father had fainted when the kids had been born, she didn't expect him to be around them very often.

"Can you tell me where it hurts, sweetie..?" She asked Vouno, who seemed to be the one more awake or conscious than the other. However, Vouno could simply point his head, before closing his eyes hard. Sighing, Rhea made them lay down, before taking to the others. "Apparently, they all have a strong headache... Anything you want to share?"

"The triplets were drugged." Rhea opened her eyes in shock, but refrain to make a comment at Gaea. "Ouranos brought them just hours ago and we cannot know what happened to them..."

"I'm assuming Father had left much of the information aside and haven't inform you?" Two nods of the head was enough. "How were the kids drugged? You have them in constant vigilance!"

"They escaped." Erebus replied, looking pensive. "Apparently, they wanted to explore the city and Hydros tricked them and kidnapped them..."

"And, I'm assuming you know what happened to Hydros...?" The answer didn't need to be said, as Rhea assumed the ending. "It was probably a high doses of drug, though I'm still trying to figure out which type of it... When they wake up again, I'd like to see them, to check a few theories I have."

"As long as it doesn't hurt them..." Nyx's growl was no unexpected. Rhea, however, laughed at her.

"Really? Since when I'd hurt a child?"

* * *

Python knew that he could be received with screams and threatens.

Either way, he was taking the risk.

After his last threaten to Apollo in the god's dream, Python was confident enough to say that Apollo would pee himself in fear when he saw him. All more fun! However, while being with Rhea and Mnemosyne, his sense of 'fair play' came into play and he was trying to bite his conscience off with no luck. Which is why he was slithering all his way to Olympus.

As expected, the gods -minus Aphrodite, who wasn't surprised she was missing- were all talking about planning and strategies. Neither of them saw the snake going towards them until Apollo paled when he climbed on Artemis' throne.

"What a lovely view..." He mumbled, before being recognized. Artemis jumped from her throne, more because the surprise than the fear, while Apollo was shaking like a leaf. Zeus summoned his lightning bolt and was making demands the second he laid eyes on him, just like Hera. The rest, were simply screaming because of the commotion. "Put that bolt down, Zeussss... We don't want injured here..." His words made Poseidon see light.

"He's right, you could hurt an ally and you cannot afford loosing allies, brother." The last word was spoken with a lot of sarcasm and a smirk. Zeus was forced to put down his weapon, but his frown only deepen.

"What are you doing here, Python? Isn't enough to he less than helpful and cause panic, but to be tantalizing about it?" Python hissed and was received with a lot of wary stares.

"Your mother knocked sssssome sssensssse in me..." Python admitted. "Mother Rhea doessssn't want this war to even begin, but ssssshe wassss left with no choice but to pick ssssssides." He explained. "It might not help you win, but you need all the information..." His eyes casted on Apollo, who looked ready to pass out. "But! I have a condition..."

"What kind of condition, Python?" Athena wondered to him, raising an eyebrow. Python's eyes were on Apollo. Maybe it was the time to get out of the brat...

"If the Olympianssss win, I demand a duel with Apollo..."

"And if we lose?" Athena wanted to counterattack quickly, before Apollo began spluttering abuses.

"We all die... What ssssshould I get from it?"

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Another week, another update! Today's A/N will be short as I don't have news about me this week, except the fact that sometimes the weekend is too far and then, comes too quickly... I have no idea what to do of it..._

 _Anyway! Off to the updates!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)** __(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter_ _._

 _I will see you all next weekend!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	17. Chapter 17

While the Olympians were panicking by Python's appearance and demands, inside a different Council Room, something different was happening.

The goddess of crafts and wisdom, Minerva, was a mere spectator of tonight's Council. Her opinion is never asked or wanted, which was a contradiction itself. How she could be consider the Goddess of Wisdom, if everyone considers her a minor goddess and no one wants her to say what she thinks about this situation?

Contradiction if ever was one.

Apollo was the only absent, he had lost the battle with 'the other side of him', terrified of the consequences. Jupiter, however, was impressing everyone by his battle plans and his ability to think before attacking. Which was something short of a miracle, as nor even Mars could manage something like that, specially when 'his other side' was at play too. However, Minerva pondered in silence.

The last battle with Terra was tough, no one was denying that. she had brought reinforcements in the shape of Nox and Caelus, no one was expecting that. However, the result of the battle had been too easy, with them running away. Now, Minerva could be many things, but she wasn't overconfident that they were beating them in the field. Which is why she arrived to this conclusion.

Either something scared them enough to leave the battle. Or something bigger was happening and they left to achieve that.

One thing was for sure, they hadn't made a breach between them. Only Venus had been parted from them, but Minerva didn't think as much of a loss, as Venus wasn't skilled in combat and she wasn't fighting against them. As long as she didn't have another enemy, Minerva counted it as a victory.

The puzzle of why their enemies retired sooner was time consuming. Not even her 'other side' had an answer to that particular puzzle. Mainly, because she wasn't solving it. She could feel the headache from the internal argument coming and she wanted to avoid it. She tried to focus her mind back into the Council Meeting, not that anyone was actually paying attention if she was paying attention or not. Funny enough, Mercury had fallen asleep and was snoring away.

That left Minerva no doubts that Terra didn't flee the battle because they were losing. The question now was why did they flee? And what could that mean to the rest of them?

* * *

'Uncle' Erebus could be many things.

But he wasn't stupid.

Though he knew that Ouranos had recovered the kids after their disappearance and kidnapping, he wasn't naïve enough to think that only what he claimed had happened. Something else had happened in that place and had something to do with the kids. How to prove it was the issue, as Ouranos wouldn't take well the accusations and could find any reason to banish him.

And Erebus didn't want to be banished.

While Nyx and Geae ripped a new one to Ouranos, mainly for information, Erebus checked on the kids. They appeared healthy, even though a little pale. They had been asleep for a long time, but they seemed healthy. He wondered why they weren't waking up any time soon when he discovered a not-so-little cut that was made in the palm of each triplet. Which was strange, since they didn't have any gash or cut on any other part of their body.

The cut was precise and wasn't a defensive wound, more as if it was made by someone else. Ouranos could have not noticed and, therefore, not healed it, but Erebus was suspecting something bigger was in game and decided to investigate. But first things, he had to cure the wounds and leave the kids be. He wasn't going to blame them for something that wasn't their fault.

The loud screams and accusations coming from Gaea and Nyx made him smile, Ouranos was going to be questioned and not praised, as he didn't like him. He ignored the noises and headed to his private library, not many people had access to it, not even Nyx, though that had to do more with her not wanting to read than him not granting her access.

He began searching information about what a cut on the palm could mean and half the information he came across was useless. The triplets would never bond so they could form a cult or a coven, he doubted that Procella could handle the brothers without shouting at them for ten minutes. Besides, they looked like they had been asleep for a long time, so he didn't believe they made the cuts.

The shape and the place of the cut was bothering Erebus, so any book of anatomy was out and on search. The implications of his search weren't welcome and Erebus was paling just at the idea of Ouranos doing something like this. It would be borderline criminal, even by their standards. But then again, Geae had been woken up by a nose-bleed, so standards was the last thing in everyone's mind, apparently.

Erebus knew that approaching Ouranos with this information was a death sentence. However, he needed to be proven wrong. But, just in case, he left all the information outside. He wasn't taking any risks. He decided that now or never.

"Ouranos." He called the Primordial, serious. Erebus believed that Ouranos had never been more shocked, probably because he was never called by him. "I need to speak with you, is urgent."

"Very well, would you like to go to a private place?" Ouranos offered and Erebus could see the different death scenarios in his head. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. "What it's on your mind, Erebus?"

"You found a cauldron where the triplets were held, right?" Ouranos' non-answer was enough for Erebus. "Dear Chaos... Ouranos, that was criminal, even by your standards... I knew you wanted some heirs, but have you told the mothers what was your plan?"

"My heirs will have all the use I need from them-"

"Ouranos, those kids were blessed by the Fates-"

"That was a twist more than welcome-"

"Nyx and Gaea aren't stupid, Ouranos!" Erebus cut their interrupted conversation. "First of all, they're mothers! They will notices the changes and trust me, they won't be looking my way when something happened to the triplets!" Ouranos smirked at Erebus, as if he had found out something surprising.

"Your concern for my well-being is very much appreciate it."

"I don't give a giant's butt about your well-being. I'm more concern what could happen to the triplets if you don't stop your madness... Remember, I was there with Nyx when she promised to destroy you..." It was Erebus' turn to smirk at Ouranos. "What do you think she will do when you know what you're doing."

Unfortunately and unknowingly, it was going to be the last that someone will see Erebus for a long time.

"Nothing. Because you will be saying nothing."

With a speed faster than lighting, Erebus found his body pressed against the wall, with Ouranos' hand around his neck. Though powerful, Ouranos had done the unthinkable and that was making Erebus slipping from consciousness.

Before everything turned black.

* * *

With the way Perseus Jackson was dragging Persephone, one would think he had something terrible in mind for the young lady.

However, this was not the case.

Persephone was looking terrified, more about the noises coming down the hill in front of them than from the way Perseus was grabbing her arm and taking her with him towards the sound. Perseus could feel it, the tension in Persephone's arm and he was left wondering if he was the only one brave enough to end this madness.

If the answer was a 'yes', Perseus would quit the second he found out.

The battle had started and was a complete chaos everywhere you looked. It was as if an artist had been undecided on what to paint and started to splash four colors of painting everywhere and the color were in war with themselves, trying to see which one would be the winner by not leaking too much down the canvas.

Perseus could only recognize one of the warriors there, Khione, goddess of winter. Fought her before. The rest? The rest were just now names that could end up dead and forgotten if he or Persephone didn't put a stop to it. And by the wag Persephone had frozen at the sight of the battle, she wasn't going to be of much help. Actually, Perseus was regretting taking her with him.

He decided to be proactive and left Persephone on top of the hill, as she watched the hill in horror. He started to walk down the hill, ignoring the roaring of the battle and the axes and swords fighting and flying in every single direction. Suddenly, everything was like in a slow-motion movie-scene, you could see every detail and it looked even more horrific.

It wasn't long until the first warriors started to fall down.

Even though Perseus had worked overtime with Tethys to control and learn his newly acquire powers, this was more based in emotions, his desire of stopping this war was connected with his mind and, while he wasn't thinking about this specifically as an action, water started to surface on the ground, turning slippery and making the soldiers fall down.

So far, the only ones on foot were Khione's soldiers, who seemed pleased and looked like were about to celebrate, so were even looking as if they wanted to impale the enemy. But soon they were on their backs as well, ending any claim that Perseus Jackson was there to help the Winter side to win. The terror was in their eyes soon enough when they laid their eyes on the youngest God of the Seasons.

Perseus could hear Khione boasting to her opponent, claiming how she was going to 'turn her into a god-sickle' to show. Rolling his eyes, he thought this was a good idea and began freezing the floor at their feet, not allowing anyone to move. Perseus could see how the rest of the soldiers and even some that looked like their second-in-command, trying to come to their aid.

"Stay where you are!" He commanded, surprised when everyone obeyed him. His anger was genuine and no one wanted to cross him. Well, no one except Khione.

"Jackson!" At least, she had recognized him. "Release me in this instant and I'll let you live!" Perseus raised an eyebrow at her, while Khione ended up turned into the newly called 'god-sickle'.

"As from this moment, you four are in time out!" Childish statement, but it was the only thing Perseus could think without sounding sassy. Thinking backwards now, it was sassy enough. "And you will remain that way until you have desisted into this ridiculous attempts of killing and ruling over the other seasons!"

"Who are you?!" One of the second-in-command questioned him, ready to slice him open with a scythe.

"I am the new God of Seasons. And I'm making my rules known."

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _First of all, I apologize for my delay in the posting. I realize it's Monday and not Sunday, but procrastination visited me the last days of the previous week and I was short one chapter. However, either by inspiration or deadline, I was able to finish it this morning, so I really hope you guys enjoy this little present at the beginning of your week..._

 _So, here we go!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ALSO! An special chapter, requested by my friend_ _ **ObeliskX**_ _is posted in_ _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _. I found it useless to post it separately, just because of one chapter, plus I wanted to see your opinions._

 _I'll post next week, probably on time!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	18. S CHAPTER - Relative Time

"Hahahahaha!" The evil laugh taunted Percy Jackson, who was trying to get up after the last attack. Percy was glad none of his friends or girlfriend was around to see him at the moment. He had accepted to do this quest for Chiron, who told him that a great danger was in the city. Percy never doubted the old centaur, but he was beginning to think that there couldn't be anything worst than a millennial sorceress with a terrible sense of fashion and a taunting smile. If she was planning on attacking the city the same way she was attacking Percy, he feared everyone would scared out of their minds.

Because wearing a dress- no a kilt, nor a skirt, a _dress_! -would be the doom of the men around the world.

"You think this is funny?!" He gritted his teeth, finally up from the floor. The dress was a flowery pattern on top of a dark blue base. It would have looked great on any girl, but Percy wanted to tear it apart imediately! No one was allowed to mock him like this! "No real woman would be caught in this dress if they had a choice!" While insulting Medea's fashion taste was bad, Percy thought it would be worst if someone ever sees him like this!

"You know nothing, Perseus Jackson... You wouldn't recognize a real woman even if she was staring at you..." Percy frowned, but looked away, away from Medea's voice. Apparently- not that Percy knew something -, she was obsess into fetching a demigod to herself, after her last attempt to Jason didn't work, thanks to Piper. However, Percy didn't have a Piper next to him and the resolve in his mind was fading the more Medea talked. "Join me, young demigod... What have the gods done for you?" She taunted him, smirking, while Percy focused his attention on getting rid of the dress, who was expanding and attaching to his body. "I can make you bigger than even Zeus... Take my offer-"

"Not tonight, sorceress!" Another female voice came to rescue Percy from his dilemma. Looking up, he saw a flash of silver hitting Medea's side and the monster sorceress hissed. "Never thought I'd say this, but you look good in a dress, young Perseus..." Percy blushed, but managed to focus on his savior. It was someone he didn't expect to see, especially helping him out. "Surprised to see me, young hero?"

"Artemis... You fool!" Medea screeched at her. Artemis, standing in front of Medea, forgot about Percy for a moment and, weapon ready, wasn't intimidated by her words. "You should had followed the path of the sorcery, you would had been so powerful rather than follow petty males!" Artermis' gaze upon her steeled and she frowned, arming her bow with an arrow.

"I don't follow any male." She stated, before firing the arrow. However, Medea was in the middle of a spell and, when Artemis' arrow hit her in the middle of her chest, the energy of whatever spell she was planning to release, exploded in waves, tossing both Percy and Artemis on their backs, onto the floor, making them unconscious for several minutes.

* * *

Artemis was the first up from the two.

And boy, she did not like what she saw.

As vain as Medea was, the sorceress had installed mirrors around her private rooms and that's where Artemis checked first. She was sure she had seen the sorceress disappear in a cloud of dust, but you could never be sure. Plus, Artemis could recognize a spell when chanted, so she figured Medea was planning a nasty surprise for them to face.

The idea of checking Perseus never crossed her mind. Never mind who, a male will always be a male and nothing could make them see differently. Artemis had growled when her brother had asked the favor, leaving her Hunters in order to save a male?! Apollo must have been insane. However, when her lieutenant heard the name of the male, she was willing to jump to save him. Artemis argued with her, only for Thalia to point out something important.

If the one who was in troubles was Apollo, what would she do?

Artemis shook her head over the memory. Thalia had got her there, but it wasn't acceptable for the goddess. She knew Thalia was a troublemaker, but she was expecting instant obedience from her. Thalia didn't disappoint in not delivering. Luckily, she didn't make a riot of it-

Artemis stared at her reflection in one of the mirrors and was frozen in the spot. She could not simply believe what her eyes were telling her, yet here it was. Medea had been chanting a spell, but wasn't a spell for Artemis to fight a monster. More to make her a monster.

Her loud shriek put Aphrodite to shame.

* * *

By the time Percy woke up, he felt slightly different.

However, the first thing he noticed was the fact that he wasn't in that abandon factory where he had found Medea's lair, but on Olympus. He looked around and noticed that several gods and goddesses were looking at him, between curious and concern. Percy groaned, getting up, getting the attention of all the presents. Unfortunately for him, his first thoughts after waking up was to check if he was still wearing that awful and embarrassing dress. To his infinite shame, he was.

But that wasn't the only thing he discovered.

His arms and legs were slimmer and weren't that obviously muscly. His finger had turned to delicate ones, not rough ones. His skin continued to be tanned and he still had the SPQR tattoo on his right forearm, so that testified that it was him. But his chest... his chest had swollen and not in a good way! He fought the impulse of even touching himself, considering the most rude thing ever. His fingers rushed to his hair, along with his panicked face and he felt that his short but messy hair had turned long and messy. He ran his fingers through his eyes, that seemed the same, but his face was a little rounder. Scared and confused, he grabbed by the clothes' neck the first god he found.

He was fortunate that the first god was his father.

"Dad, what happened to me?" Poseidon looked unsure, and Percy almost faints when hearing his new high-pitched voice. Poseidon has never seen someone pale that fast in a period of ten seconds and he was sure Percy would be having a stroke if he couldn't understand what was going on. "What happened?!" Poseidon felt being shaken by Percy and, even though he could understand his son's confussion, he wasn't going to tolerate this behavior, much in less in front of witnesses.

"Percy, behave yourself." Poseidon ordered. Percy stopped shaking him and a rush of unfamiliar emotions flooded him. Unknown to Percy, his newly generated female hormones were taking over, as he didn't know how to handle them yet and, as a result of the shock and intimidation, made the young hero cry his eyes out.

The present gods were left stunned, unsure of what to do upon seeing this. Aphrodite was quick enough to offer some support, allowing the young male-turned-female to cry on her shoulder, cooing him softly. Percy's loud sobs were muffled, but that didn't that he had stopped crying. Not by far.

"Is Hecate already searching for a solution...?" Aphrodite whispered at her fellow gods, who shrugged their shoulders. "Oh, for Chaos' sake! Go and ask her!"

"She needs both Percy and Artemis' retell-"

"Artemis? Where is Artemis? She saved my life..." Percy acknowledged, stopping his crying and looking up, his eyes red because of the tears. Poseidon was about to say that he didn't know when, the most strange vision so far, walked in view. Well, not strange, but strange under the circumstances. Percy's eyes widen at the frustration and, possible hatred the young goddess was displaying against him. "A- Artemis...?" That question was made with fear and even a hint of concern.

"I assure you, young Perseus, that I am me." The grave masculine voice surprised Percy. Well, not exactly surprised, as the voice was expected from any male. "However, I do not look like me and that disturbs me a little... I imagine it disturbs you too..." Artemis' new look wasn't that different from her previous one, combat boots and white camouflage clothes were there, but her- _his_ facials were angular. In fact, too angular to belong to any male. Her eyes were still silver, glaring venomously at him, and her long auburn hair had been cut up to the beginning of her back neck, a few strands falling as bangs.

"Never seen a female goddess looking this masculine..." Percy admitted, blushing a little. Artemis' glare turn even more deep. It wasn't a mistake to say that Percy was blamed for her current predicament, though how he was to blame he didn't know. Aphrodite handed him a small mirror, giving Percy the surprise of his life. What his fingers and mind were trying to tell him, now his eyes confirmed it.

He was a girl.

"What happened to us? Why we look like this?!" All the gods shared a look with Poseidon, who nodded in resignment.

"It looks like the sorceress you both were fighting was preparing a spell the moment she was disintegrated..." When Aphrodite began talking, Percy started to recall the fight, so he nodded. "The energy she accumulated to release in the spell was released all together, working on its own... That, we think, might have caused the switch..."

"But, you can fix it, right?" Percy questioned them, hopeful. He noticed the looks between the gods and goddesses and his hopes were going down. "You- you can, right?"

"Hecate will be looking for a way, but... this, this has never happened before..." Poseidon explained. Percy looked down at himself in shame and nodded.

Not that there was an embarrassment to being a girl, but he was no girl!

* * *

Percy and Artemis had been gender switched for two weeks and Percy was losing hope the gods could or even were finding a solution for their problem.

Artemis had left Thalia as he leader of the Hunt, until this problem could be fixed. Percy would have give plenty to see his cousin's face when she was being explained what happened. But, he was stuck in Olympus, without outside contact. Everyone has been told he was there, but he couldn't even see them.

Aphrodite took some time to teach both Artemis and Percy to teach them how to act with the opposite sex. Artemis was very confident that Hecate would find a solution, but Percy wasn't that confident. Or, if Hecate actually find a solution to this problem, it wouldn't be in his lifetime. And he told so to Aphrodite. The goddess could only offer some hopeful words in return.

At the beginning of the switch, Artemis ignored Percy completely. She had made it, loud and clear, that he was the one responsible to this tragedy and that he should be the one looking for a solution. Percy could only listen in silence, while Artemis tore him apart, or that was until Aphrodite took Artemis for a chat and gave her an earful that the poor guy was already traumatized by the event and didn't need to add being blamed for something that was out his control. Also, the goddess pointed out something that Artemis had chosen to ignore that was that she was the one detecting Medea's scent.

In other words, if Artemis hadn't smelled Medea, neither she or Percy would be in this trouble.

After that, she was more subdue, but she showed her anger in every possible moment. Percy couldn't blame her, but there was no one else that he could relate to the things he was feeling. He couldn't talk to anyone and, even if he could, who would understand what he talk about? That made Percy spent his time with the most unlikely goddess of all. Aphrodite was great listening once in a while.

After the initial hatred from her part, Artemis and Percy began spending time together, learning how to behave correctly and from one and other. Artemis was thinking, without Percy knowing it, that maybe Percy wasn't the one to blame completely for her predicament, mellowing a little her attitude towards him. Percy, on the other hand, learnt a lot about the goddess, slowly understanding, though not supporting, her hatred for men in general.

But everyday, you could see the frustration growing bigger in Percy's eyes upon not finding a solution.

"Artemis?" Percy called her- _him_ , one afternoon. "What do you think our lives would be like if they don't find a solution...?"

"They will find one, Percy..." Percy had insisted on being called Percy, otherwise he- _she_ would think was in troubles all the time. "Give them some time-"

"Artemis, time is a relative thing to you, but not for me!" Percy exploded. Artemis shut up, realizing her- _his_ mistake. Percy wasn't immortal, unlike herself. She knew Hecate would find a solution, but Percy didn't have the time to wait. "I just wanna go home with my mother..."

"I'm sorry, Percy... I wish I had a better answer, but I don't..." Percy nodded and hid the tears falling. Unfortunately for him, Artemis had seen them and was already wiping them away, surprising Percy. "The only person who can actually understand how you're feeling about this is me, so I promise that I'll do whatever I can to fix this..."

* * *

Despite promises made before, Percy sneaked out of Olympus to see his mother.

During the way there, he thought in all the things he'd have to do to prove she was he. All the funny yet embarrassing stories that Annabeth didn't know, that Sally would never tell. All those phrases that mean so much to his mother that could set her into the right track of thinking. Should he crack a joke or two to show his identity?

The way was easy and escaping of Olympus, even more. Percy suspected that he was let go, but couldn't find a wrong reason behind it. He tried also to convinced himself that his mother would recognize him and that will not throw him out of the house. Finally, he reached his home and knocked on the door, quite frequently.

"Coming!" Percy's smile came to his face the minute that he heard his mother. He brushed his now-long hair, trembling a little. He was excited about this! "Hi, can I help you?" Sally asked, the minute the door was opened. She was wearing her normal apron and was filled with flour, Percy quickly assumed she was making cookies.

"Mom, is me... Percy..." Percy whispered, tears coming to his face. Sally raised an eyebrow in confusion, before eyeing the woman in front of her very carefully. "Mom, it really is me..." He insisted and Sally's eyes relaxed and softened upon seeing Percy's.

"Percy, what-?" She couldn't even managed to say another word, as Percy launched to hug her, sobbing in happiness. Sally wrapped her arms around her now-daughter, closing the door behind her. She tried to calm down the young woman in her arms, even though part of her was confusing. Her. Heart was telling her this was her son, but her eyes needed a little more convincing. "Percy, what happened? Why are you like this...?" Percy stopped sobbing and looked at her.

"Remember I went to a quest a few weeks ago?" Sally nodded, remembering the conversation. "Well, I faced a sorceress and well, she threw a spell at me and Artemis, who arrived to help and... well, this is the result." Sally finally admitted to her brain that this was the truth as she wouldn't have the imagination to invent something like this.

"But- what is your father doing about this?" Sally's tone was somber and Percy was glad she wasn't mad at him. "He must be doing something or it was his idea to keep you in Olympus until you went back to normal?"

"I- I don't know, Mom..." Percy confessed. "I really don't and I believe that to be true... They're not so eager into finding a solution, no matter how disgusted Artemis is..." For the first time in his life, Sally was growling in anger. However, it wasn't aimed at Percy, who she hugged close to her. "Mom, I'm scared... What if I never return to normal...?" Soon, Sally found calming her distressful daughter.

"It won't matter to me, love..." She made him smile, before feeling bad of robbing that smile. "But you will need to talk to Annabeth."

* * *

Artemis knew Percy had done a runner.

She also knew that no one cared about it.

However, the goddess-turn-god had another task in hand. In her mind, the accusation that young Perseus had made was still lingering. He was, of course, absolutely right. In their eagerness of showing who was superior, they had condemn a young mortal, with its full life ahead, while she could simply hide away for eternity, facing no consequences.

Part of Artemis felt pride in that the receiver of the curse was actually a male. Part of herself also felt ashamed that she could consider hiding away until this was resolved. But her time with the young male-turn-female hero had mellowed her hatred for male, or at least, him.

"Hecate?" Artemis called her, walking into her cavern, after asking permission from Hades to enter his realm. Hades had complied, mainly because it had made Persephone laugh. Artemis wanted to wring Persephone's neck, just because she was mocking her, but she had a mission. She could wring the neck of the Queen of the Underworld later. "Hecate, I know you're here!"

"Then, why you bother into calling me, child?" Hecate responded, coming out from a shelf. Artemis didn't questioned that. "Do I know you?" She smirked and Artemis lost the little patience she had.

"I'm Artemis, Hecate!"she shouted at the titan-goddess. "Don't you gloat over your granddaughter's work and reverse it, damn it!" That really caught Hecate's attention.

"It was Medea?!" She gasped, looking Artemis up and down. "I honestly thought it was because someone had been messing with Aphrodite's things again!" Artemis growled, but tried to be civilized. "I imagine you're not the only one affected by this- then again, if it was only you affected, you would had come before..."

"It was Poseidon's demigod son also affected-"

"Young Perseus is a girl?" Hecate interrupted, Gale the farting weasel making an appearance by farting. "Gale, where are you manners? Just because you were spying on them, doesn't mean they had to know you were there!" Hecate scolded her, but Gale simply slipped back into the shadows. "Stupid weasel..."

"Hecate, I came here so you could fix this..." Artemis continued, gaining confidence "The you g demigod pointed out something that I hadn't thought about it before that it was the time... Hecate, he doesn't have the time like we do..." Hecate nodded, thoughtful.

"Unlike the rest of you, I can remember that fact better..." Hecate surprised Artemis. "Give me a week, Artemis. One more week... I should have either a solution or an answer by then..." It was Hecate's turn to be surprised when Artemis hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Hecate..."

* * *

 _This was a little something my fellow writer_ _ **ObeliskX**_ _asked of me. We both are pleased with the result and the continuity would depend on my time and the respond of you, the readers. If you like, great! If you don't, well at least we tried..._

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _First of all, I apologize for my delay in the posting. I realize it's Monday and not Sunday, but procrastination visited me the last days of the previous week and I was short one chapter. However, either by inspiration or deadline, I was able to finish it this morning, so I really hope you guys enjoy this little present at the beginning of your week..._

 _So, here we go!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ALSO! An special chapter, requested by my friend_ _ **ObeliskX**_ _is posted in_ _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _. I found it useless to post it separately, just because of one chapter, plus I wanted to see your opinions._

 _I'll post next week, probably on time!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	19. Chapter 18

Arachne knew immediately something was amiss.

She looked around, trying to see if everything was in order. She was in one piece, still in the same place she was five minutes ago, so she wasn't dead. One is never too sure in today's world. She glanced to her side and saw Vetika to herself, probably mumbling words she had learnt or even trying to remember everything she knew. Of the others, she was probably the more useful one.

She then looked over where the Gorgons were. She was thinking, for once in her life, that Athena shouldn't have turned them into monsters. Only immortality would be enough for these three, as they were always fighting. What could be more of a punishment if you're constantly attached to your sisters and you don't agree in anything? At least Arachne knew how to wool to entertain herself, those three can do nothing!

Now that she could stablished that everything was in perfect order, read the sarcasm between words, Arachne started to check her surroundings. No, the cave where they were was still the same and nothing had came in or out. Very strange indeed, but she couldn't shake that feeling, the feeling that something else was happening and it was important.

"Arachne?" She heard Vetika's voice and Arachne could swore she saw the frown on her face, even though she was facing her back at the moment. "Have you finally lost your mind?" The teasing material was enough to turn around and growl at the half-scorpion lady.

"Why would you like to know that?" Arachne found herself asking. Vetika simply smirked but crossed her arms in front of her.

"Seriously, what has you all alert?" Vetika ignored the Gorgons, who were ignoring them as well but maybe not intentionally at the moment, and focused on Arachne's battle posture. "I sincerely hope you're not gonna attack me... You still remember last time...?"

"Now, it's not the time!" Arachne hissed at her, trying to concentrate. She looked around and noticed something was truly wrong, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She stepped out, ignoring Vetika's warning words and simply stared at the night. She squinted, as if she needed help to see better, but turns out it was night, but it wasn't that dark.

The lightbulb appearing over Arachne's head would have made it more comical, if the situation wasn't extreme. By now, even the Gorgons had noticed the bizarre behavior of their companion and had stopped arguing.

"What's the deal with her?" Medusa was the first one opening her mouth and almost petrified Arachne when the former grabbed her by surprise. Arachne had a crazy look, as if she was afraid of what was coming.

"He couldn't do it... could he?" The words were whispered, but everyone heard it, but not made any sense to them. When Arachne turned her haunted looks to Vetika, the scorpion lady feared the spider lady was victim of a spell or something worst. "If he did... We are doomed..."

"Who did what, Arachne?" Vetika took charge, as Medusa was still in shock. The words only turned Arachne more frantic, as if she was doing some kind of possessed ritual. Or that was what it looked like it from outside. Actually, Arachne was doing so to call Gaea's attention, though hitting the ground and kicking it would not be consider polite with the Earth Primordial.

"Arachne, would you stop that?!" Everyone turned to see Gaea, who was holding the side of her head, as if she was having a headache. "One more kick and I'll give you something you won't forget!" Immediately, everyone bowed, but Arachne was quick into her situation.

"MyLady Gaea, something terrible had happened..." Arachne was close to tears and sounded like a kid who just lost a toy. Gaea rolled her eyes, believing that it was a childish tantrum. She would had stayed at home and waited for the triplets to wake up for that!

"Arachne, you have five seconds before I send you to the confines of the Tartarus for this petty tantrum." Gaea didn't need to scream, but everyone could hear the patience running out from her.

"Erebus is no more!"

That stopped everyone cold. Arachne knew that Gaea wasn't the one caring about Erebus or even Nyx, especially after Ouranos' latest escapade with both of them, but she was aware that Erebus wanted nothing more than to make Ouranos pay for his treatment to his wife. And so did Gaea, as she didn't like to be played. Finally, Gaea found her voice.

"Start talking and don't omit anything!

* * *

To say that Thalassa was bored was the understatement of the century!

After extracting a promise from both Oceanus and Tethys of not involving themselves into the battle, if there was one, Thalassa had been left to herself with her husband Pontus. Amphitrite had left as soon as she had heard Poseidon had gone to battle, claiming someone had too look after the seas while their god was away. Though that could be true, Thalassa thought it was because Amphitrite lacked social skills.

How did Poseidon marry her, it was beyond her logic.

"MyLady." A nereid interrupted her thoughts, as well as Pontus' reading. "There's someone here to see you... Claiming to have very important news..."

"Let them come in." Pontus ordered, putting his book away and looking at his wife. "You think it's maybe Hermes with news?" Thalassa shrugged, knowing he was well known for spreading the news around, but she figured that he would be very busy at the moment.

"I may not have winged shoes, but I can do the job just fine!" Thalassa was immediately up to greet Rhea, who had walked in with a very somber face, one that neither Thalassa or Pontus liked to see. "Pontus, Thalassa... So good to see you, though I wished it wasn't in these complicated circumstances..." Thalassa greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"Sweet little Rhea, our home's door is always open for you." Pontus greeted her, warmly, before invited her to sit. "You don't look very well dear..."

"Oh, Pontus... I have come with news... news that could have a very bad effect upon us all." The gravity and sorrow in her voice was enough to convince everyone the news were a double-edge sword.

"Please, start at the beginning..." Thalassa grabbed her hand in support, support that Rhea was more than welcomed to have.

"As I'm sure you heard, Gaea had woken up again and that she had made an alliance with Nyx and Ouranos..." Both Primordials nodded at this.

"Aether was here before, looking for Hemera... I just hope that situation had resolved itself too." Thalassa informed the Titaness. Rhea took a deep breath to continue her story.

"What you may not be aware of is that Ouranos planned for both Gaea and Nyx to carry heirs for him... Not only he managed two heirs, he managed three!" This was news for the Primordials and they listened avidly. "Three little cutie, if I can be honest... Of course, they're still young and have lots to learn, but I don't know if they're at the stage where they will be long enough to learn!"

"What do you mean, Rhea?" Thalassa hated to ask this, but she had to be the one, as Pontus looked ready to have a fit. "You think Ouranos plans to murder his own children?" Just after saying it, Thalassa admitted to herself that it could be very possible. Ouranos did locked away his children before Kronos cut him in pieces.

"I'm not sure, but the triplets already had a bad experience and I'm sure that they won't be the same... Though worrying itself, I'm more worried as both Nyx and Gaea confided me that Ouranos took too long to get them back"

"Get them back? From whom?" Pontus managed to ask.

"The triplets had beed kidnapped by Hydros and Tartarus-"

"He wouldn't dare! Would he?" Thalassa asked, to no one in particular. She knew Hydros was vindictive, but how long would he take that revenge of his?

"We know nothing, my love... But trust me when I say, that if something happened to the triplets while away, we're in serious troubles... Tell us everything Rhea, and please don't skip anything."

* * *

Vouno woke up with the biggest headache he ever felt.

And, after the stunt they pulled, he was lucky to only feel a headache.

Unlike his siblings, Vouno had been awake when Ouranos found them and when he fought both Hydros and Tartarus, not that he knew their names. Unfortunately, he had passed out again after that, but was awake enough to see that, some time afterwards, he was in his mother's arms before being taken away by Erebus. He then put them to sleep, claiming they would feel better in the morning.

No offense to Uncle Erebus, but Vouno felt as if someone was playing drums on his head!

He checked himself and noticed he was completed. No missing limbs, nothing that was in need to regrow and stuff. He did found odd the gash in his palm, but he figured he had been cut when dragged unconscious by either by the Primordial who kidnapped them or by his father when he was taking them back. The gash was easily healed, so no big deal there.

He glanced to his side and saw Procella and Kethas still asleep. He decided to use that time to clean himself, maybe a change of clothes before seeing his mother and, well, get grounded. He feared the punishment because when your mother is Gaea, who knows what she could come up with to ground you?

He walked by the halls, slowly. He was more tired than weak, which slowed him down. He ignored Gaea wasn't around, so he decided to check with Uncle Erebus, to see if he could help. He knew about his private library and that no one had access to it, some sort of barrier that stopped everyone from going inside. Vouno knocked and was surprised to see the door opening alone and several books scattered around the floor.

Picked by the curiosity, Vouno touched the door's opening, thinking he would be stopped. He wasn't. He walked through it and directly to the books that where on the floor. They were books about rituals and even some with anatomy mixed in between. Vouno didn't know what those all mean, but he figured out some things by the memory flashes that he was getting from the cavern. A cauldron and a palm cut were a repetitive pattern in the books and he feared to even keep reading.

He head footsteps and he hid by the wall. If someone else could walk in, then the wall was his best chance to escape. Nit that anyone was going to kill him, but the paranoia of the books and the weakness of his body wasn't doing good for his young mind. Thankfully, whoever was walking by did that, not stopping at the opened door.

Vouno peeked to see who it was and froze when seeing his father's back.

Something big was happening here and both his mother and Aunt Nyx were suppose to know. And pronto!

* * *

 _Hello, everyone!_

 _First, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but there was a great and heavy storm last weekend and I was since Sunday till past Thursday without electricity! It was a completely nightmare! I don't wish that to anyone that need a computer!_

 _Anyway, I'll be posting two chapters of each story, since I owe you last weekend's chapter! So, here we go!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _Now, for those who live in Buenos Aires, I'll be going to the Book Fair! If you like reading in english you favorite books, KEL Ediciones and BookDepository have stands there *wink wink*_

 _I'll see you next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	20. Chapter 19

One of the things that wouldn't describe Moros' day-to-day is normalcy.

Yet, a simple mortal was giving him that just by treating him normal.

It didn't take him long to establish that Sally Jackson was a great woman. He could see why someone like Poseidon would had chosen her to be the mother of one of his kids. Her reactions to everything that edged the divine and non-mortal made one think she was immune to surprises and such, but the passion that was involved when protecting her only son was in play, turned her into a unique woman.

Unfortunately for Moros, said woman was claimed and married and going against that would turn him into Zeus, something he didn't want to be like. He, like many others, had claimed that the gods and titans were beneath them, so doing anything the gods or titans did in regular basis was a instant no-no. He grudgingly could admit that some were intelligent and, once or twice, did things right.

The sense of not turning like the ones he hated was always present and, when a new sense appeared in the back of his mind, like an annoying fly, he decided to pay attention to it.

"Sally, dear..." He started, not liking the way Akhlys looked at him for interrupting her conversation. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I can sense that staying here in the possible future would not be beneficial for your health... I'd hate to think what young Perseus would do to us if he found out his mother and un-born sibling in a very bad state..." Sally frowned, but Akhlys nodded, as if sensing what he was sensing.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Sally admitted, confused. "We have to move? This is our home-"

"What Moros was trying to say..." Akhlys interrupted her, gently. "Is that, even though young Perseus won't be taking part of it, the war will exit and staying here during the duration of it could be dangerous..." Sally relaxed, but looked worried.

"Where would we go? Paul is not here and there are several demigods' families living around..." She said, sounding worried.

"Unfortunately, Camp Half-Blood will do no good at the moment, especially if they allow many families walking in, the defenses will not hold..." Moros explained. "I ignore about Camp Jupiter, but I do know New Rome is prepared for this kind of eventuality, so going there could be one option-"

"Moros." Akhlys called his attention. "What about...?" Moros' eyes lit up, smiling.

"That could work. You think...?"

"Absolutely. They wouldn't think of it and we can fix the defenses later." Akhlys assured him, leaving a very confused Sally.

"We have another alternative." Moros announced to the confused mother. "There's a hidden place that belong to Akhlys, a very cozy and warm-"

"Just because I represent misery, doesn't mean I like the cold!"

"-that could be used for this purpose." Moros continued as if there was no interruption. "Whoever you think is worthy of joining us, please let them know. We will go to make sure everything is ready and we'll collect you later. And please, don't warn the camps. We don't need more nervous and anxious teenagers than they already are." He warned her. Sally nodded and went to made some calls.

Meanwhile, Moros and Akhlys flashed to her place, to fix it up a little.

"Ugh, if I knew how dusty it was, I'd not had offered it..." Akhlys complained, before snapping her fingers and the dust disappeared. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what, Moros!" Akhlys snapped at him, not in the mood for playing. "You never cared about mortals before, so why now?"

"Young Perseus kind of reminds me of us when we started. Not 'us' us, 'us' the primordials." Akhlys listened to his explanation, a little surprised. "When we started, we were so unsure and did things without thinking the consequences. We did as we thought and we couldn't stop the chain of events that happened later on... I think the youngest god deserves to have the option of see we can change to." Akhlys smiled, though it was kind of creepy.

"That does not mean I cannot make him a little miserable afterwards."

Moros couldn't help but to chuckle. Something will never change.

* * *

Ananke was pacing back and forward without someone for her.

'Some things must stay the same', she repeated to herself over and over. That was her excuse of why she had behaving the way she did. At first, it was nothing and then, she was. Ananke was so used to be alone and to get her way, she wasn't realizing that her little pawns didn't want to be moved around the board at her will.

Perseus Jackson had been her wake up call.

Deities were somehow predictable, if you knew them well enough. They are basic in personality, while some are more complexed, like Poseidon. Like the ocean, you didn't know if he was going to crush you or allow you to swim in peace. The kids of those divine entities were similar to their parents.

Well, not all of them.

Ananke's plans for young Perseus were to make him a god and having him strike Ouranos to save the Olympians and every single living soul that inhabited Earth. That young Perseus refused to take part of the battle wasn't a big deal at the beginning, in fact, Ananke was counting on Perseus to be stubborn before she could give him the bump he needed or stray him from the path.

Joining the Peace Corps that Tethys had put together was not in the plans.

Ananke had so big plans for Perseus. Playing nurse wasn't one of them! The kid had power, charisma and the naivety necessary to guided by the nose like a bull on a fair. But apparently, the bull had been released and decided to go back to his breeder and be guided by it. Though, if she ever mentioned that she thought of Sally Jackson as a breeder, someone was going to cut her in half!

She consoled herself by thinking that maybe Perseus could be joining the battle later on. That he would be in the exact moment he needed to be and would save them all. But Ananke doubted that, if that happened, things will go the way she wanted. The victory would ensure Perseus to be hailed as a hero and things will be going his way. He wouldn't be taking her advices.

The different futures that she had envisioned were turning a little darker each time. Sharing her suspicions with others would make them lead her way, but she doubted that was what she wanted at the moment. For all she knew, things could go even worst if she leaded them.

Unfortunately for her, all she could do at the moment was waiting.

And praying nothing irreversible happened.

* * *

Whatever she was thinking before, Gaea knew that her revenge against Ouranos would be soon.

She was surprised that she was called by Arachne of all people. She should had called Nyx, she was her mistress after all, but she concluded that after the information she got, Nyx would had gone lunatic against Ouranos. She could still go lunatic against him.

However, Gaea believed that she needed a contingency plan, just in case things went awry. What she never expected was to be called by Ouranos into a room and that Nyx was already waiting for her.

"Ah, Gaea!" Ouranos greeted her, smiling. Gaea suppressed the scowl at his enchanting act and walked towards the table they were already standing by. "Ladies, I believe is time to fulfill what we were destined to do."

"And what is what we are destined to do, Ouranos?" Nyx asked, not sounding very happy. Could she feel Erebus' fate? If so, Gaea was in need to congratulate her afterwards, her performance was very much believable. "You mentioned we would rule the Earth, but you made us bear your heirs, so I hope that was all with a purpose!"

"Yes, my dear Nyx. I did trick you and Gaea in that aspect-" Ouranos taking the blame? Something must have gone terribly right... "-but I feared that your cooperation would had been null if I had come to you with the truth... However, I'll willing to compensate you all with three equals parts of ruling Earth... That would be pass to our children whenever we feel to retire."

"Is that a promise that you'll keep Ouranos?" Gaea couldn't help but to jab him about it. She could see Ouranos' frown upon such a question. "You never allowed any of our children to do so, what's so different with the triplets?" Murdering them could be on the menu, but Gaea prayed it wasn't that the course of action in the future.

"The triplets were blessed by the fates, something our elders were not. I would not risk that." Gaea raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet about it. "Now, as I was saying, I believe our time has come... We battled with our Romans sides, but the Greek would be as lethal. We will have to defend every angle, as the Titants won't aid us-" Gaea gave him a look that said 'really? Now you realize that!' "-and the Olympians are on their own."

"Better to call the calvary." Nyx muttered and Gaea realized that it was the perfect time to speak to her.

"Let's go, Nyx." Gaea grabbed her arm and dragged her away, before Ouranos could be suspicious or say something about it. Nyx's confused look was enough, but Gaea wanted to be out of ear range. "We won't be going to the Five. I just come from seeing them."

"Why you didn't say so?" Nyx wondered, frowning. Gaea glared at her and lowered her voice.

"Arachne summoned me. Erebus is dead."

Gaea saw Nyx blink. She assumed she was going into shock, but when her face twisted into an angry and full of fury expression, Gaea knew Nyx had skipped the confusion and grieve and jumped straight into revenge. Not that she blamed her, had she had someone as loyal as Erebus, she had reacted the same.

"Who?"

"Ouranos."

"That two-face conning bastard!" Nyx hissed, her hands turning into fists. She made to movement to walk towards Ouranos and Gaea begged she was using that brain of hers. "I want the triplets away from him!"

"You have my vote." Gaea agreed. "I will appeal to Rhea's motherly side to look after them, she'll be in the Peace Corps, so no harm will come to them."

"No, Gaea." Nyx contradicted her, furious. "I want Ouranos dead. For good, or for at least eons!" It was Gaea's turn to blink in surprise, but she couldn't fault her logic. "He won't be expecting an attack from us. The second he's distracted and we're not under attack, I'll gut him! And we will rule this stinky Earth he desires to much!"

* * *

 _Hello, everyone!_

 _First, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but there was a great and heavy storm last weekend and I was since Sunday till past Thursday without electricity! It was a completely nightmare! I don't wish that to anyone that need a computer!_

 _Anyway, I'll be posting two chapters of each story, since I owe you last weekend's chapter! So, here we go!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _Now, for those who live in Buenos Aires, I'll be going to the Book Fair! If you like reading in english you favorite books, KEL Ediciones and BookDepository have stands there *wink wink*_

 _I'll see you next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	21. Chapter 20

Hemera watched the situation from her throne far away.

Her husband, Aether, had forbidden her to be any closer, as his overprotective side came out when she had gone out last time and he couldn't find her. He would still hoover around for a little, before being satisfied and leaving. What once was cute, now was annoying and Hemera only found peace with herself watching the unfolded situation.

She had decided to visit Gaea- to be a nice Primordial and say 'hello', nothing more than that -and the sneaky had proposed to her to even the sides, asking her to side with her. Hemera had been shocked into silence, before she returned to her home. Just because she liked to dress like Harley Quinn didn't mean that she was insane!

Aether had been very happy to see her, but his smile turned into a frown and asked her where was she and that he had been very worried about her. Hemera reassured him that she was fine, but didn't tell him what had happened. She didn't want him more worried.

Now, she was a watcher of the upcoming battle from her home in the skies.

Aether soon joined her and, to her surprise, didn't hoover around her but simply stayed next to her, watching how the different troops were settling. You could identified the dark aura of Nyx and the shine bright armors if the Olympians. The Titans looked like they were all dirty, but that was because they weren't wearing armors. Both light entities also identified the large and big white tent placed on one side of the battlefield with a big red cross.

Hemera smiled to herself, sadly. She should be there, helping the wound ones. But her own recklessness had confined her on the hight. With nothing else to do, she sighed and leaned on her husband and prayed that this war ended quickly and that the winner side was mercy with the defeated. And the people of Earth.

All she could do now was pray.

* * *

No words were uttered while everyone was preparing for war.

It was a silent arrangement between all the parties involved. Obviously, if they had spoken to each other, they would have ended shouting and attacking each other, beginning this war much earlier than they were expecting. While everyone had the same goal in common, each of them had a different reason to achieve it.

On the Primordial camping, Ouranos was confident that his new powers will help him win this war. Now that the main nuisance was gone, Ouranos could focus on the battle plans and startegies. He was so focused however, that he missed the penetrating looks from Nyx, who appeared to be ready to gut him on the spot.

Gaea, meanwhile, was busy taking the Triplets away from the battle. Knowing that the camping was not a place for them to be, she created a silent deal with Tethys, who agreed to receive them into her Peace Corps. After all, children should not be held into account by their parents' sins, right? Once the Triplets were safe, Gaea returned to the site to avoid Nyx to gut Ouranos, though she would probably be helping her.

Her young lieutenants were ready for battle, though some were terrified of what could happen to them. After Arachne's vision and emergency call to Gaea, they feared what could happen to them if they lost this war. Vetika concluded that she rather be dead than alive to face the wrath of Ouranos if they were still alive and lost.

* * *

Tethys was in charge of the Peace Corps.

All those deities that she and Lelanto had gathered were ready to help if needed. Nectar and ambrosia were being stacked into a side, while stretchers and bandages were placed into another. Many of the entities around her were goddesses or female primordials that had been left aside for not being powerful. While that may be true, they just wanted a chance to prove themselves.

Tethys was worried that Perseus Jackson was missing yet. She knew the youngest god of the Parthenon had gone to fix a problem concerning his new powers. What was lacking in experience, the kid- no, the young god had it in enthusiasm and discipline. Tethys had never seen someone so eager and fast learner. She assumed that he would appear soon enough and will be lending a hand.

Rhea had also showed up and decided to lend her hand into healing. No harm will come from two of the three sides- Tethys will admit that probably no side would take repercussions on Rhea's choice -and she was great with them.

Even if they weren't fighting, Tethys would consider this a success.

* * *

The Olympians looked more ready for a Broadway show than war.

His shiny armors and showstopper appearances was contrasting with the situation. Unfortunately for them, Aphrodite had decided not to fight along with them, rather being neutral. Though a big blow to their power as a group, that wasn't a great loss.

Apollo, their shiny god, was pale at the prospect of fighting Python once this war was over. Though he had defeated it once before, the thought of doing it again and have some window of losing was driving him crazy. He feared that he would be useless to the Olympians and he knew that Zeus would drop his sorry butt if it was beneficial for him.

Athena and Ares, for once in their lives, were in agreement and were making mental plans about the terrain and the different positions that could be adopted. While Athena was thinking about discretion and surprise attacks, Ares was more of a 'attack the moment you see them' mentality. Both would have to make their cases to Zeus for him to choose.

* * *

Though, once aiding Gaea, the Titans decided to be on their own now.

Of course, being someone like Kronos in charge- or winning that right -was never going to aid his mother if the chances of victory are small. Besides, Kronos knew that his mother will dump him the second she saw a victory and her weapon could be impaled on his back and he would not have seen it coming.

The Titans weren't prepared this time around. They didn't have armors not well fabricated weapons. All they had were their bodies, which made some of them remember the time when they put down Ouranos with only their bare hands. Though many will grudgingly admit that it was Kronos' scythe what cut Ouranos in tiny pieces. Most of them decide to forget that detail.

Many minor Titanesses decided to join them. One of them, Calypso, who still resenting the Olympians and their superiority and Kronos had offered her the opportunity to get even at them. So, Kronos was counting on their vengeance's streak to win this war.

* * *

From the skies, Aether and Hemera felt the change in the air.

The war was about to begin!

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _Today's update has a bittersweet taste to me. I'll just jump to the important bits cause there are no news regarding my personal life and such, so the news about the stories it is!_

 _Today, with both a heavy and ecstatic heart, I announce the ENDING (I wrote it in caps so there are no misunderstandings between us, but I'll say it again, ENDING) of TWO (again, TWO) of my stories. It is sad for me, but don't worry. I won't quit writing. Here's why:_

 _1) I still have_ _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _to post and finish._

 _2) I have embarked myself in two collaborations (none of them will appear in my profile, sorry), so I'll be busy for a while._

 _3) I have my newest story poll on my profile! So, please vote there (vote will only count from there, so please no comments about it. In it, you can find the link to the same, but external poll, will only count those two places)_

 _Anyway! Here are the chapters today!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 3 chapters! These are the last chapters, so I first want to thank_ _ **LordNitro**_ _for starting this story with me (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 4 chapters! These are the last chapters as well, so I want to thank_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _for letting me take over (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ALSO! I'll be posting a late special chapter to my girl **Annabethchase22**_ _for her birthday. Happy birthday, sweetie! I hope you like it!_

 _I'll just loaded with info, so have a nice weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	22. Chapter 21

Silence made way for the war chants.

War chants were the prelude to running.

The running leaded to weapons crushing.

Those were Tethys' clues that the war had started. It was her time to take command.

"Alright!" She clapped, trying to get everyone's attention. Soon, all the deities that were gathered with her, looked at her and Tethys saw their faces. Some were covered in determination, while other had a small trace of fear. She couldn't blame them to feel like that. "The war had just begun and we have to be ready for the first injured party to arrive... I want to remind everyone that we treat wounds, we don't sympathize with their views..." Several heads nodded and a flash and gasp made everyone jump into action, as the first wounded arrived.

"Tethys, I believe I need your expertise..." Rhea whispered to her ear. Leaving Lelanto and Aura in charge, Tethys followed Rhea until were the Triplets were laying down. The girl, Procella, had her eyes shut and was panting as if she was having a nightmare. One of the boys, Vouno, was paler than before. "I don't know what happened to them, but they seem getting worst..." Tethys placed a palm over their foreheads while thinking.

"Offer the some nectar... We cannot do much until this is over..." Tethys admitted, sighing. "Whatever had happened, we need the full story and we cannot barge into battle to ask Ouranos now..."

"You're right..." Rhea agreed, feeding the only Triplet awake, Kethas, some nectar. "Drink slowly, honey..." She soothed him. Tethys looked around and saw that some entities had arrived with minor cuts and bruises, before jumping back into battle. Her trained eyes focused on the worst of the recent lot, Pallas. She had a nasty wound from her clavicle to her chest. Kratos, who was helping her, apparently was insisting she stayed.

Pallas flashed out before he could say more, making Tethys sigh. Here's our first dead body...

"Need a firm hand?" She heard from behind. She was happy to see Thalassa, who was accompanied with Pontus.

"Milady Thalassa, Milord Pontus!" Several heads turned to the direction of the voice and Tethys heard the gasps of surprise. "Not that I'm not happy, but what are you doing here?" She confessed, her smile faltering a little.

"Well, my dear..." Pontus started, wrapping an arm around his wife. "After what we heard, we just could stay doing nothing and while we have no intention of joining any side, we decided to join you, at least we could be doing something valuable..." Tethys, however, was reading between the lines a sentence that sounded like 'I wanted to keep her away from danger but she wanted to help, so here we are!' "Where should we start?"

"Um, probably gathering more materials, thank you, Lord Pontus..." Tethys vowed her head a little, while the couple walked away and where they had been assigned. Tethys noticed several others were bowing to them as well, in respect. She was pulled out of her thought when a male voice called her.

"Milady Tethys! I need your help!"

* * *

Khione was beyond embarrassed now.

She was mortified.

She had recognized Perseus Jackson as soon as he stepped into the battlefield, but she did a tactical mistake. She took him for granted, just like she had taken for granted those other demigods before. Now, she had been turned into a god-sickle and Jackson was his new Lord of the Seasons. In punishement, he hadn't melted her until they had arrived to their destination.

"Milady Tethys! I need your help!" Jackson had called while Khione looked around the place. It looked like a tent in the middle of nowhere, full with gods and deities rushing from one side to the other. The noises of battle were raging from outside and some of the gods in the crowd were cringing and trying to apply some bandages. And, in all her glory, Tethys appeared from within the crowd, looking concern. "Milady..." Jackson bowed, making Khione growl. The bastard wouldn't bow to her and he bows to this?! "Bow." He ordered to the other ones. Khione saw in horror how the rest of the Seasons and Persephone bowed to Tethys.

"Young Perseus, what can I do to help? I trust your mission had been successful..." Tethys greeted him, making him raise.

"It's been successful if you consider the war over..." Ayola and Kore were lowering their heads in shame, while Persephone looked pale. Geiryopa was blushing but kept her head high. "However, I seek a place to keep them while the war is raging..."

"Perseus, I fear what they could do if I allow them to aid here- hold on a second." Tethys interrupted herself, thoughtful. "There's one task, but you would have to out your new powers to the test..." Jackson frowned, and Khione ignored if it was because he was angry or curious. She didn't care which one was. "Have you bind their powers?"

"Yes, I have, milady."

He...WHAT?!

"You what?!" Geiryopa voiced Khione's thoughts to the perfection. "You- you cannot do that!" She argued. "Only Persephone can do that and she doesn't have what it takes-"

"Actually, he can and he did." Tethys interrupted, a fire in her eyes that said 'don't mess with me'. "As your new Lord of the Seasons, he has that ability and enforced it upon you since Persephone doesn't think is worthy!" Persephone shed a tear, looking down. "Now, because of your attitudes, I cannot make you help others, so you'd be in babysitting duty!"

"I refuse to babysit anyone-" Geiryopa started to complain, but ended up as a god-sickle too. It would had been funny if Khione herself wasn't in a similar situation.

"You don't have a choice!" Jackson growled at them. Snapping his fingers both Khione and Geiryopa- while Kore, Persephone and Ayola walked -were transported to another side of the tent where three teenagers were resting, the three of them in bad conditions. "Who are they?" He asked to Tethys, who sighed.

"No one you should care for the moment." Tethys didn't want to be talking about it and Jackson didn't push the issue. "Now, let me remind you that the binding of their powers could, without noticing, awake other abilities... Please, be careful, Perseus."

"Do not worry, Lady Tethys... I'll stay around just in case." Jackson promised, before Tethys left. Once she did, Jackson turned to the five of them, angry. "You don't have powers now. And I'm your Lord. Play nice while the war is going and I'll consider giving you a chance to regain them." With that being said, he snapped his fingers and melted both Khione and Geiryopa before flashing out. Kore was the first rushing towards the entrance.

"He trapped us in here!" She sobbed, before being gathered in her mother's arms.

Khione may despise the guy, but she could not deny he was ruthless.

Too bad she didn't have time to make an ally of him.

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _Today's update has a bittersweet taste to me. I'll just jump to the important bits cause there are no news regarding my personal life and such, so the news about the stories it is!_

 _Today, with both a heavy and ecstatic heart, I announce the ENDING (I wrote it in caps so there are no misunderstandings between us, but I'll say it again, ENDING) of TWO (again, TWO) of my stories. It is sad for me, but don't worry. I won't quit writing. Here's why:_

 _1) I still have_ _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _to post and finish._

 _2) I have embarked myself in two collaborations (none of them will appear in my profile, sorry), so I'll be busy for a while._

 _3) I have my newest story poll on my profile! So, please vote there (vote will only count from there, so please no comments about it. In it, you can find the link to the same, but external poll, will only count those two places)_

 _Anyway! Here are the chapters today!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 3 chapters! These are the last chapters, so I first want to thank_ _ **LordNitro**_ _for starting this story with me (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 4 chapters! These are the last chapters as well, so I want to thank_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _for letting me take over (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ALSO! I'll be posting a late special chapter to my girl **Annabethchase22**_ _for her birthday. Happy birthday, sweetie! I hope you like it!_

 _I'll just loaded with info, so have a nice weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	23. Chapter 22

Ouranos could feel the victory in the air.

No pun, he could feel it.

After he had eliminated the biggest competition inside his own camp, Ouranos thought it was no time like the present to use his newly acquire powers (had Gaea or Nyx known from where those powers came from, powers or not he would had turned into a very thin dust and spread around the universe with no one wiser about it) before they ran out.

Of course, Ouranos assumed they would never ran out.

He himself had taken down half the armies of the Titans, while the other half had been taken down by the Olympians. As weak as he thought them to be, he recognized that they were great fighters. Plus, allowing the enemy to do the job for you so you won't be so tired was a great estrategy. He was planning on taking advantage of that.

He had seen as Demeter, crops-caretaker sweet Demeter had grabbed her own scythe and decapitated both Kronos and Krios in the process, after those two had done the same to Athena's best friend, Pallas, and wounded Hephaestus mortally. The hatred in Demeter's eyes was a surprise for Ouranos, maybe he could offer her some position under his command...

Koios, another of his Titan sons, had gone by Artemis' hand. She, however, was getting a little revenge as 3 of her brother's Muses (Ouranos refused to ever learn their names) were killed by Koios' hand. The Goddess of the Hunt was hunting and nothing was stopping her from her path. And currently, Atlas' daughter, Calypso, was her target.

The one surprising Ouranos was the Styx nymph. She was scolding Iapetus while stabbing him about second chances and how he ruined the one he was granted by Perseus Jackson. Of course, her rant was a little hidden between the amount of noises the weapons were making.

The Olympians were decimating the Titans' force and they were getting tired. Ouranos himself had walked around, fighting the remaining gods on and off. When he would hurt someone greatly, another one would appear to distract him while the wounded one flashed away. Probably to the little tent Tethys had pulled up. He grumbled about that, annoyed that he could not take care of that.

He himself had slashed one of Hades' eyes away, while Zeus had one arm left. Hades had been reached by several monsters and looked like he had walked through a field of thorns, bleeding around. He lost sight of the others, as Ares and Athena were making a great mayhem somewhere.

Deciding to finish this war on his favor while showing his superiority, Ouranos thought it was time to unleash some of his new power. Concentrating, he called the air to him, he could feel the space and air crawling around him, almost making a whirlwind. No one was aware of this (except Gaea, who was facing his back, and grabbed Nyx to duck. Watching this, Ouranos' army did the same a second later), which was perfect for him.

The whoosh of air knocked everyone down.

Someone were knocked unconscious, other simply groaned in pain, but it was impossible to get up and keep fighting. But they all had some sort of wound. And, being a normal villan, Ouranos couldn't resist to address his public.

"I have won! You have felt my power!" He shouted, raising his hand in victory. "Kneel before me or die!" He could see the fear and desperation in their eyes. He kept on smirking, walking towards Zeus, who was the biggest threat in the battlefield (that he was considering). "Stop fighting the inevitable death and surrender... I am you new leader now..."

"Famous last words."

* * *

Even weak, Kethas could hear a war was happening.

He thought he was in his room, in his bed, so he was very surprised to find himself on a different bed, but in a big white tent. Deities were rushing from one side to the other and he could also feel the presence of his siblings right besides him. Looking to the side, he saw a couple of goddesses who looked torn between being angry and being ashamed. Plus, two that were frozen in ice-cubes.

"Kethas..." His brother's voice brought him back to reality, away from the frowning goddesses. Vouno was pale and looked like ready to pass out any moment. Kethas, being the cheery and happy, opposite his mother, felt the worst when looking at Vouno.

"What- what happened to us?" He managed to whisper. Vouno leaned next to him, obviously not strong enough to continue being sitting.

"Is- is Procella awake...?" Vouno asked, dropping his voice to a whisper as well.

"Why is so much noise...?" Both brothers heard their sister mumble, eyes still closed. "Why I'm so weak...?"

"Father-" Vouno rasped, as if he was in need of water. Unfortunately, none of the babysitters were paying attention to their needs. "Father is draining our life force..." Kethas couldn't open his eyes now, but he could find the truth in his brother's words. There had to be a reason why he was weak... "In- in the cavern... He- he made a ritual..."

"We- we'll die slowly, right?" Procella spoke, fear in her voice. Kethas could feel the tears threatening to escape her throat. He simply grasped her hand, in a very vague gesture of saying 'you're not alone in this'. "How- how could Mother allow this...? Uncle Erebus-"

"Is also dead." Vouno explained, more somber than usual. "I- I stumbled upon his- his research... Father killed him-"

"No!" Procella's strangled scream wasn't heard but by them. "How... How we get rid of this...?" Vouno didn't offer any solution. Which meant that there wasn't one. It was time Kethas stopped being miles away and focus in the current situation.

"I- I have a drastic solution..." He finally said, his hand wondering down his clothes. His siblings stared at him, confused until he pulled out a small sharp piece of metal. "I- I have it for summoning lightning, but- I think it could be used for a higher purpose..." He stopped for a second, letting his words sink in his siblings brains.

"Kethas, no..." Procella begged.

"I- I don't see another way..." He admitted, a tear rolling down his cheek. He was scared of doing it. But he knew it was the only way. "Besides, maybe with one is enough... Maybe you can live..."

"The three of us." Vouno stated, as serious as he could. Procella's lip trembled, but nodded too.

Closing his eyes, Kethas murmured an apology before the pain started.

* * *

Perseus Jackson was scolding himself for his latest decision.

What was he thinking about biding the Seasons' powers? He was very aware that he could do so, Tethys had mentioned as much, but he ignored that it would slowly break his own biding. Tethys had theorized that the powers were not related, ergo he couldn't be affected by them. But, as everything that happened his life, things weren't going the easy path.

Tethys had told some goddesses to look after him, as he was in such a pain he couldn't even move. When he demanded to know why he was feeling like that, Tethys offered an explanation saying that the war happening was placing parents and children against each other and that any wound or dead would affect him.

That's why he was scolding himself.

However, that amount of pain was incomparable with the sensation of being ripped open from the inside. His scream attracted every single deity, desperate to help, most of them without a clue of what to do (unknown to him, Nike was the only one that looked somehow happy about this development. She would admit so a long time afterwards).

"We need help here!" Perseus recognized Persephone's voice and the fear in it. Weak and sweaty, he walked to the spot she was, stumbling on the way. A few male gods helped him, but no one was ready for what they found there. Some gasped, while other screamed in terror and some simply fainted. Perseus was one of the few that wanted to gut someone.

The children of Ouranos were dead on their bed.

"Your pain..." One goddess (Aura, if Perseus remembered right) pointed out, pale. He simply ignored her and walked to the Triplets. He had a feeling he should know why this had happened and while screaming at the Season for not guarding them properly would have been a start, it wouldn't solve anything. He simply stared at the siblings and everything was clear.

"Perseus, what have you seen?" Tethys spoke to him. The concern was obvious but Perseus decided to ignore it, sharing his information.

"They took their own lives." Gasps and soft cries were heard around. That wasn't the worst news they were going to hear. "Ouranos was draining them-"

"That's forbidden!" Prometheus, someone Percy had faced before in the Battle of Manhattan during the Second Titan War, announced outraged. "That was forbidden long ago and whoever practiced those ritual was sentenced to death to save the innocent!"

"Then, Ouranos will be facing the Void before he knows." The fury and ice of Perseus' voice was enough to make everyone pull apart from him. He was no longer weak, he was no longer tired, he was no longer in pain. He walked out the tent, ignoring the looks everyone was making at him. As soon as he saw the battlefield, he leaped into action.

Ouranos was making his victory speech, a bit cliche of him, with his back facing him. Gaea and Nyx were on the floor, probably pretending to be dead, but he could see the pale faces, they had felt something was wrong. As he was approaching to Ouranos, he found a barrier made of five monsters. The Gorgons. Vetika. Arachne.

He started with the Gorgons, decapitating Medusa first, as his namesake and him himself had done before. Stheno and Euryale were shocked into silence, receiving the same treatment seconds later. Arachne launched at him and didn't count the fury in the young god's eyes, who simply tore her apart with his bare hands. Vetika was actually aiming for a retreat after such anger display was seen, but Perseus grabbed her own tail and stabbed it through her body, leaving Ouranos' back unguarded.

"Stop fighting the inevitable death and surrender... I am you new leader now..." Perseus heard Ouranos say.

"Famous last words" Perseus growled at him, twisting and cracking his neck without any ceremony, any delay.

Ouranos, who had planned to rule the world, who had brushed away the mortals, who thought that had an infallible plan, found death by a mortal mean.

When Perseus finally focused his sight, he saw the panic looked of Zeus. Perseus didn't care much about that. He didn't care if he was considered a monster, or if he was isolated the rest of his life. He felt bound to deliver some justice for the Triplets, who had done nothing to this world.

"AHHHH!" The agonizing sound of Nyx's scream jumped everyone into action. Perseus was the first one turning to the voice and saw a heartbroken mother, crying for the lost of her children. Gaea looked the same, but she was more controlled. She left Nyx for a moment and headed to Perseus.

"Truce, Perseus Jackson." She anounced. "I have lost children today and that's something no mother should go through..." Perseus simply stared at her. "That doesn't mean I won't go after this world once I recovered." He nodded, understanding her position. "I'll look after Nyx, she just didn't lose a child, she also lost a husband by Ouranos' hand. We both thank you." With that, she returned to Nyx's side and flashed away.

"I always knew you were great." Perseus's weapon, his loyal Riptide, found its way to his hand and was pointing at Ananke, who was standing there, looking sad. "I came to apologize... I shouldn't have manipulated all this situation for you to came out in top. You won't see me again, unless things turn this bad."

"If I never see you again, it would be too soon." He panted, the adrenaline from the fight leaving him.

"I understand." Ananke nodded at him. "Just, look after them. They will need your guidance." With that, Ananke flashed away, leaving Perseus standing in the battlefield with whoever was left. He threw a longing look at the white tent and all the gods and goddesses that had witnessed the situation. Tethys nodded at him and her voice was a whisper.

"We'll heal the world, Perseus."

"I know we will."

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _Today's update has a bittersweet taste to me. I'll just jump to the important bits cause there are no news regarding my personal life and such, so the news about the stories it is!_

 _Today, with both a heavy and ecstatic heart, I announce the ENDING (I wrote it in caps so there are no misunderstandings between us, but I'll say it again, ENDING) of TWO (again, TWO) of my stories. It is sad for me, but don't worry. I won't quit writing. Here's why:_

 _1) I still have_ _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _to post and finish._

 _2) I have embarked myself in two collaborations (none of them will appear in my profile, sorry), so I'll be busy for a while._

 _3) I have my newest story poll on my profile! So, please vote there (vote will only count from there, so please no comments about it. In it, you can find the link to the same, but external poll, will only count those two places)_

 _Anyway! Here are the chapters today!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 3 chapters! These are the last chapters, so I first want to thank_ _ **LordNitro**_ _for starting this story with me (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 4 chapters! These are the last chapters as well, so I want to thank_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _for letting me take over (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ALSO! I'll be posting a late special chapter to my girl **Annabethchase22**_ _for her birthday. Happy birthday, sweetie! I hope you like it!_

 _I'll just loaded with info, so have a nice weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
